Chances Are
by fanficfanforev
Summary: Hermione woke up after the war with a terrible surprise. Her life is forever changed, and she is going to have to learn how to live with her new handicap. If her new life wasn't going to be hard enough, she also has to deal with rengades who believe that Voldemort's view of Muggle Born's were correct. Can she accept her new life and help a friend find healing as well?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything. This is for pleasure and is not intended to break any copyrights. So please don't sue, I only make $8 and hour and I have to save for my rent._

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. It's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter One: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger.

* * *

A bright light blinded Hermione before the familiar darkness overtook her. She was breathing heavily, panting for air and her heart was beating far too quickly. Something cool was running down her arm, and the back of her head was sticking to the floor. Sweat soaked hair was falling into her eyes, and she couldn't see anything past the light flooding her vision.

She didn't care.

Her leg was bent at an odd angle away from her, and her arm was useless at her side. Unable to be moved or used for anything. Several of her ribs were cracked, and her split lip was causing her mouth to fill with blood. Though, that might also have been due to the tooth that she had just broken.

She didn't care about any of that either. She simply couldn't. She couldn't spare a moment's worry on any of her numerous problems. All her attention was focused solely on the overwhelming pain that was coursing through her body.

In her relatively short life, Hermione had been through more pain than anyone deserved. From bullying, petryfiying, curses, and hexes, Hermione had just about had everything done to her. But, until this moment, she'd managed to avoid what was commonly known to be the very worst. She'd never been crucioed. Harry and Neville both had been, Harry boy Voldemort himself! Neville's parents had even gone insane from it.

It was frightening just how well Hermione was beginning to understand the reason for that. She couldn't imagine surviving this pain. Already, after scarcely a minute of the unbearable torture, she could feel the carefully focused strands of her mind beginning to snap.

She faintly heard a voice, (Ron or Harry? She couldn't tell any longer.) calling out her name. It was a nearly constant call, and it helped her to survive-because this pain really couldn't be bared. It could only be survived.

Finally, when Hermione was sure she was going to lose her consciousness, the pain ceased. She spasmed weakly on the floor, unable to keep her body still.

"Well? Filthy Mudblood? Where did you get the sword?" The shrill voice filled the small room and made Hermione's pounding head spin even more. She wanted to die. Was it possible to just give up?

"Well?" A mess of black hair and pale skin flooded her vision. A wand was thrust at her nose and Hermione nearly yelped as she felt another flash of pain. The witch had just broken her nose. She could now add the inability to breath to her list of problems.

Yes, death would be a welcome relief.

"Hermione, Hermione!"

The voice drifted up from below the floorboards, wrapping her in their caring warmth. Harry. She couldn't leave Harry… Not now. They were so close. So close to achieving all their goals.

"Filthy Mudblood! Listen to me when I speak! CRUCIO!"

The pain flooded her again. It sent liquid fire through her veins as her bones all seemed to break at once. Her head snapped back and a horrible roaring filled her ears. Another bright light flooded her vision, and then she knew no more.

-o-o-o-

That had almost been two weeks ago. Two weeks since Hermione had prayed for death. Two weeks since she had heard Harry cry out her name. Two weeks since she had been called a Mudblood.

Two weeks since she had heard a single word.

Hermione Granger was completely deaf.

Hermione's life had drastically changed in those two weeks. Harry had defeated Voldemort-she still could scarcely believe it-and they had won the war. She was reunited with friends, her parents were still under her memory spell, but she had permission to find them from Kingsley who was acting as Minister of magic.

She had been told that she'd suffered three broken ribs, a twisted ankle, a broken arm and a broken leg from the crucio curse. She also lost her hearing.

The healers had no idea why. They also had no idea how to fix it.

Hermione still couldn't really remember how she had managed to hold on until Voldemort was defeated. She could only thank Merlin that she had always been good at reading lips. She'd apparently done more eavesdropping than she realized. Harry and Ron hadn't known until she'd passed out on the battle field that she was unable to hear.

She'd woken up in the Hospital Wing after the battle to find the majority of the Weasley's, Harry, and Neville surrounding her beside. Fred was in the bed beside her, limp and un-moving.

It took nearly twenty minute for her to get them to tell her what was wrong with him. He was struck by a wall during the battle and he was in a coma ever since.

The Weasley's hadn't left his side. Hermione had been released from the hospital three days later. She'd spent most of her time with them and Harry by Fred's side.

Today she was picking lunch up from the Hogshead.

It was stunningly beautiful day. The sun had warmed the tiny village, and a gentle breeze was coming down from the school.

/Did Ron want Soup or Sandwiches?/ The signs were quick, and perfect. Luna, god bless her odd soul, was Hermione's only friend that knew any form of sign language. She was diligently teaching everyone else, how to use the hand language. Hermione had always thought it was a beautiful form of expression, and she was now very glad she had learned it.

Neville was staring at his girl friend with wide eyes. Hermione had to fight the urge to smirk. Poor Neville was having trouble with sign language. He'd mastered the alphabet and a few basic signs. The more complicated movements had completely stumped him though.

/Soup./ Hermione signed back. Luna nodded her head and grabbed Neville's hand.

"I'll get the soup, you can get the sandwiches?" She signed and spoke. Hermione nodded her agreement and then turned to go into the Three Broomsticks.

A hand on her arm stopped her from completing the turn.

It was Harry. How long had he been with them?

/I. Come?/ Harry signed slowly, but accurately. Hermione couldn't hide the smile that lifted her lips. She had the best friends. They were all working so hard to learn for her. She felt guilty for making them learn it.

She wasn't really all that sure that the fact she was deaf had really hit her quiet yet.

'Of course,' she mouthed. He grinned his toothy smile, one Hermione was seeing a little more of since Voldemort's death, and one that he only gave when he was really content.

Hermione loved when he was happy. He gave her his arm and she looped her own through it. they went into the Hogshead and Hermione was once again struck by how utterly quiet everything was.

That was the strangest part. The silence. Places she used to know to be so alive were suddenly anything but. They were still, painfully so. That had always been the reason she so cherished the library, for its silence. She could go there and be at peace with the surrounding quiet. Now she couldn't get away from the quiet. It was tough to say the least.

'How are you doing?'

"I'm good." The words were heavy on her tongue and felt extremely awkward in her silent head. She had to watch Harry carefully to make sure she had actually spoken them correctly. Harry grinned again, his green eyes lighting up encouragingly.

"What would you all like to eat?" Madame Rosmerta looked the same as ever, Hermione noted with a slight frown. How was it the bartender had managed to come through without a scar?

Hermione tried not to be jealous. Harry had told her several times that scars were signs of courage.

Going that route, they were some of the bravest souls in England.

"I'm afraid we're ordering for all the Weasley's, you'll need to ready the cauldron." Harry joked. Rosemerta beamed and grabbed out a quill to take the order down. Harry began to cite the long order and Hermione dug her hand into her pockets. She felt awkward just standing there reading lips. It almost seemed worse than eavesdropping.

The minute her hand got into her pocket her fingers fell onto her galleon, and it flashed hot. Someone was sending an alert!

She dug the coin out of her pocket, digging her fingers into Harry's arm encase he didn't feel the coin's warning flash. He stopped talking to Rosmerta and turned towards Hermione, his brows furrowed in concern.

"What is it?"

She didn't, couldn't hear him but it didn't matter because his eyes fell on the coin in her trembling hands. A simple message had been typed.

_fred. come_

Neville and Luna ran into the restaurant, breathing heavily. Hermione didn't notice them until Neville grabbed her arm.

/Let's go./ Luna signed. Harry nodded his head and twisted into the air. Hermione felt the uncomfortable squeezing sensation, and then they were at the gates of Hogwarts. They ran through the familiar halls, and Hermione hardly noticed the silence. They ran until they reached the hospital ward, where every healer was rushing around.

All around Fred's bed.

George was standing up signaling wildly, clearly yelling something out. Ron was swaying on the spot and Ginny was clutching Bill for all she was worth. Charlie was behind George, bracing him while Mrs. Weasley clung to Mr. Weasley.

Hermione gripped Harry's hand and shot into the room, aiming for the bed and pushing through the crowd of people. Hermione latched onto the bedpost and frantically looked around the faces. They were all talking to quickly, she couldn't read their lips. What was going on?

She turned her gaze to Fred, scanning his face. Nothing looked different, he was still covered in scars, and he was still breathing shallowly.

He was gripping George's hand. That was new. Fred's hand had been laying limply on the covers when she left.

Was he really waking up?

A nurse knocked their joined hands and George's hand fell away. He scrambled to rejoin them, but the nurse moved between their bodies.

Someone grabbed her hand, tightly, but before she could look to see who, Fred moved.

His eyes shot open, wide and terrified. His breath was coming in short gasp as he turned in the bed, his hands groping around the covers, probably to find George's again.

George shoved the nurse aside and snatched the hand up. Hermione lifted her eyes back to Fred's face and studied his moving lips.

'George?' He kept repeating the name like a mantra.

Something wasn't quite right. He wasn't staring at his twin. He wasn't staring at anything. His gaze was distant, unfocused. His bright, blue eyes were dimmer.

Her eyes focused on his lips again, and she felt her heart stop at what she read._ 'I can't see.'_

* * *

_A/n: Well, I feel like a heel! I hate hurting these guys because I love these characters, but the idea for this story just won't leave me alone. I've never written anything before but I'm really excited about this. Please leave me a little review about what you think? Whether it's to tell me you think it's awesome or rubbish, anything is welcome!_


	2. Chapter 2

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if i do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Two: I won't let you close enough to hurt me.

* * *

Hermione blinked, sure she had misread his lips. It wouldn't have been the first time she had done it. (Not that she made a habit of misreading lips. Of being wrong period, really.)

Fred sucked in a harsh breath, his nostrils flaring before speaking again. 'I can't see. George, I can't see. George!'

Hermione was pushed aside by an overly excited healer. She scrambled for a hold on the bed frame but missed and nearly fell down. If Harry hadn't grabbed her arm she would have been on the floor, no doubt about it.

Her hands started flying through the air, signing out her questions almost before she even thought them. Harry's eyes widened as they followed her movement. He blinked twice and shook his head.

/I don't know./ He turned back to Fred and studied him. Hermione's heart was beating far too quickly and she felt a weird sense of panic. She never really cared for the overwhelming silence that surrounded her, but she really hated it at moments like this. She needed to know what was going on. The main healer that was speaking, explaining the story, was turned away from her. The witch was also blocking Fred from her view. After a moment's hesitation she decided to watch the next best thing.

George had pushed the witch that had moved him earlier aside and resumed his grip on Fred. He was pale, and growing paler as Hermione watched. He was nodding every once and a while, but he made no further motions than that. Charlie stepped closer to him and laid a hand on his shoulder before addressing the healer.

'What are you saying? He's blind?'

Blind? Fred? For the love of Merlin, would someone explain what was going on?

Hermione made a small noise of frustration. She wasn't aware of it, and she certainly couldn't help it. It drew the attention of Harry and he apologized.

'Fred's eyes were damaged.' He mouthed slowly, his head turned towards her but his eyes on the healer. 'They're saying it was from the coma? Or explosion?' He waited for some sort of response, Hermione couldn't hear or see. 'They're not sure.'

She had to work to suppress an eye roll at that. She understood that medicine was a very difficult, and frankly uncertain field of magic. Still, she was _tired_ of hearing healers say they had no idea why something was wrong. First her ears and now Fred's eyes. Just how many senses were going to be lost before they did know something?

The healer finally turned to face her, a fierce frown on her face. 'I'm going to need everyone but the parents and twin of this wizard to leave the room. Now.'

Hermione stood frozen in shock. The healer was kicking them out?

Apparently. The other healer rounded Charlie, Bill, Ron, Percy, and Ginny up while Luna took Neville's hand and led him out. Harry helped Hermione, and they both fell into step beside Ron. The entire group was silent, not that Hermione would have really known if they weren't.

'This is utter rubbish.' Hermione didn't have to hear to imagine how Ron would sound. She could just hear his dark tone, and she agreed whole heartedly with it.

-o-o-o-

Blind. Fred Weasley was blind. No one knew why, and as such they had no idea how to go about fixing the problem. He was essentially in the same boat as Hermione.

It had been three days and Hermione could still hardly process the news.

She really should at least pretend to be sleeping. Fred was coming home to the Burrow in the morning. Everyone would need to be fresh and alert to help him as much as possible. There was only so much sensory charms could do, after all.

Plus, Hermione still had to tell him she was deaf. She'd not mentioned it yet. The others wouldn't tell him, they knew it wasn't their news to share.

She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling of the room her and Ginny were sharing. Her cot usually felt more comfortable than this. Tonight it was too warm and felt lumpy.

Perhaps it was the silence though… It felt more oppressive than usual. She was actually missing the snuffling noise Ginny made while she slept.

Best get used to the silence, she thought a little viciously. She would be spending the rest of her life in it.

She rolled back onto her side and pulled the comforter more tightly around her shoulders. Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest and she felt her eyes fill with tears. She tried to fight them off, but they fell anyway, blurring her vision and wetting her cheeks.

She sat up abruptly and tossed her covers off before bringing the back of her hand across her face, violently getting rid of the tears. It was stupid to cry, it wouldn't fix anything. It was just weak.

And Hermione had never been weak.

Perhaps a drink of water would help calm her down and clear her mind. It was better than lying awake in the bed at any rate. Hermione slipped off the bed and tiptoed to the door, taking care not to step on any of the squeaky boards. Not for the first time she found herself grateful for all the times she had snuck out to meet with Harry and Ron.

Once free of the room she relaxed and took the short walk to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water, confident that she wasn't making anymore noise than a mouse would.

Something brushed the back of her arm and she jumped, splashing water on herself and the counter. She spun around, her hand reaching instinctively for her wand only to remember that it was still under her pillow.

Hermione would simply have to hit whoever the intruder was instead. She reared her hand back to just that, only to discover that her 'intruder' was actually a stocky red-head with bright blue eyes.

"George!" Hermione had no doubt her voice was probably scratchy, and the word felt heavy on her stiff tongue. Still, he had frightened her badly. His hands were raised in the air and he was grinning slightly sheepish.

'Sorry,' He mouthed. He fisted his hand and brought it up to his chest, making a circular motion around his heart.

It was the sign for 'Sorry.'

Hermione's eyes widened comically and her mouth dropped open. "You. Can. Sign?" She carefully sounded out each word and couldn't help but feel a little proud that she had completed a sentence. She had never anticipated something as simple as talking to be so very difficult.

George nodded his head and stepped to the counter next to her. He pulled a cup out of the cabinet before turning back to her. He brought his hand up and began to spell. /F. R. E. D./

Fred.

She spelled the name back to him. /He can sign too?/

/We learned together./ George explained with a distant smile. /For pranks. None of the teachers knew how to sign. They didn't realize what we were doing./

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. That was a brilliant idea. Why had she never thought of doing that with the DA? Umbridge certainly wouldn't have known how to sing-she would never learn a skill to work with some one who was so 'damaged.'

As much as Hermione would like to know more about George's unexpected skill, she's was more worried than curious at the moment.

/How is Fred?/

George sighed heavily, and Hermione's worries were proven correct.

/Not good. He's blind and the healers don't know why./ He glared at his cup of water before continuing. /I have no idea how to help. This is worse than just losing an ear. None of us can relate. He can't see./

I can relate. Hermione though tiredly. She'd lost a sense like him, and the healers had no idea why or how to fix it. She was doomed to live the rest of her life in the surrounding silence. She'd never hear another sound. Her friends laughter, her future husband's 'I do,' her child's first word.

Of course, she wasn't going to have too many dates now. Who would want to date her? She was damage in more way than one. Who wanted to learn a language just to chat?

She couldn't afford to dwell on it. She'd lose her composure, she'd lose her strength. If she actually started to cry, she wasn't sure she'd ever actually stop.

/That's not the real problem though./ George continued, oblivious to Hermione's inner dialogue. /He's, well, bitter. I haven't heard him laugh since he woke./ He was signing faster, his hands movements sharp and almost aggressive. /He won't talk to any of us. He just sits in his bed and blinks. I don't know how to help. How to make things better. He won't let us in./

Oh Fred. Hermione's heart broke a little for the rambunctious twin. He had annoyed her while in school, but he was her friend. He didn't deserve this.

None of them did.

/Can I help in any way?/ She had no idea what she could do, but she'd be willing to help in any way she could. George was silent for a long moment, studying her face in a slightly unnerving way. He was clearly calculating something, and Hermione couldn't help but feel like she wouldn't measure up to whatever he was thinking about.

'Yeah. Actually, I think you probably could.' He looked at her thoughtfully and then smirked. He set down his water and raised his hands again. /You haven't told him yet, right?/

Hermione shook her head. She didn't need him to explain to know he was talking about her being deaf.

/Fred won't talk to us because we can't relate. You, however, can./

The gleam in George's eye was rather off putting. Hermione couldn't help but feel like she had just signed up for more than she was actually ready for.

/What do you have in mind?/ Hermione's hands apparently had a mind of their own. They were signing the question before she made a conscious decision to actually ask it.

/Just try to talk to him./

Talking, Hermione could do that. Especially since she could sign-

Oh, wait, she'd have to actually talk. He wouldn't be able to see her signs. She swallowed thickly and wet her lips. She wouldn't be able to fake it for long, would she? Fred would know something was wrong as soon as she spoke.

Oh well, Hermione had never been much for beating around the bush.

* * *

_A/n: Aaannddd that's chapter two! Woot! :D I'm super excited about this now. I just rewatched Night of Neglect (Glee season two, I'm a bit of a gleek ;) ) and this song gave me some ideas for further along. I find music hugely inspiring, what about y'all? _

_I'm kind of chatty, encase you didn't notice. This is one of the only places I can find people who like stuff I do. Most of my friends think my 'obsessions' are odd. They're just a bunch of muggles! :) So if I have any readers out there, drop by and say hello. Offer a suggestion, idea, or just let me know what you think. It really isn't hard :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if i do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Three: Is this what it feels like to really cry?

* * *

(Fred's Point of View)

The day had started off terribly, Honestly. Fred missed breakfast and the weather was horrid, grey and ugly. The battle had started early and everyone was terrified. George and he had been split up, and he was leading a charge of students and friends in guarding a secret tunnel.

Funny how he would be picked for the position because he always caused trouble with them.

He had been standing beside Percy, laughing at a joke he had made. The first one his brother had made in years. He was on cloud nine because his brother was not only back, he was fighting for them, against the Minister himself!

The last thing he remembered was looking over at Percy. His bright, shining blue eyes, and huge grin as he looked at him

Then everything went black.

-o-o-o-

He woke up later, terrified for no real reason. His heart was racing and all around him were voices. Fred had never heard George so sad, or his mother whimper quite so much.

"It doesn't matter, he's alive. He's alive." That was Charlie, at least, Fred was pretty sure it was Charlie. He was certain his eyes were open, but he couldn't see anything. He felt panic seized him and he yelled out in fright.

He hoped he was asking why he couldn't see. He was pretty sure he was. Fred had no idea what was going on, but everything was hurting horribly, and everything around him was all so dark. He cried out again and clutched at the hand that valiantly gripped him back. He tried to focus on a voice, any voice. He couldn't though, and everything hurt so much that he couldn't help himself. He drifted off to sleep, back in to the peaceful oblivion.

-o-o-o-

He wwoke again much later, and everything still hurt. He was, however, much more aware of how much everything hurt.

He didn't really feel that was a good thing. Nothing he'd ever done had hurt him this much. Fred sucked in a breath and he tried to speak out, tried to open his eyes, tried to do anything-but he couldn't move.

Had he been given a potion? Something to numb him? He couldn't be sure.

It was really dark.

"Freddie? Are you awake?"

Thank Merlin, that was George. George was alright. His mind cleared up a bit, and he let relief wash over him. His brother, his best mate, was alive.

"Freddie, can you hear me?" Fred finally remembered how to nod, and he couldn't help but frown. George sounded really sad. Why was he sad?

"What's going on?" Merlin, his voice sounded horrible. It was hoarse and didn't sound a thing like him.

"You don't remember?"

His mom, she was alright too!

"No, what happened? The war-" Fred paused when he heard a sniffle.

Molly stifled a sob and tried to say something, but her voice broke half way through.

"Freddie, you were hit by an explosion." That was Charlie, he sounded like he had been crying as well. Fred's stomach was beginning to twist uncomfortably. Something was very, very wrong.

"And?" Where was George? Why couldn't he open his eyes?

A terrible idea started to form in his head. His eyes might actually be open. He quickly pushed it away and focused on his family.

No one responded to his question. He decided to try another tactic. "George?" He felt someone move to his left, and someone gripped his hand.

"I'm here, Fred."

"What are you not telling me?"

"Oh, Merlin." Molly started to cry again, and he heard someone move to comfort her.

"It's your eyes." George started, his voice cracking on the last word. Fred tried to open his eyes again, praying with all his strength that they would open and he would see his twin's face. Even if it was covered in tears.

"What about them? Why can't I open them?"

"Bud," Charlie started, using the nickname he'd given to Fred when he was a toddler, "they are open."

No.

Fred was barely aware of the tears filling his eyes as he lifted his free hand. It felt heavy, and his entire body felt odd. Almost as if he weren't really in it, as though he were watching the entire thing from afar.

"Fred, no-"

Fred ignored Molly's quiet plea. He needed to know. He needed to understand. He could feel a bandage covering his forehead, rough under his fingertips. He moved his hand down, brushing over his eyebrows, then lower until they hovered over his eyes. He tried to open and close his eyes.

His eyelashes move under his fingers. His eyelids were moving.

"The Healers say you're blind from trauma." Arthur whispered, and Fred felt the tears fall.

-o-o-o-

Fred fell asleep again, and woke up alone.

It scared him how long it took to realize he was alone. He groped around the bed for a moment until his hands landed on something long and slick. A glass maybe? He tried to grab it, but it fell from his hand and landed on the floor with a loud crash.

Well, someone would have heard that. He shouldn't be alone for much longer.

Does he want someone to come though?

"Oh, dear, are you alright?" He had no idea who the female is. He didn't recall ever having heard her voice before. She sounded as though she was in her mid forties.

"I'm fine. Please, where am I?"

"Oh, honey. You're in St. Mungo's."

Well, at least he had a location now.

"Thank you. Um, what time is it?"

"Seven pm." The voice was much closer now, to his left. Was that where the door was?

He wasn't fond of how frightened he was feeling. He had no idea what his surrounding s were like. He hated how vulnerable this felt.

"Would you like something to eat? I'm Healer Judy, by the way."

Fred wasn't even a little hungry. "No thank you."

"Alright, dear. Just let me know if you need anything. You should be resting too."

He nods his head. "Yes ma'am." He listened intently and hears her footsteps echo out of the room.

He couldn't sleep. His mind kept playing over all the things he'd never be able to do. Everything he'd lost. He'd never be able to fly, invent, do much of anything really.

He'd never even see George again.

When another nurse came in a few hours later to change his bandages she commented that he was extremely lucky to be alive.

He didn't feel lucky. Not at all.

-o-o-o-

Hermione's View

-o-o-o-

'You look terrible.'

If Hermione didn't love Ron so much, she might have hit him. She didn't know why she expected anything else though, her friend had never had much tack. Harry smacked Ron on the back of the head as he passed him and Hermione nodded her thanks at him. Ron yelped and rubbed the back of his head, glaring at his best mate.

'What was that for?'

'For being a rude idiot.' Ginny answered, stepping pass her brother and into the kitchen. She joined Hermione by the stove, sending a warm smile at Harry. He brought a glass of water to the stove and took the spot next to Ginny.

'Why? She does look terrible.' Ginny shook her head and glared at her brother.

'Honesty, Ron. You never tell a lady she looks 'terrible.' It's rude, and she does not. She looks tired.' Ginny glanced at Hermione. 'Probably because, like everyone else, she didn't get much sleep last night.'

Hermione thought it would probably be rude to mention how well Ginny had seemed to sleep.

'Why?'

'Ron, do yourself a favor and sit down.' Harry said with a ill concealed smile. 'They're worried about Fred.'

'Oh.' He sat down with a frown. Had he forgotten or something? Hermione wouldn't believe it. Ron could be horribly oblivious, and painfully rude, but he never forgot about family.

'Do you think he's doing any better?'

'You'll be able to ask him in a moment.' Harry sat his water down and moved to the table. Hermione was beginning to feel a little ill. What was she doing? She didn't know the first thing about helping anyone but Harry. She hardly new Fred. Why would he want to talk to her?

He wouldn't.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all tensed suddenly and Hermione felt herself do the same, unsure of what was wrong. Had they heard something?

"What?" She wasn't sure how loud the word was, but it managed to get Ginny's attention.

'The Floo.'

Oh, they were here then.

Sure enough six figures rounded the corner and came into the kitchen. Bill, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and George, all surrounding a stooped figure with bandages wrapped around his forehead.

Fred.

No one was speaking, Hermione wasn't sure anyone was even breathing. She certainly wasn't. The Weasley's led Fred forward, George's arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Hermione was studying Fred's face intently, and she felt her heart break a little when he stopped dead in his tracks and spoke.

'Stop. I don't need help. I know my way around.' George looked stricken but he dropped his arm and stepped back, giving his twin the requested room. Fred stood still for a moment before taking a tentative step forward. He took another one, and then another one. He tipped forward, and Hermione could see what was going to happen before it did. She opened her mouth to warn him, but paused on her thick tongue.

Fred tripped on the kitchen rug and went hurtling forward. All the Weasley's surged forward but they were too late. Fred fell against the table and hit his head on it before crumpling to the floor.

For a terrible second no one moved, then George was rushing forward. He dropped beside Fred, blocking him from Hermione's view. He tired to help his twin up but Fred said something, shoving him away. Charlie took a step back, his eyes wide and George simply stared.

Fred spoke again. 'Go away! All of you!'

Hermione, to her shame, left with everyone else. She would tell him later, it was as simple as that.

-o-o-o-

It turned out to be anything but simple. Fred was avoiding everyone. He spent all his time on the couch, staring at the fireplace with a sad frown He never spoke to anyone, and he wouldn't go to the dinner table. He hardly ate anything George or Mrs. Weasley brought him either. Hermione had tried to talk to him twice, but he cut her off each time. He'd thank her for his worry and then tell her that he was fine.

Hermione was frightened. She hadn't told anyone yet, they had all been told at the same time she had. It hadn't been her choice. They all treated her differently, she didn't want the one person who didn't know and couldn't tell, to know that she was deaf. She was now a freak.

Even if he would be considered a freak by that definition. Hermione certainly didn't see him that way, she just didn't want to admit that she was deaf. That she had a weakness.

It felt like admitting it would be accepting it, and Hermione just wasn't ready for that.

'Pass the pepper?' Harry had waited until she looked up to ask the question. Hermione nodded her head complacently and handed him the spice before looking back down at her meat pie. She wasn't particularly hungry but she had to eat or Mrs. Weasley would worry, and Hermione couldn't have that.

Ginny tensed at her side and that caused her to look up. Fred was stumbling into the room, slowly. A frown was still on his lips, but his glare wasn't as pronounced.

'Can I join?' Hermione had never seen Mrs. Weasley move so quickly. She set another plate and George pulled Fred's chair out. Fred sat down slowly and didn't make any further movement for a moment.

'Who all is here?'

Mr. Weasley told him. Fred nodded his head and then laid his hands on the table. He groped around for a moment until he found his fork.

No one moved. Hermione's heart sped up and she was acting before she could really think. She hated it when everyone acted oddly around her, like they were scared to insult her. She hated that they had to act differently at all.

"How is Hogwart's going, Mr. Weasley?" She hoped she was loud enough. She knew it was odd how long it took her to speak. Arthur's head shot towards her and his eyes bugged out. It would have been comical if she wasn't so nervous. He quickly began to make complicated signs, explaining the progress. Arthur had taken to learning sign language zealous. Hermione assumed it was because of his love of all things muggle.

Right now though, it wasn't what she needed. She gave her head a frantic shake and signed back to him. /Say it out loud! Fred can't see you. He doesn't know I'm deaf./

Arthur's eyes grew even wider. 'Oh! They're-uh, the repairs are going well." He finished sheepishly, flushing red. No one else was talking yet. Hermione wished they'd stop staring and actually try to help.

"Rebuilding the defenses or doing something different?"

'What's wrong with your voice, Hermione?'

If she hadn't been staring at him she'd have missed it. As it was she felt her mouth drop open a bit. Now was the time to tell him the truth. He'd just given her the perfect opportunity.

"It was a trick sweet." Her shoulders slumped and she dropped her fork, unable to eat another bite. Why was she such a coward?

"I'm going to bed. I have some studying." She stood up and left the table, ignoring the stares being sent her way. She couldn't deal with them right now.

* * *

_A/n: So, that was chapter three. I did Fred's view at the top because my friend said he seemed out of character. I didn't really think that he was, but I thought i'd give you all a reason for him to be closed off._

_So, does anyone know what songs I've been using for my chapter titles? Shout out to the first person who guesses :_


	4. Chapter 4

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if i do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Four: Don't be ashamed to cry, let me see you through. 'Cause I've seen the dark side too.

* * *

Hermione was terrified. This would be her third attempt to talk to Fred. She had yet to find the courage to tell him she was deaf. She was still cursing herself for chickening out earlier when he commented on her changed voice.

Well, everyone always said the third time was the charm, right?

"I brought you a drink." She paused uncertainly in the doorway, gathering up her courage before continuing to his couch. "Hot cocoa."

'I don't want it.'

She set the cocoa down next to him and then sat down on the coffee table, careful to leave his face in front of her so that she could read his lips. "You're being petulant, Fred."

'Petulant? Can't you ever talk like normal people? I'm too tired for long words.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow and reminded herself to be patient. "My mistake. I'll rephrase. Fred, you're being rude."

'Sorry my pain is getting on your nerves.' Fred snapped, his eyes narrowing and his frown deepening. Hermione couldn't imagine what he sounded like. She couldn't really remember ever hearing Fred truly angry. 'I'm kind of having a bad time of it. You know, going blind and everything. But it's alright, I'll get over it. It's no big deal, at least I'm alive!'

Hermione took a sip of her tea and then very carefully set her mug down. She stared at Fred for a long moment, just taking him in. He looked horrible, a shadow of his normal happy, healthy self. Hermione didn't doubt that he'd been skipping meals and he probably had yet to have a full night's sleep.

She needed to be careful, if she messed this up it would be awhile before she could get him to listen again. He was acting angry, he probably really was. The anger he was directing towards her though was mostly a front. He didn't expect her to stay, she suspected he really wanted to talk to someone though.

Who better than her?

'Are you just going to sit there and stare at me? Rub in the fact that you can see me?' She imagined his tone was dark, probably a bit like Ron's.

"I'm deaf." Well, she hadn't quite intended for it to come out like that. There was no taking it back now. It was well and truly out.

Hermione imagined that the current silence would be deafening. She nearly smirked at the thought. Fred didn't say anything for a long moment but then, 'What?'

"I'm deaf. You said my voice changed? That's why." Hermione stood up abruptly as Fred's mouth opened and closed a few times. She set her tea down and stepped past him.

"Enjoy your cocoa, Fred." She turned away from him and headed for the stairs, barely aware of the tears that fell down her cheeks. As she climbed into her bed, more than content to just forget the world, she had one last thought.

She'd made her move, the ball was now in Fred's court. She could only hope he was willing to play the game with her.

-o-o-o-

To be honest, Hermione had been expecting it since she'd blurted out that she was blind. The Burrow was fairly big, of course, but there were only so many rooms one could hide in.

It didn't help that everyone was conspiring to get her and Fred to talk to each other. She didn't understand why, but they were under the belief that they needed each other. Hermione really just wanted to be left alone in her silence.

Until she'd see Fred. She'd see his frown and her heart would break. They'd all lost a hell of a lot in the war, but she didn't want them to lose their spirits. That was the one thing Voldemort was not supposed to be able to take.

So she'd let him find her. She was sitting in her favorite chair in the sitting room, a book in her lap and a mug of tea in her hand. Fred was standing in front of her, shuffling nervously.

"Do you want something?" She hoped her voice wasn't too hard. She hated how long it took to say though. She probably sounded stupid.

Fred fidgeted before responding. /How?/

"Bellatrix." She took a deep breath and set her book and mug down. She patted the foot rest in front of her and Fred reached out for it before slowly sitting down. Hermione took another breathe and then she told him what happened, the entire story. All about the pain, the fear, and how she'd blacked out. She explained her panic when she woke and that no one could tell her why it happened. No one knew how to fix it, and they weren't really trying to. She wasn't aware of all the tears falling down her cheeks until she had to rub her eyes to see clearly.

At some point in the story Fred had moved closer to her, his knee barely touching her own.

"So, you see Fred, you were wrong earlier." She swallowed thickly and rubbed at her eyes again before reaching forward and gently taking his hand in her own. "I can understand."

'Oh god,' He whimpered 'I'm so sorry, Hermione. I'm so bloody sorry.'

Hermione took another risk. She got up and sat next to him on the footrest, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and pulling him into her chest. Their tears mingled, and for the first time since she'd woken up a St. Mungo's, Hermione let herself cry.

-o-o-o-

Hermione woke up bright and early the next morning, feeling surprisingly refreshed. She felt hopeful.

It was weird. Hermione hadn't felt hopeful in a painfully long time. Since before the war really.

/They don't get it./ Fred signed, leaning back against the wall. He'd asked her to take him some place where they could talk alone, so she had led him to the broom closet in the back yard. The quarters were cramped and she hated to think what anyone would think if they were found. Still, desperate time called for desperate measures, right?

"They can't." Hermione replied, studying Fred's face. They were sitting across from each other. There was just enough room for it. Hermione had debated sitting beside him, but she wanted to be able to read his lips if she had to. "They simply can't understand what we're going through, but they all think they can."

/They keep trying to baby me./ Hermione nodded her head by reflex before remembering Fred couldn't see it. /I tried to go to the loo earlier, and George, Percy, and Charlie all offered to go with me./

"They're doing the same thing to me. They don't realize I want to try and do things on my own. I don't want their help."

Fred nodded his head, a slight grin beginning to quirk his lips.

/I bet they're freaking out right now./ Hermione snorted and nodded her head.

"Harry probably has the Ministry looking for us."

/Do they…/ He broke off and dropped his hands, shaking his head. 'Do they treat you like you'll break at any moment?'

Hermione sucked in a breath and drew her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin against her legs, nodding her head again.

"Yes. It's making me barmy."

'I just want them to go on like we used to. I'm still in shock, but I don't want them constantly reminding me. '

_Yes._ Hermione could hardly believe what she was reading. George was right, she could relate with Fred. They got what the other was going through. They really understood each other.

It grew quiet again, or, Hermione assumed it did. Fred was no longer speaking. Hermione objected to silence at that moment, she felt as though she was breaking through to Fred and she wanted to keep it open. SO, she blurted out the first thing shoe could think of.

"Harry told me I shouldn't pursue a job at the ministry. He said they weren't suitable for a person with disabilities. He thinks I'd do better at Hogwarts. Someplace I'm already familiar with."

'What did you say to that?'

"I told him it was none of his bloody business."

Fred didn't respond right away. He fiddled with the edge of his robe before turning his head back towards her. 'He's right you know.'

Hermione felt herself bristle. "What are you saying?"

'It's not suitable for you. The ministry doesn't want disabled workers.'

"So I'm supposed to give up my dreams because the ministry needs to change?"

'No, that's not what I'm saying. I just think you need to accept what's happening to you, like I have.'

"Accept what's happened to me? I lost my hearing, Fred, not my brain or abilities. I am still perfectly capable of functioning. I'm not giving up my dream just because it's a little bit harder now. I'm still normal. I'm fine. I don't need help or assistance."

'I'm not saying you're incapable. I'm saying you're being irrational. You're disabled, you have to accept that fact.'

"I'm not going to stop pursuing a career at the Ministry just because you or Harry don't think I can."

'I'm not saying you should. I'm just saying you should think about how hard it will be.'

"Hard? How do you know? You haven't even left the couch since you've come home."

And oh, Hermione hadn't meant to go there. She was supposed to be helping Fred, not cutting him down.

Fred scrambled up and then glared towards Hermione, his brow furrowed in anger. 'At least I'm accepting what's happened to me. It's time you did too, Hermione.'

-o-o-o-

The really annoying thing was that she hadn't even actually wanted to join the Ministry all that much. She just really hated that everyone was trying to take the option away from her.

The really annoying part was that they were all correct. She wouldn't be able to go to the Ministry without a lot of struggle.

The point of that matter was that it hadn't been worth it. She didn't care enough about that job future to hurt Fred.

He hadn't said anything since that night, and it had been two days. She'd hurt him, and she had never meant to.

So, Hermione was going to help him, and they were going to 'embrace their disabilities. They'd do it together if it killed her. She'd underestimated just how hurt Fred was. She'd had a lot longer to realize that she was deaf, and she'd realized quite quickly that there was a lot she could still do.

Fred hadn't realized that yet. Hermione would be the first to admit that he was going to have a harder time starting off. In the end though, he would probably be better at maneuvering than her. His other senses would kick into overdrive, and there was a lot one could do with spells after all. She'd just have to show him. He could be her ears, and she would be his eyes. They would relearn the world together.

All she had to do was apologize to Fred.

And Hermione knew just how to ask him for forgiveness, and start to help Fred.

-o-o-o-

Ron was looking at her as if she was crazy, George was frowning in confusion, and Harry was grinning as if she was the most brilliant thing ever.

Hermione was thrilled.

'What are you doing with _that?_' Hermione laughed, and knelt down, adjusting the lab's harness. Harry explained what the dog was for. It had taken her a surprisingly long time to locate. Even longer to get the muggle to understand that she herself didn't want the dog. Apparently they weren't meant for deaf people.

Whoever would have thought? Hermione had wanted to shake the rude muggle. She had gotten the dog in the end though, and she knew it would love Fred. He was really young and Hermione had never seen a more energetic dog. He seemed geared towards trouble already.

A hand landed on her shoulder, and she looked up in surprise. George was looking down at her with overly bright eyes.

/Thank you./

Hermione nodded her head, not trusting her voice.

* * *

_A/n: So, today has royally sucked. My best friends are fighting and my parents are jerks. I'm now hiding under my covers updating, thanking god that I have writing to turn to. I needed the pick me up._

_I hope you all like it. Like I promised, my shout out are:_

_Potterheadgleekmsdarrencriss guessed chapter three correctly, it was 'Cry', and Computer Geek got chapter two and one correct, 'Turning Tables' and 'Stronger'_

_Any guesses for this chapter?_

_Please leave a review if you're reading this :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if i do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Five: Don't stop believing, hold onto that feeling.

* * *

'What is this?' Fred asked, holding the extremely excited lab at arms length. She'd only just entered the room and the dog had already barreled towards it's new owner. It was trying to lick his face with everything in him.

"This," Hermione replied chipperly, unable to hide her grin at how much the dog already loved Fred, "is Archimedes. He is your new seeing eye dog."

Fred completely froze. Archimedes took the chance that his new master's surprise gave him, and pressed his muzzle right up against Fred's face. He licked the scars littered around his eyes and nuzzled his cheek affectionately. Hermione was well on her way to falling in love with the adorable dog.

'Seeing eye dog?' Fred questioned, pushing him away. Archimedes whimpered and Fred frowned. He reached his hand out tentatively and settled it on the lab's back.

"Yes. Muggles use them for aid in getting around. He can help guide you around." Hermione explained. She lowered herself next to Fred and took the hand that wasn't petting the lab. "You don't have to keep him, obviously, but I think it would help. You told me to accept my... my disability. Now it's my turn to tell you to accept yours." She let go of his hand and reached over him to give Archimedes a scratch behind his ear.

Fred was quiet for a moment. Hermione was beginning to know him well enough to realize it would be a bad idea to interrupt his thoughts.

'Archimede's, huh?' Fred said after a moment. Hermione smiled softly and nodded her head.

"Yes, Archimedes."

Fred moved his hand up and brushed the dog's muzzle, a grin beginning to lift his lips up. Hermione decided it was time to voice her actual plan. "Fred, I want to make a deal with you."

Fred lifted his head and then nodded. "I want to help you, and I want you to help me." she swallowed, hating how hard talking was. "I want us to heal and adapt together. Anything you have to learn, I want to learn, anything I have to learn, I want you to learn. We're going to have to change a lot of things, and I don't want the others to treat us like invalids. I want to be independent. You were right about the Ministry, but I don't want to just accept that."

'You don't want to give up.'

"Exactly."

'The buddy system then?'

He understood. "Yes."

Fred petted Archimedes's head again. 'I like that idea. IF you have a problem, you come to me, and I'll come to you. We can try by ourselves, and if we need help, we can help the other realize it, right?'

Hermione couldn't believe tears were in her eyes as she nodded her head. "Yes. That's what I'm thinking."

'It's a deal, Granger.' He grinned at Archimedes again. 'Would you describe what he looks like for me?'

Hermione nodded her head, blinking back tears. "Always, Fred." He grinned fully as Archimedes licked his hand. Hermione settled back on the couch and began to describe the golden haired dog. If a tear or two fell down her cheek while she did, well, it wasn't her fault and at least they weren't tears of sadness this time. They were tears of, okay, she wasn't really sure, but they were good tears.

-o-o-o-

'Okay, what are we doing first?' Fred asked, holding Archimedes' harness in one hand and the railing in the other. They were standing right outside of Hermione's room. It was the first day of their 'deal' and Fred already seemed cheerier.

"Reading." Hermione said, grinning slightly. She knew they'd need to get started on Braille quickly. It was a key factor in helping Fred work on his own.

'Huh?'

"Reading. We're going to learn Braille."

'We are?' Hermione almost laughed at how unsure Fred looked. It was kind of adorable.

"Yes we are."

'You too?' Fred gripped the rail a little tighter, but otherwise he displayed no sign of worry. Hermione knew this was a defining moment. If she backed out now, just made him learn the language, then he wouldn't let her help with anything else.

It was an easy answer. Besides, she had always been curious about the language.

"Of course. George as well. I hope you don't mind, I've asked him to join us." Fred frowned momentarily so Hermione continued. "He's really worried. He misses you, and I think he still is afraid you aren't really here."

Fred's face contorted in pain before he managed to mask it again. 'Alright then, George too.' He shook his head. 'Never thought George and I would volunteer to read.'

"You didn't." Fred turned towards her with a frown and she grinned as she continued. "George volunteered, you're being forced. I'm sorry, were you under the opinion you had a choice?"

Fred stared for a moment, and then he threw his head back and laughed. Hermione grinned for a moment, and then she felt it slip away. Her gut ached as she stared at him. She'd give almost anything to be able to hear him laugh.

'Hey, Freddie!' George bounced up behind his twin and patted his back, grinning when Archimedes nosed his leg affectionately. Fred stood still for a moment before turning towards George and grabbing him in a slightly awkward hug. George looked momentarily shocked, but then he gave a beaming smile and clutched Fred back. Hermione pretended not to notice the tears shining in his eyes when he finally let his twin go.

'Alright, so, Braille?' George asked, and Hermione just knew his tone was light and happy. It made her glad to think she might have had a small part in returning that tone to his voice.

"Yes, it's supposed to be a fairly simple concept to learn, but, we'll see?"

"Or not." Fred replied. Hermione's eyes widened and her cheeks heated in a horrified blush. What was she thinking? She shouldn't use that word so casually!

'Kidding. Guys, I'm kidding. Honestly, Granger, relax. Now, come on, I know you're just dying to make us read.'

George took over with a grin. 'It was probably one of her secret fantasies in school.'

Hermione was still blushing, but she wasn't about to let that stand. "Oh George, you just wish you were in my fantasies." She turned around and started down the stairs before he could see just how brightly she was blushing. Because she turned, she missed George's blush and Fred's bright laugh.

It was going to be a better day.

-o-o-o-

So, the concept of Braille was surprisingly simple-the second half of the alphabet mostly repeated the first half with an added dot-but it was far harder to learn than she would have thought. It was different, learning something solely by touch. She had a harder time discerning the number of dots present than she would have thought.

Still, Hermione was nothing if not stubborn, and the Weasley Twins were not the type to back down from a challenge.

Even if it involved reading.

'You know, this is really neat.' George commented after they had spent several hours learning the basic alphabet. 'It's amazing what muggles come up with.'

Fred snorted while Hermione rolled her eyes. Why did every wizard always sound so shocked that Muggles were capable of thinking? They had to be clever, they didn't have magic to make life easier. "What does wizard society do for disabled people?" She asked after a moment, frowning at her book. She couldn't really recall ever having actually met a disabled witch or wizard.

George lowered his book and studied her intently, a slightly worried expression on his face. To Hermione's surprise, it was Fred that answered.

'We don't do much of anything. We don't really need to. Our magic can heal most injuries, and any defects a person might be born with. It's really rare for a person to be born with a problem magic can't fix. I don't know any blind or deaf wizards.'

"I guess we'd have to turn to what the muggles do." George said with a shrug. Fred sighed and set his stack or Braille papers aside.

"Fred?" Hermione asked timidly. She didn't want him slipping back into his silent depression. She was alright with his depression-it was a natural part of healing-but she was not alright with his silence. She couldn't help him if he wouldn't talk to her.

'Wizard society doesn't expect us to do anything because we can't do anything.' Hermione shot a look at George whose mouth had just dropped open in surprise. He quickly looked to Hermione, clearly expecting her to answer him.

Honestly, did she have to do everything?

"We're not invalid's, Fred. There isn't anything we 'can't' do." Fred shook his head and leaned forward in his chair. He looked in her direction, his sightless eyes appearing to look for hers. She inadvertently moved a slight bit so that she was able to stare in to them.

'I'm not saying that, Hermione. I'm just saying that there's a lot I –we can't do anymore. I'm not a complete invalid, sure, but I need to accept that I can't do a lot of things.'

"Like what?" George was sitting very still beside her, an incredibly worried look on his face. Hermione ignored his obvious pretense and focused on Fred.

'Like? Well, umm... Cooking! I can't cook anymore.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow and glanced at George who looked surprised. "Cooking? You want to cook?" She was sure the disbelief in her voice was obvious. She'd never seen any of the Weasley boys cook.

Fred nodded his head, looking a little haughty. Hermione didn't have to be a master at legilmancy to know he thought he'd bested her on his first try. Really, he should have learned by now that Hermione was never bested.

"Well, I can't help your talent in the field, but I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to cook."

'Wait, what?' Hermione grinned wickedly and stood up. Archimedes lifted his head in interest as she stepped towards Fred.

"Give me your hand, Fred."

'Uh, I don't think I want to.' Hermione extended her hand but left the other one on her hip.

"Why Fred Weasley, are you scared?"

'Of cooking? No. Of you? Yes.' Hermione felt George move up behind her and her grin grew larger.

"Alright, Mr. Weasley. I'll offer you a challenge and a bribe. I bet that you and I can make a better batch of biscuits, than George. If I'm correct and we make a better batch, then I'll help you with one prank. If you're correct, and George wins, then I'll help him with a prank." She paused for a moment, "and my help includes supplies. Like Harry's invisibility cloak. It also comes with the advantage of no one suspecting me of foul play."

She knew by Fred's grin that she accepted her terms.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

_A/n: Thank you guys for all the reviews, they really perked up my day. I'm still depressed about my bff, but things are looking up. I'm applying for a new job, and I have an interview tonight (nervously crosses fingers)_

_Computer Geek guessed chapter four correctly, it was 'I'll stand by you', Potterheadgleekmsdarrencriss also guessed it correctly :D_

_Have y'all figured the title out? I'm kind of obsessed with music, in case you didn't notice, lol! and Computer Geek got chapter two and one correct, 'Turning Tables' and 'Stronger'_

_Any guesses for this chapter?_

_Please leave a review if you've got the time, they make my day :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if i do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Six: I'm the darkest hour Just before the dawn And I'm slowly sinking Into the slough of despond

* * *

It started off rather well, Hermione hadn't made cookies since she was thirteen. Unsurprisingly, she'd been rather preoccupied after that year with far too many things to enjoy something as trivial as making cookies.

She had never been particularly gifted in the kitchen either. That was another reason she avoided it. She hated not being good at something. Still, she could make decent cookies, and one really only needed to follow the recipe, right?

Hermione kind of hated that Fred's self esteem was about to be resting on their cooking skills.

"We'll need pans, George, would you grab them while Fred and I get the ingredients?" George nodded his head and went to the cabinet. Fred was staring at Hermione with a frown. She was fairly certain she knew why, too.

"Yes, Fred?"

'Aren't you forgetting something?'

Hermione grinned, she had been right. "What am I forgetting?"

'How can I grab ingredients if I can't see?'

"Muggles simply organize their own shelves so they can tell where things are. That's something you can use to, but as a wizard you have an advantage." She paused for a second to see if he would come up with the solution, but he just continued to frown in confusion. George was smiling encouragingly though, so she assumed he had figured it out. "You'll summon it."

Fred's ears turned red and his cheeks turned pink. Hermione found it quite adorable.

'oh' he mouthed. Hermione smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him forward. Archimedes trotted between them, his tongue lolling out so he looked to be smiling.

Fred's hand was surprisingly warm. Hermione's hands had always been unnaturally cold though, so she couldn't be sure if they were simply not as icy as hers. Still, it felt nice and she unconsciously tightened her grip. Fred didn't respond, and she missed his small smile as she led him forward. She stopped in front of the cabinet and raised his hand before turning towards him.

"Can you perform wandless magic?"

Fred nodded and Hermione smiled more widely. "Brilliant. She released his hand and took his wrist instead, resting it against the first shelf. "Your mother keeps all the baking ingredients; flour, sugar, baking soda, and such, on the top shelf, and she keeps the spices on the second. We'll only need the items on these two shelves. I'll teach you what the rest are at a later time, alright?"

Fred nodded again.

"First, we need flour, it'll be heavy when it hits your hand. Do you want to try and carry it or let me hold it?"

'You can, I'll need my hand free to summon the rest.' Hermione nodded her head then realized he couldn't see it.

"Good." She'd forgotten he would need a hand to hold Archimedes' harness. Fred flexed his fingers and then the flour was shooting towards his hand. Hermione beamed at him, and went to clap, blushing a slight bit when she realized she hadn't relinquished her hold on his wrist.

"Perfect! That's really impressive. I don't know many wizards, or witches, that can perform wandless magic." Fred grinned and passed the flour to her.

A few moments later Hermione had her arms full with all the supplies they would need for their cookies.

A half hour later, she was covered in flour, sugar, and vanilla. She was far better than Fred or George though. George was covered in melted chocolate and butter, while Fred was coated in batter and had egg's all in his hair.

Hermione wasn't terribly sure what had happened exactly. They'd managed to make a batch of cookies apiece, and then George had tripped and hit Hermione. She'd fallen into Fred, and then, well, they were a mess. Archimedes had knocked more of their supplies over as he'd tried to help Fred, and everything had just gotten worse.

Now they were all just standing in the middle of the kitchen. Hermione and George were staring at the mess in utter shock, and Fred was petting Archimedes, trying to calm his anxious, and treacle covered guide dog.

'You know, this could have been worse.' Fred said after an awkward moment, the egg yolk still dripping down his head.

"How?" Hermione risked, unsure how this could get worse. A blind and deaf person shouldn't be allowed in a kitchen to make cookies alone with a notorious prankster. Or an overly excited dog.

She couldn't believe they'd actually managed a batch of cookies a piece.

'Someone could have actually been in here and witnessed that complete debacle.'

Hermione almost snorted at that. George didn't hold back, and Fred beamed at the sound of his twins laughter.

Alright then, maybe it was a better success than Hermione had initially thought.

"You know, I think the cookies have cooled enough to try by now."

Hermione won the bet, though she suspected sabotage on George's part. The cookies were good, but the mess was another problem entirely.

-o-o-o-

Fred wouldn't tell her what prank he wanted her to do, but he was perking up a bit more each day. It had been a week since the cookie incident, and Hermione had spent every day with Fred, occasionally with George, Harry, or both, joining them.

Today was the first time they were going to go out in public though, and she was slightly terrified. George had finished cleaning the shop up and he wanted Fred to examine it with him to determine if it was ready to be reopened soon. They had products that still needed to be remade, but Ron had asked to join them while he studied for his Auror training, and George had agreed. So, Fred would be able to work on whatever he wanted to (Hermione had fought passionately with him about his ability to mix potions, and he had only relented when she reminded him of the cookies) and Ron could do the jobs neither of the twins wanted to take.

Needless to say, they loved the idea.

'Are you going into Madame Malkin's, or Flourish and Blott's?' Harry was holding her arm, helping to guide her through the crowd so that she wouldn't be bumped by people she couldn't hear.

"Flourish and Blott's, I'm getting low on parchment." She'd used all but three feet of hers teaching Fred, George, and herself how to read Braille. Harry had learned the alphabet as well, and Hermione had caught Molly and Arthur going through their notes.

'Why am I not surprised?' Harry teased gently. Hermione raised an eyebrow in challenge as they walked across the street to the shop. Fred and George had gone with Ron further up the crowded alley, heading towards their shop. It was still the brightest, cheeriest store in Diagon Alley.

"Oh shut it. You know I need my parchment."

'I'm sure you won't even look at the books.' Harry said in a falsely sweet tone. She could see the mischief in his eyes, and it made her heart squeeze happily. He was teasing her again, just like he used to before the accident. He was helping her, and she was grateful for his gentle guidance, but he wasn't treating her like she was about to break.

They entered the shop and split up, Harry grabbing her parchment for her while she went to examine the books. She missed the tall wizard hanging around the back of the shop, and she missed the eager leer he sent her direction as she crossed the shop.

She didn't miss his sudden appearance by her side though, nor did she miss the way he was invading her personal space. She moved two steps to her left in hopes that he wouldn't follow her.

He did, and she caught his leer. Where had Harry gone to?

Hermione decided that, at the moment, the parchment would be far more interesting than the books. She dropped the book she had been examining and turned towards the parchment, hoping to see Harry there. The wizard beside her moved as well, and to her horror, grabbed her arm.

'Hey, where do you think you're going?'

"Let me go." She tugged her arm, hoping to break from his grip. The wizards eyes widened and he looked disgusted. He looked over her head for a second then returned his gaze to hers.

'Hermione, huh? You're that famous bitch-the one that helped bring Voldemort down, right?'

How did he learn her name?

'So, not only are you a mud-blood, you're a dumb mud-blood. God, if I sounded like that I'd curse myself. Be grateful you're deaf and can't hear that horrible screeching you call a voice.'

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock as the wizard dropped her arm. She stumbled backwards, right into someone else's chest. She spun around and nearly cried in relief at seeing it was Harry.

He looked alarm, scanning her face. 'What happened?' His eyes shot to the retreating wizard. 'Who was he? Hermione?'

She couldn't find any words. His voice just kept replaying in her head.

Did she really sound as horrible as he described?

Hermione couldn't find the will to answer Harry's questions. She just shook her head and lead him out of the shop, forgetting her parchment.

-o-o-o-

(Fred's point of view)

Something was decidedly different with Hermione when Fred got back to the Burrow that night. He'd spent the day wandering around 93 Diagon Alley, and it had been thrilling and terrifying. The shop had come through remarkably well, nearly all the inventory had been saved by their protective measures. It had felt like old times, and the simple joy that the prank store had always given him was still there.

It still represented a sense of independence that Fred wasn't sure he was ready for though. He'd had a harder time navigating than he'd have thought, and Archimedes had been frightened by a few of the more active prank products, trying to lead Fred away from them.

Not to mention how oddly everyone who saw the dog had treated him.

Fred really didn't know what to think about the whole ordeal.

The house was quieter than usual. Something was off in the air, he couldn't put his finger on it though. Archimedes didn't react in anyway, so Fred decided it was just him. He let the lab lead him to the couch, and he lowered himself down on it, nodding at George when he said he wanted to fix a few sandwiches.

Archimedes laid his muzzle on Fred's leg and panted happily. Fred reached up and petted him, smiling softly at the way his dog nuzzled his hand.

It was remarkable how quickly he'd fallen in love with the dog. He'd never actually had a pet before. Bill had a rat when they were really young, Charlie always had animals hanging about, Percy had an Owl, and Ron did as well, but George and he had never had a pet. They'd never really had a interest in one.

Fred would never admit it either, but Archimedes made his life remarkably easier. Hermione had been right about him.

"Hey, Hermione. How are you doing? You look a little pale." George's voice drifted in from the kitchen, making Fred grin a little. It amazed him how much his hearing had improved. He'd always heard the other senses heightened once a person went blind, but he'd thought it was hearsay.

No response came, so Fred replayed what George had just said in his head. Uh-oh, was Hermione not okay?

The thought worried him a bit more than it probably should. The little Gryffindor had wormed her way into his heart, just like Archimedes. He was beginning to depend on her a little bit. She was always there, warm and endlessly optimistic. Whenever he thought he was going to submit to the gloom that threatened to consume him. (He was never going to see a color again, he was already forgetting what they looked like. He could scarcely remember George's eyes.) Hermione would appear and offer him a little bit of hope. She seemed almost bright enough to see when she laughed.

Her voice was a little odd, sure, but it was oddly honest.

"We're having a snack since everyone else is out."

So that was why the house felt so different, they were the only ones in it. He'd thought it was unnaturally quiet.

"You'll join us, right? You know I need my favorite prefect-don't tell Percy."

Hermione didn't laugh. That was odd, she was always quick to laugh. Fred heard the floorboard in the kitchen, the one by the sink, squeak, and Archimedes perked up by his leg.

They must be coming back in. Sure enough, Fred felt the air change slightly and smelt the sandwiches that George had just made. He sniffed again and caught a faint trace of honeysuckle. That was the soap that Hermione used. It was soft and oddly soothing.

"Hey, Hermione. How was Flourish and Blott's?" He could feel himself grinning, already anticipating the bookworms bubbly answer. She'd have bought a new book for sure. One that she probably would have already started.

He was so glad she hadn't lost the ability to read. It killed him to think they may have switched places. He could have been deaf and her blind. He shuddered to think of never hearing another laugh again.

Fred heard a plate set down in front of him, then the 'whooshing' noise of the couch across from adjusting under additional weight. George and Hermione had sat down then.

Why was she so quiet?

Oh, maybe she had missed his lips. He signed the question, trying not to give at the annoyed sound Archimedes made when he stopped petting him.

Still, he received no reply.

He could hear George chewing his sandwich, and then he picked up on a faint whishing noise. Hermione was signing? Why? She knew he couldn't see the motions.

He frowned.

"She didn't stop by Flourish and Blott's?" George repeated what Hermione signed, raising his voice an octave at the end, clearly wondering, like Fred, why the bookworm had stayed away from her favorite shop.

"You were too busy? With what? Harry had Auror business?" George paused, probably chewing his sandwich thoughtfully. "That's odd. Ron didn't have to do anything." Hermione signed something and George snorted.

Fred continued to sit, oblivious to the conversation happening around him and hating the heavy silence and darkness surrounding him as he fought back tears.

Why was Hermione excluding him?

* * *

_A/n: Wow, this is embarrassing o_o I forgot my login! I have ten e-mail accounts (I'm crazy like that ;) ) and i couldn't figure out which one i use, then i forgot my password. So i remember it, then, like an idiot i publish a new story. before i can update this one the stupid site starts erroring out all my new document uploads._

_So, i'm back and here is a new chapter :) Sorry for the delay! _

_potterlunar, raem9898, computer geek, iLoveRomance2o11, Potterheadgleekmrsdarrencriss (the first to post) all got the song correct! Though we still haven't had a guess for the title of the story :(. The song for this chapter is my all time favorite in it's genre *heart*_

_Oh, someone messaged me with a song request, so if y'all have one, send it my way! I'll see if i can fit it in. _

_the songs up to date are:_

_Stronger= Kelly Clarkson_

_Turning Tables= Adele_

_Cry= Kelly Clarkson_

_I'll stand by you= The Pretenders_

_Don't Stop Believing= Journey_

_Lol, so I just realized that until this chapter, all those songs were also on glee. That's just how I roll!_

_Sorry for the word vomit, leave a review if you can, please! __they make my day :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Seven: Someones always tryin' to start my baby cryin'.

* * *

It was gray outside, and Hermione was staring out the window at gathering storm clouds. It was growing cold, and she knew it was almost time for dinner. She just didn't particularly feel like participating. She didn't want to have to face the others. They'd look at her oddly. She couldn't explain what was wrong.

Hermione really didn't want to look at Fred either. She'd sign something and he'd get the pained expression that he was wearing more and more. It felt as though she was stabbing him, or kicking Archimedes in front of him. It had been three days since she'd gone out, three days since all those horrible things had been said.

She knew it wasn't true, but still, it hurt. She couldn't tell what she sounded like. Hermione hated the thought that he might be right.

A hand on her arm brought her out of her thoughts. She turned towards it to find George. Fred and Archimedes were a few feet behind him, looking anxious.

'Hermione? Dinners ready.'

'Yeah, mum wants to start before the storm hits. She wants Ron and Percy to patch the roof afterwards.' Fred spoke quickly, and started to worry his lip after he finished. He was clearly waiting for a response.

Hermione hesitated for a second, her lips already parted to say the words when the wizard's words from earlier came crashing back over her.

_'So, not only are you a mud-blood, you're a dumb mud-blood. God, if I sounded like that I'd curse myself. Be grateful you're deaf and can't hear that horrible screeching you call a voice._

She closed her mouth and signed to George, hating the defeated feeling that washed over her. She felt like a first year again, being teased for her bushy hair and large teeth. _It's no wonder she hasn't gotten any friends!_ Hermione had friends now, she couldn't go back to that. She couldn't lose them because she sounded terrible.

She would rather lose her voice. It was as simple as that.

She refused to think about how the wizard was winning. Hermione wouldn't talk.

She might never do it again. Not if she sounded terrible. She'd simply lose her voice. What was one more thing to lose? She'd already lost her hearing, she probably wouldn't even miss it.

No one would.

-o-o-o-

Fred was tired of the silence. He'd gone blind, not deaf. He had to deal with the darkness, but not the quiet.

He needed Hermione to talk again, he was missing her soft voice. She'd quit on him for some reason, and he'd had enough of it.

Because damn it, he trusts her, and he doesn't want her breaking their deal. If she's keeping something from him, well, he really will be alone.

And Fred has never been alone. His entire life he's had someone, usually George. He loves George, and he's still his closest friend, his confidant, his twin, but he can't understand. Hermione is the only one that really can.

Plus, Fred really just misses her. Even if she does tend to nag a bit.

"Fred, we're going to the Three Broomsticks, do you want to come with us?"

George sounded eager, hopeful. Fred had no doubt that he wanted Fred to come with him, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He hadn't been out to see his friends since the accident. He hadn't really been out all that much at all.

"Yeah, I'll come." Holy Merlin, what was he thinking? Did he really just say that?

"Brilliant! We'll leave in half an hour?"

"Uh, sure." George left the room, no doubt going to confirm the plans for the evening.

"Archimedes, what did I just do?"

His lab didn't answer, he just wagged his tail and drooled on Fred's shoe.

He hoped that wasn't a sign of how the evening would go.

-o-o-o-

George set Fred down at a corner bar. He took a seat on the outside edge and Archimedes sat next to him. He could feel eyes on him, and probably Archimedes. In hindsight, the dark glasses might have been a bit much, but he didn't want anyone staring at his eyes. Not that he would know if they were. Still, it made him uncomfortable. The restaurant was loud too, louder than any place he'd been to. It was a little overwhelming, just a rush of sounds and scents.

"Fred?" Lee, he recognized the voice. A grin lifted his lips before he could do anything else. "And who is this?"

"Hey, Lee. It's Archimedes." He felt the dog move next to him and he heard Lee sit down. It was silent for a moment, except for the sound of Archimedes sniffing, and then licking, Lee.

"Oh my god, he's so cute!" Angelina, no doubt about it.

"I assume you're talking about the dog since George is at the bar." Fred said with a grin. Angelina sat by Lee.

"Yes, I heard you got a… guide dog?" Fred nodded that he she had the term correct. "Does it, um, help?"

"Yeah, Archimedes does. I thought it would be difficult but he's always eager to help."

"Have you taught him any pranks yet?" Fred nearly jumped, he hadn't heard Oliver arrive.

"Not yet, but you should see the list of ideas he has." George set the food on the table and leaned over Fred to do so. It blocked out the hubbub from the left side of the restaurant. His hearing readjusted and focused on the right side, where one word leapt out.

_Hermione._

George sat down and the restaurant grew uncomfortably loud again. Fred was curious now though, so he focused all his energies on blocking everything around him out except for the deep, rough voice that had said Hermione's name. It took him a moment, but then he heard it.

"So, the little bitch is just standing in the aisle, looking at the books having a grand ole time. I think to myself, 'Peters, that there is a fine bit of arse. Why don't you get acquainted with it.'"

Fred didn't like this wizard. He was gripping his fork so tightly that his knuckles were beginning to hurt.

"So I's go over to her, just to say hey, and she don't make a response. I says 'hey' again, but she just ignores me, real rude like. So, I go for her and she freezes up. I grabs her arm, and she panics. She tries to wrench free, but I don't let the wench go. Then, her friend, who's none other than Harry bleeding Potter, calls out for her. She don't make no response, but just goes on trying to free herself. That's when it hits me, you know? She can't hear. She speaks and her voice is horrible, all dead and stilted. Honestly, I never heard nothing like it. I told the bitch what I thought, and then left her. Mudblood had tears in her eyes and everythin'."

Fred didn't recall standing, nor did he recall stumbling across the restaurant towards that voice. He didn't really recall anything until he was swinging wildly at the bastard that had dared to insult Hermione. He missed, and the wizard swung back at him, hurling obscenities.

He hadn't thought any of this through. He didn't even register the fact that the wizard had friends. They all stood up, and Fred was suddenly be pushed at from all sides. He heard George shout something behind him right before a fist collided with his nose.

Archimedes was by his side in a second. His lab grabbed the wizard by the leg and held him in place, growling low in his throat so that Fred could identify where the man was. Fred ignored the pain in his nose and swung out again. This time his fist made contact with flesh. The man cried out in pain and shock, and then Fred was being wrapped up in long arms and jerked back.

He shouted out indignantly, struggling against George's arms while his twin said something to him. He felt Archimedes by his side, and then suddenly everything was compressed.

He'd forgotten how uncomfortable apparition was.

They landed at the Burrow, and George deposited him on the bed.

"What the hell, Fred?"

He couldn't explain what came over him, he just knew he'd been enraged to hear that filth talk about Hermione that way. Her voice was not 'dead' nor was she a bitch or mudblood. She was a strong, beautiful witch.

And he know knew why she'd gone silent on him. It made him fume.

"I think I need some help, Georgie."

He didn't need to see to know that he now had George's undivided attention. Even Archimedes sat down, ready to listen.

-o-o-o-

'I want you to read this to me.' Fred dropped a rather thick book in front of Hermione and then preceeded to stand in front of her expectantly.

Hermione's eyes darted around the room, searching for anybody else. They were alone in the room though, it was just her, Fred, and Archimedes.

She couldn't sign then. "No." God, that was harder than it had ever been. She'd nearly forgotten how to form the words. Her throat was hoarse from lack of use too. Apparantely it wouldn't take as long to lose her voice as she had anticipated.

It killed her that she still felt sad about the loss.

'Why not? You haven't spoken at all recently. You need to exercise your voice. Harry talked to a muggle and they said your speech shouldn't be affected by going deaf. Not talking though, he said you might forget the sounds.'

Then why the hell was it so hard for her to talk?

"Then I'll forget."

Fred lowered himself down so he was even with her, a very serious look on his face. 'Read it out loud, Hermione.'

"I won't." She said shortly, hating that he was making her talk. It was so difficult, and she knew it sounded terrible. She pushed the book into his hand and turned back to her NEWT manual. Fred frowned and shook his head.

'No, Granger, we had a deal, remember? I'm doing Braille-which has caused me to do more reading than I've managed in my entire life I'll have you know-and you're going to really talk. Before you would talk in a whisper, and in as few or short of words as possible. Recently, you won't talk at all. I say no more.' He dropped the book in front of her again. 'So, it's your turn. Read.'

He had to play the guilt card? She picked the book up, a grin quirking her lips at what it was. "Hogwarts: A History?" Fred grinned and nodded his head.

'Knew you couldn't say no to it.'

"Fine, I'll try." She flipped it open to the first page and studied the familiar text. She wet her lips and breathed the words out.

A hand covered the book. she looked up to see Fred frowning. "No, Hermione. Louder. Think of how many times you had to tell Harry and Ron about this book. All they had to do was read it. I want to know everything about it, but they don't make a Braille copy. You're my only hope. Don't let me leave without knowing what's in there, Hermione!' He made an exaggerated desperate face and Hermione couldn't fight a laugh. Fred grinned and plopped down in front of, propping his chin on his hand as he waited. He looked like a kid about to be told his favorite bed time story.

It warmed Hermione's heart more than she cared to admit. She lowered her eyes back to the book and tried to keep her smile in check as she read the extremely familiar words.

* * *

_A/n: God, this chapter was a b**** to write. I don't know why, but it was! _

_Computer geek got the song correct, Northern Wind by Color and City. It's a beautiful love song *hearts*_

_Guess away at this chapter, it's a good one ;)_

_Also if you have a song request, send it my way! I'll see if i can fit it in._

_ Cool-girl, yes, I love glee ;)_

_Don't forget to leave a review, they make Archimedes smile!_


	8. Chapter 8

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Eight: Here comes the sun and I say: It's alright.

* * *

Hermione was sitting outside the Burrow, lounging against one of her favorite trees.

A dog rubbed her arm and she nearly screamed. "Archimedes! What are you doing out here?" Fred plopped down next to her in answer, a small grin playing on his lips. Archimedes walked around in a tight circle three times before promptly dropping down and tucking his nose under his paw.

He was fast asleep less than thirty seconds later. She shuffled back against the tree, more than content to watch the dog sleep as she tried not to remember all the pain being here brought.

She was feeling rather morose today. The silence just seemed heavier.

Fred tapped her arm and she turned towards him, giving him her full attention. /What are you doing?/ Fred usually chose to speak and let her read his lips. He didn't have to worry about hitting anything that way. She paused for a moment, wondering why he was choosing to sign before answering him.

"Thinking."

/You do that entirely too much, Granger./

"Poppycock." Fred was still for a moment before signing.

/What are you thinking about?/

"That I used to come here with Crookie."

Fred didn't make a reply, for which Hermione was grateful. This was the first time she had mentioned her dead pet. Harry had found him in her bedroom the day after the war, while she was still unconscious. He'd died in his sleep under her bed.

It broke Hermione's heart to think he had died waiting for her to come back.

"It was our favorite spot. I'd tell him everything that was troubling me. All my fears and worries, and he'd just sit and listen, no matter how silly or petty they were. When I was finished he'd crawl up my lap and curl his tail around my waist before laying a paw on my hand. It was like he was trying to tell me that no matter how bad things got he'd be there for me. He'd always be my friend. "

She managed to suppress the tears and she sat up straighter, trying to be stronger.

/I know why you stopped talking./ Hermione was staring at Archimedes and almost missed what he signed.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione couldn't help but hope that she had misread his signs. Fred couldn't have possibly known why she stopped talking. He probably just thought it was because it hurt. Which was partially true.

Fred signed slowly so she would be sure not to miss anything. /I know why you stopped talking./

Hermione turned against the tree and studied Fred. He was sitting cross legged, a hand on Archimedes back with a frown. It wasn't an angry frown, it was a hurt frown. Hermione didn't really understand it but she wanted to get rid of it.

"Why?"

/He was wrong./

Oh god, Fred knew! How did he know? She hated the thought that he knew what he said about her. All the awful words started playing in her head again. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She was so upset she missed Fred signing. It wasn't until she felt a pair of hands on her face that she managed to focus.

'Hermione, he was wrong.'

"I sound awful."

Fred pulled back, looking shocked. 'What?'

"I sound awful-he was right."

'Hermione, this is probably going to hurt your feelings, so I'm apologizing in advance. How the hell would you know he was right?'

He was right, it hurt her feelings. He was correct that she couldn't tell what she sounded like, but she hated being reminded of the fact.

'That's like me saying I look awful. I have no way of knowing what I look like. I have to take what other people say. I have to trust them.' He laid a hand on her arm and the warmth of it made her lean into the touch. 'I'm asking you to trust me. You don't sound terrible. I like your voice.'

And now Fred was blushing and it was more adorable than it really should have been.

"You do?"

'Yeah, it's honest. You can't hide what you're thinking. It comes out the way you're feeling.' He paused, fiddling with Archimedes collar. 'Don't lose your voice, Hermione. Don't let them take it from you.'

Hermione started crying and she couldn't stop the blasted tears. Again. She wasn't even sure why she was crying. She just felt defeated, and tired, and like she had failed Fred.

He moved towards her and laid a hand on her shoulder. So Hermione just did what she was feeling. She scooted closer to him and flung her arms around him, hugging him and weeping into his shoulder.

Hermione felt Fred freeze momentarily when wrapped her arms around his middle. She knew he would be able to feel her tears against his skin, and he could probably hear her sniffs.

It only took a moment for him to wrap her up as tightly as he could and start rocking her gently. He moved his head so she could see him and he spoke again.

'Please believe me when I say you're not alone. We're all here for you. Just like you've always been there for all of us.'

Hermione clung to him tighter, and for the first time in a very long time, she let herself believe that she wasn't alone. She let herself believe that Fred really could help her heal, and defeat this disability.

-o-o-o-

A week later found Hermione in the same spot, but with a bit lighter of a heart. She was reading every day, and it was helping her voice. She was getting better at controlling her volume, according to Fred, and it was getting easier.

She was beginning to suspect that the healers had missed an injury to her throat when they were examining her. It was the only thing that explained the pain speaking had caused her.

Hermione tried not to shudder when she thought about how close she had come to just giving up on talking.

She felt something change in the breeze blowing across the tree and looked up from her book just in time to see Archimedes hurtling towards her.

Again.

"Archimedes!" She yelped, dropping her book and letting out a peal of giggles as the dog licked her face over eagerly.

"Fred, control your beast!" Hermione hoped she was loud enough for Fred to see, she couldn't actually see if he was even close. He must have been though, because a moment later the dog backed away and she was free.

Fred was standing to her right, a large package in his hands and a nervous look on his face. 'Would you walk with me?'

Hermione smiled and stood up, feeling a little worried for her friend. "Sure, Fred. Where to?"

'The lake.' He grabbed Archimedes harness a little more tightly. Hermione stepped to his side and gently laid a hand on his shoulder so that he knew she was there. They started walking into the woods and Hermione couldn't get over how quiet it was.

Well, it was always quiet, but they weren't talking. They didn't stop until they reached the lake, and then Fred gently undid Archimedes harness before picking the package back up. He slowly turned towards Hermione and took her hand, placing the package in it.

'This, obviously, is for you. I got it so, um, well, just open it and then I'll explain.'

Hermione stared at him curiously before looking down at the package. "Alright." She lifted it up slowly and noticed that it had holes in the paper covering it. She lifted it a bit higher and felt something move inside it.

There was something alive inside. She nearly yelped. Hermione chose to shoot Fred another surprised look before pulling the paper off. It was a bird cage, with two small, brownish-green birds inside that instantly opened their beaks and started chirping at her. One kept singing while the other hopped around his cage eagerly, tilting his head and calling out to her.

She might have already fallen a little bit in love with them. She had no idea what type they were though. "Fred?" She questioned, looking back up at him.

'They're, uh, Warblers.' She looked back at the birds and felt herself grin.

"They're adorable, thank you, Fred."

'I'm glad you like it.' They grew silent for a moment before she spoke again.

"So, warblers?" Hermione clutched the little bird's cage a little more tightly. Fred nodded his head and gave her a half smile. They started walking again.

/Yeah/ he signed after a moment.

"Why?"

/Because they're magical./

Hermione had never heard that before. She'd never once read about Warblers having any sort of magical property. She was the only one in her year that had read the entirety of _Magical Beast and Where to Find Them_ too.

"They are?"

Fred stopped walking and turned towards her. /Yeah, their voices are./

Hermione wished she could remember what their song sounded like.

/When they're together, their voices are strong and beautiful./ He paused and seemed to struggle for a moment before sighing and pointing to his mouth.

'This'll be easier to explain by lip reading.'

"Alright."

'Okay, Warbler's together have strong, beautiful voices, but only together. They tend to live in big groups, harmonizing with each other. They try to stay that way, because whenever they are alone, they get lost and quiet. When they're separated from their friends, their family, their voice's get weaker and weaker until they stop singing all together.' He paused, his sightless eyes staring off into the distance. Hermione couldn't breathe, couldn't move. She felt as if she was on the edge of something big, a revelation they wouldn't be able to return from. Finally, he continued. 'Only when they find another Warbler,' he turned so he was staring in her direction, 'a mate, can they learn to sing again. Only when they have someone to sing with, to do the one thing they're born to do, will their voices return.'

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth, covering the soft little gasp she accidentally let out.

Fred smiled, a lopsided grin that made her heart flutter a little, and reached out his hand towards her. She didn't hesitate before touching it with her own.

'I never want you to lose your voice, Hermione.'

Hermione's heart stopped it's fluttering and just flew straight to her throat, lodging there and making it impossible to say anything. Her entire body ached to reach out and touch Fred.

She had no idea what to do, but Fred was looking at her strangely, almost adoringly. The silence and moment hung heavily between them. Hermione was about to do something desperate when Archimedes pushed his way in between them and barked, his tail wagging eagerly. Fred dropped her hand and reached for his harness, a blush making his ears glow red.

Hermione refused to acknowledge the way her own cheeks were glowing.

* * *

_A/n: _

_Good news, this chapter was not a b****! Lol, I have a new job, with better pay now, and I am in a very happy mood._

_I have also discovered that you guys really, really, love the king of pop. Yep, It was indeed Wanna Be Starting Something by MJ_

_raem9898,__Potterheadgleekmrsdarrencriss, xox Mountain Girl xox, Potterlunar, and __Computer geek all got the song correct :D_

_Don't forget to send any request to me (or review with them) and guess away at this chapter. _

_Don't forget to leave a review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Eight: Don't tell me not to live just sit and putter

* * *

'God, it takes forever to get places when you have to use the floo network. I miss apparating.'

Hermione blinked at Fred, not understanding what he meant. They were browsing through Flourish and Blotts together and his statement seemed rather off the cuff.

"Beg your pardon?"

'Well, I'm just saying it takes longer to go by floo. Also, not everywhere has a floo.'

"So, why don't you apparate?"

Fred turned towards her with an upraised eyebrow. 'Because I can't go someplace if I can't see. Espically not new places.'

Hermione snorted, and felt terribly rude because of it. She couldn't help it though, that was crazy. "That's nonsense, Harry being alive is proof that you don't have to know or see a place to apparate there."

'Huh?'

"Sorry, I forgot you weren't there. I wasn't really, but that's beside the point. When he was apparating to Shell Cottage for the first time, he'd never seen it. He just kept repeating the name in his head and he arrived safely."

Fred pulled a book out and ran his finger over the spine.

"Besides, I already told you, you can do anything."

Fred put the book back up and gave his head a shake. 'That's true to an extent, sure. But we still can't do something's.'

Hermione spun on her heel to face him, her hands flying to her hips. "Frederick Weasley, I told you to stop that. We can do anything we want. Don't make me prove it to you again."

'It's alright, I believe you.' Hermione didn't believe him. He looked like he was just humoring her, and Hermione hated to be humored.

She put a hand on his arm and nudged him around so he was facing her. "Fred Weasley, I am going to prove it to you once and for all. In the next month, I am going to make you do thirty things you think are impossible. I'm going to prove that you are wrong." She lowered her voice and stepped in closer. "And you know I can do it."

Fred swallowed and Hermione felt her heart flutter faster when she realized just how close they were standing to each other. She could even smell his cologne from this distance. It was citrusy with a hint of… sandalwood?

She rather liked it.

'Are you challenging me, Granger?'

"Oh yes, Weasley. I am most assuredly challenging you." She smirked. "Do you feel up to it?"

'Ah but the question, love, is if you feel ready. You see, I won't take it easy on you just because you're a bird.'

Hermione grinned with excitement. She loved bantering with Fred. "Fred, my dear Fred, you will never beat me. Give me your very worse."

'Honestly, you two are giving me a cavity.' George bumped Fred with his shoulder and Hermione flushed a bright red as Harry joined them. She hadn't realized they were here. God, they probably thought she was flirting with Fred.

Which she wasn't, of course.

Much.

-o-o-o-

Hermione rapped her knuckles against Fred's door and stood still for a moment before she realized she'd have no idea if he actually told her she could come in.

"It's Hermione." She called out, hoping he would know that she'd need some sort of visible signal to know if she could come in. The door swung open a small amount, and Hermione smiled. She walked in to find Fred lounging on the bed, a notebook in his right hand a quill in his left. He was frowning at the parchment as though it were causing him problems. Archimedes was at his feet, keeping a silent vigil. He lifted his head in recognition when Hermione entered the room and his tail began to beat a quiet 'thump , thump' against the floor.

"Is something wrong?" She took a seat on the bed next to him and peered at the notebook. He hadn't written anything on it yet. There were just a few spots where some ink had dripped on it.

Fred nodded his head.

"What?"

'I can't figure out what to write.'

"For?"

Fred looked at her and Hermione once again found herself marveling at just how good he was getting at finding people. She would have sworn he could see her. He was facing right at her. Only his sightless eyes gave him away. The way they seemed to flicker around, always looking for her face made her heart break.

'For the list. You know, the thirty items you told me to give you. I can't think of anything.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "So you're already admitting defeat? Come, Fred, that wasn't very much fun."

He sat up straighter, looking indignant. 'I'm not giving up! I just can't think at the moment.'

"Why not?"

Fred fidgeted with his quill, twirling it around in his fingers uneasily. Archimedes lifted his head and looked at Fred before nuzzling his muzzle against his leg. It warmed Hermione to her heart that he was trying to comfort Fred.

'I can't think in here.'

That seemed an easy enough solution to fix.

"Very well, where is your favorite thinking spot?"

'The roof.' Fred might as well have said the moon. It might have been easier for Hermione to reach.

She really hated heights.

"Erm, the roof?"

Fred snorted and nodded his head. 'Yeah, impossible to get to, huh?'

"That's your first item on the list." Hermione grabbed his hand and brought it to the notebook. "And I'm about to prove it wrong." She waited a moment for Fred to scribble it down then she sat up. She crawled to the side of the bed where the window was and pushed it up before glancing up.

The roof was about ten feet above them, not very reachable from this window. Perhaps her room? It was a floor higher up. It might be easier to get to the roof. Her wand was in there at least. If nothing else she could magic them up there.

Hermione tilted her head to look at Fred and found him staring at her. Her cheeks heated up in a blush at the position she was in. She was on her hands and knees on his bed with her arse up in the air.

Thank goodness he couldn't see.

She slipped off the bed easily and took Fred's hand, the one with the quill. She gave it a quick pull and he was standing up. "You are coming with me."

'Where to?'

"The roof." And god, Hermione hoped her voice was coming out more certain than she felt. She really, really hated heights.

'I'll believe that when I see it.' Hermione snorted and led him out of the room. She took the steps slowly, mindful of Fred and the fact that Archimedes (who was following Fred) wasn't leading him. She stopped in front of her room and pushed the door open, gently guiding Fred inside.

"Here we are." Fred just stood still for a moment.

'Umm, Hermione? I'm blind, but even I can tell this isn't the roof.'

"Darn it, what gave me away?" Hermione pulled him towards her window.

/The lack of window./ He paused for a moment, then a rather large grin lifted his lips. /The birds too./ Hermione's darted to the bird cage in the corner of the room. Pavarotti and Pandora were chirping away quite happily. She'd cast a silencing charm on her door so that they wouldn't bug anyone with their song. Mostly because she couldn't tell if they were singing or not.

It was Harry that had brought their… perkiness, to her attention. He suggested the silencing charm while she was helping him study for his auror training.

/They have beautiful voices./ Fred signed, drawing Hermione out of her thoughts. She smiled happily and continued towards her window. It surprised her that she wasn't actually upset about not being able to hear them. She was mostly just happy that Fred could.

"Alright, this is where things might get difficult. We're going to have to climb out the window, then out on to the ledge. We have to go three feet to the right, and then we're at the roof." She swallowed and looked out her window. They were really high up.

'Well that should be fun. And not at all potentially deadly.' Hermione pushed her window open and swallowed thickly. She could do this. It was just a few feet, hardly anything to worry about. She'd flown on a dragon, a hippogriff, and countless brooms. A simple walk across the roof wouldn't be anything.

Her hands were shaking fairly badly.

Fred laid a gently hand on her shoulder, turning her around until she was facing him. He had a concerned look on his face and was worrying his bottom lip. A few strands of hair had fallen into his face and Hermione had the urge to brush them back. His hair had gotten a little shaggier since the war. It wasn't quite as long as it had been during her fourth year, but it was getting there.

'Are you alright? I know you don't really care for heights.' How did he know that? Hermione couldn't recall ever having told him. 'We don't have to do it. We can just hang in here. I'm sure your bed is just as good a thinking spot.'

Hermione squared her shoulders and swallowed. She could do this, she would do this. "No, Fred. I'm not inviting you to my bed. You'll just have to keep that to your fantasies." Hermione took his hand, fighting a blush, and climbed up onto her window. She swung her legs out and found the ledge after a fearful moment.

She had done it, she was standing outside her window. "Alright, come forward two steps and you'll be at the window. Very good. Now, climb up on it, careful. Okay, swing your legs around, yes, like that." She beamed as Fred came to stand next to her, still clutching her hand tightly in his own.

"Brilliant! Now the slightly trickier part, we have to move along the ledge for a few feet. Just stay close to the wall and don't let go of my hand." Fred nodded his head and Hermione began to inch along the wall. She tried not to think about how high they were, or how extraordinarily dangerous the entire thing was. If she kept up a feverish prayer and her hands trembled a little bit while she inched along, well, no one was going to be hurt by it.

She nearly cried with relief when she reached the slope of the roof. She stepped onto it and gave Fred's hand a little tug to let him know to move forward, and then they were reclining out on the roof and Hermione was sucking in huge lung full's of relieved air.

Fred propped himself up on his elbows and grinned, moving his head around almost as though he were looking around.

'The air feels so different up here. It's amazing.' He stilled for a moment, a look of awe coming over his face. 'I can hear so_ much_.'

"Is it inspiring you?"

'Oh, yeah, sure.' He pulled the parchment out of his pocket and a quill too. 'Hey, I can already mark something off.'

"That's right, we're on the roof aren't we?"

'And I already have a few ideas.'

"Oh, let's hear it then."

'Number one was, obviously, getting on the roof. Number two, skating; Number three, Flying; Number four, Quidditch; Number five, dueling; Number six, watching a movie; Number seven, Hiking without Archimedes; Number eight, playing a musical instrument.'

Hermione listened as he said and wrote down each item, making a mental list of ways they could possibly do them. She didn't think any of them would be impossible, though some might prove more difficult.

She simply had to figure out where they were going to start now.

* * *

_A/n: __Okay, lol. I'm not that bad with glee. I just really happen to like their taste in music :D_

_It's Here Comes The Sun by the Beatles I actually kind of wish they had covered it. I want a better quality audio for it :( (Does anyone know a good cover of it? I love the Beatles but just want something a little… clearer?)_

_iLoveRomance2o11, Sonni2, Raem9898, Computer Geek, Potterheadgleekmsdarrencriss, BrightestWitchofHerAge16, Potterlunar all got the song correct, hurray!_

_!Also, I completely forgot to explain._

_No, the Warblers were not because of glee's warblers (though I do think that's why their called the warblers but that's another conversation) it's based off a story my grandpa used to tell. He actually won my grandma with it. He told her that she was his missing mate and he couldn't sing with out her. It was very sweet. Anyway, I've always loved it and thought it went well with the story :D_

_Ps, Raem9898 I was not even going down that road, but, it's so perfect! Thanks for the name suggestion. The bird is now Pavarotti :)_

_Also, funny fact for all my music loving friends, my initials spell Lala, lol! (Yes, I have two middle names ;) )_

___Don't forget to leave a review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Ten: We have the answer to all your fears It's short, it's simple, it's crystal clear

* * *

"So, do you feel up for an activity after these?"

'Huh,' Fred questioned absently as Hermione handed him another plate to dry.

"Do you feel up for an activity? I have an item I want to cross off your list." Fred set the dry plate aside and took the next one she handed him.

'Yes?'

"Why was that a question?" Hermione smiled even though he couldn't see it and washed the sauce off of her plate.

Fred dried the plate she'd handed him with a wry smile. 'Because I have no idea what you're going to do.' He paused for a moment before his eyes widened. 'Not that I don't trust you, 'cause I do. A lot. I'm just nervous because some of it can be dangerous or embarrassing. Not that I mind danger, or embarrassment. But-' He stopped and looked in her direction. 'Were you planning on stopping me any time there, or were you just going to let me ramble on?'

Hermione laughed and passed him another plate. "That was the first time I ever saw you ramble. Excuse me for enjoying it."

Fred stuck his tongue out at her and Hermione just laughed louder. They finished the dishes up rather quickly and Hermione led Fred into the sitting room. She set him in front of the coffee table and then went to collect their other players for the evening.

By the time she returned, with George, Harry, Ginny, and Ron in tow, Archimedes had found Fred and was lying beside him eagerly awaiting the game. Hermione handed the board game to Harry who grinned happily when he saw what it was. Everyone else looked worried. They knew they were playing for Fred, but no one knew what they were playing.

"We are going to play something that Harry and I used to play when we missed our muggle ways. It's rather a complicated game, so if you're ever going to learn how to play a board game, I think this one should work quite well."

Fred grinned. He'd added that one to the list right before they left the roof. He insisted that it would be impossible to play a game without assistance. He wouldn't know where the pieces were or anything.

Harry was beaming at the obvious worry on everyone else's face and Hermione couldn't hide her own grin. It was so odd for the two of them to be the only ones who knew how to do something. It felt almost like payback for all the wizarding things that had baffled them as children. All the things none of the Weasleys' had even blinked at.

'What is it?'

"Monopoly." Harry started to lay the board out while she explained the basic rules of the game. She had to explain the way the money worked three times before they felt ready to start.

'Fair warning, this game is notorious for taking a long time and causing trust issues.' Harry said offhandedly as he passed Fred the dog piece. George looked up from his top hat warily and Hermione snorted.

"My uncle was always our banker, and I swear, he was always slipping himself fifties."

'Dudley always tried to slip himself hotels-as if we wouldn't notice.'

'Who is our banker?' Ron asked, looking around the table as if he couldn't decide who he trusted. Hermione sat up straighter and took the container of bills.

"I am. Harry is in charge of real estate and towers. I always found that splitting them up made my family slightly more trustworthy. Or, at least it made it harder for them to cheat."

A half hour later, and Hermione had no doubt that she'd chosen the right game. Fred and George were unfairly gifted at Monopoly, they'd already put Ron in the poor house and Ginny was struggling to stay alive. Harry and Hermione were doing well, but it was already clear that Fred and George were going to win.

'What!' Ron yelped when he heard how much rent it was going to cost him to stop at Pennsylvania Avenue*. 'When did you put a hotel up?'

'Last round, IckleRonnikins!' George exclaimed gleefully, holding his hand out for the money. Ron glared at him before pushing his mortgaged land towards him.

'Fine, take it. Just take it all. You killed me. I hope you're happy.'

'Thrilled. It was lovely doing business with you. Do stop by again.' Ron crossed his arms and sulked while Harry tried gallantly not to laugh at his misfortune. Hermione was too focused on Fred to notice how horribly Ron was doing. He had just picked up the dice (Hermione was thrilled and awed that he had found them on his own) and he was now rolling it.

'Six!' Ginny was the indignant looking one now. Ron's mouth fell open and Harry fell backwards he was laughing so hard now. Hermione and George were both grinning as Fred, without assistance, moved his piece to Free Parking. He scooped the money out of the middle of the board and Ginny slumped back against the couch with a dramatic sigh.

'I'm going to die.' Ron grinned.

'Join the club.' Ginny just stuck her tongue out at him. Hermione rolled the dice and moved her piece to the yellow land, cringing when she realized it had a hotel on it. Fred owned it, and the price was fairly steep if she remembered correctly.

'How much for Ventnor Avenue*?' Fred perked up even more and reached for the land in question. Hermione had charmed the backs so that it would be in braille form.

She was right, it was steep.

"Oh god, that much really?" Fred nodded his head with a lopsided grin that Hermione was starting to realize he really only gave to her. It was one that she knew meant he was happy, and slightly awed. Almost as though he couldn't believe it was really happening. He was playing a silly board game with friends and they were all laughing. His disability hadn't hindered him with this game in the least. They had even folded the bills in different ways so that he could tell the difference between the amounts.

'So, Ron and I are going to Hogwarts tomorrow, part of our Auror training, and we were wondering if you three would like to come too.' Harry commented as he passed Hermione a house in exchange for a hotel she'd had to take down to pay Fred's prices.

"Really?" Hermione hadn't seen Hogwarts since the war, which was nearly two months ago.

Dear lord, had she really been deaf that long? She'd had no idea it had been so long.

'Yeah, we figured that Fred and George would like to visit the spot their new shop will be at, and I figured you would like to see Hogwarts again.' He paused and grabbed the dice, shaking it as he continued. 'You don't have to, obviously, but I think McGonagall wanted to see you. Neville will be there too-she's meeting him after you-so Luna shouldn't be far away.'

'That sounds fun. What time?' Hermione had half expected Fred to refuse, but she was thrilled he didn't.

'Umm, noonish? McGonagall wants to see Hermione at two so that leaves us time for lunch.'

"Sounds fun." Hermione was a little confused at why she hadn't heard from McGonagall herself, but she decided to overlook it. She wanted to see her professor again and congratulate her on her new headship. She certainly deserved it.

'By the way, when are you taking your OWL's?" Harry asked. He rolled a three and landed on Go. Hermione tried not to be too envious.

"Next week." She was terrified to take them, but she'd studied all she could. Helping Harry and Ron with their Auror training had also helped her DADA studying. She was as ready as she was ever going to be.

'Can I skip my turn, or should I just go ahead and divide my land up between you two?' Ginny asked Fred and George, pouting as Harry passed her the dice. Fred laughed and pointed to the board.

'Roll little sis, I need another hotel.'

Hermione watched Ginny roll (and land on Boardwalk*, which Fred owned) with a grin. This night was turning out better than she ever could have hoped.

-o-o-o-

"Alright, Neville, we really need to head to the castle now." Hermione got up from her seat begrudgingly and pulled her bag with her. It was probably silly that she was still using the one she had made for the horcrux hunt, but she like it. It was convenient and could hold anything.

Neville got up with her after giving Luna a peck on the lips.

'Have fun.' Harry was still wearing a knowing smirk, the same one he'd been wearing all morning. It was a little unnerving.

'I'll walk you out.' Fred said quickly, standing up and stepping towards her. Neville grinned knowingly and started out towards the door while Hermione waited. Fred and Archimedes carefully maneuvered around the table and then went out to join Neville who staid a few steps ahead of them.

'I have no idea what Harry's hiding, but good luck with whatever it's going to be.'

"Thanks, I'm a little nervous. I can't imagine why McGonagall would want to meet with me."

'Don't worry, she's probably just going to give you tips on your NEWT's.'

Hermione hoped he was right. They walked in silence for a bit before Hermione thought of another topic.

"Are you and George still putting a new WWW in where Zonko's was?" Fred nodded his head and clutched her arm a little more tightly. It amazed Hermione how warm he always was.

'Yeah, we're going there in just a little bit, actually. George is hoping that I can take this branch while he works on getting the other one back together. He reckons that I'd know it really well and if I arrange it myself it might be easier for me to navigate.'

"That makes sense."

'Yeah.' They'd reached the castle gates so Hermione stopped and turned towards Fred, surprised to find him stepping in closer to her.

'Thanks, Hermione.'

"You're welcome?" She wasn't sure what he was thanking her for.

'Thanks for everything, for the list, for talking to me, for not giving up.'

"Fred, you don't need to thank me. Remember Pavarotti and Pandora? I'm the one that should be thanking you."

Archimedes wagged his tail as if he wanted to be included in their thank you's. Hermione pet his head so he would feel more included before giving Fred's hand a squeeze. "Besides, you're my friend. It's the least I could do. Now, I really have to go. Try not to get into any trouble?" Fred grinned and stepped back.

'I make no promises, Hermione.' She shook her hand and turned towards Neville, ignoring the blush that lit her cheeks at the look he was giving her.

"Don't start." She warned as she took his arm. He just grinned as they entered the castle together.

-o-o-o-

The office hadn't actually changed that much. There was a new painting of Snape hanging up, but McGonagall hadn't changed any of the design scheme yet.

The way Snape was staring at her was a little unnerving though. McGonagall was also peering over at her but Hermione was more comfortable dealing with her professor. Especially since here grade was no longer hanging in the balance.

'I have a proposition for you, .' Hermione nodded her head to her old professor to let her know that she was paying attention. 'As you are aware, I have been promoted to Headmistress.' Another nod. 'As such, I am no longer able to teach Transfiguration.'

Another fact Hermione was aware of, but she wasn't sure why she needed to know it.

'You're not returning to Hogwarts for your final year, are you?'

"No ma'am, I'm not."

McGonagall nodded her head like that was what she had expected. 'Then am I correct in assuming you haven't yet taken your NEWT's?'

"Yes ma'am."

'When will you be taking them?'

"This Thursday, ma'am."

'I see.' She paused for a moment, shuffling through a stack of papers. She pulled one out then returned her gaze to Hermione. 'You fought in the battle of Hogwarts, correct? It wasn't until after Voldemort's defeat that you were hospitalized?'

"Yes, ma'am."

'Then you needn't take your NEWT's for what I'm about to offer you.' She took a breath and steepled her fingers on the desk, her gaze completely leveled on Hermione. 'I have found myself in need of a competent individual to take over the position of Transfiguration teacher.'

Hermione nodded her head, not understanding why this involved her.

'I need someone who excelled in my class, and very few have.'

Another nod. Why did she need to kno-

Oh.

_Oh._

That was a whole new game of Quidditch. Was McGonagall really offering her the position? Hermione didn't dare to hope. She couldn't, it would be her greatest dream come true.

'I can think of no one more competent than you, Ms. Granger.'

* * *

_A/n: Don't rain on my parade! Potterheadgleekmsdarrencriss , raem9898, and Iloveromance2o11 got it correct._

_* For all my non-american monopoly players: Pennsylvania Avenue is a green land; Ventnor avenue is a yellow land; and Boardwalk is the most expensive dark blue land._

_Okay, the next chapter is going to have some social interaction, and a little bit more to do with what is going on in this chapter. :)_

___Don't forget to leave a review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Eleven: My eyes and your eyes Like Peter Pan up in the sky.

* * *

"Alright, to Hermione and Neville!" Harry lifted his glass up and pointed them at his friends. Hermione was sitting in the chair next to Fred, and she had her hand resting next to his on the table. He wasn't sure why, but it was distracting him horribly.

He was at Lee's flat with Hermione, George, Harry, Oliver, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, Seamus, and Dean. They had all gathered together for an impromptu party to celebrate the fact that Hermione was going to be the new Transfiguration professor, and Neville was going to take over DADA.

Fred couldn't help but find that very amusing.

"Let's get this part started!"

"Drinking game!" Lee was a little too excited about his idea for Fred, but then, Fred was fairly sure he'd already had a drink or two.

"What do you propose?" To her credit, Hermione only sounded a little nervous.

"Well, its nine blokes to three birds, so I am not doing spin the bottle. Never have I ever?" Neville moaned and Ginny laughed, which made Fred curious about what their story behind the game was. Seamus called out in the affirmative, and before he quite knew just what was happening, they were all on the floor in a circle. Hermione was on his left and George was on his right. With the rules Lee made, that meant that Hermione went after Fred.

"So, everyone gets ten shots. When you run out of shots, you're out. We're going clockwise and I'll start!" Lee called out. Hermione leaned closer to Fred and he tried not to shiver at the feel of her soft curls brushing up his arm.

"In clockwise order it's: Lee, Oliver, George, you, me, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, Seamus, and Dean." She didn't move away so Fred figured she had more to say. He was proven right a moment later. "Would you mind signing what George says? I can't see him."

He nodded his head, more than happy to help. She'd helped him very subtle, which he was grateful for.

"Alright, never have I ever kissed a bloke." Ginny, moaned, Luna laughed, and George just downed a gulp with them.

"Ginny, Luna and George just drank. Why is he drinking? What bloke has he been kissing?"

"Sorry, love." Fred laughed, taking a drink of his own. He could feel the question about to bust out of Hermione and he had his own trying to break free. She didn't say she had drank. Had she never kissed a boy?

Why was he suddenly so excited about that prospect?

"Alright, never have I ever been in a secret passage at Hogwarts."

"Really, mate?" Everyone but Dean and Oliver took a drink. Hermione was laughing quietly and Fred was trying not to laugh himself. The whispered commentary by Hermione though was helping him to curb the urge. It made him want to shiver instead. Her breath against his ear was very warm and she still smelled like honeysuckle.

"Never have I ever… Crashed a car." Ron flipped George a rude hand gesture while Harry quietly downed his shot.

It was Fred's turn and he froze for half a moment. Then inspiration struck and he might have grinned a tad bit evilly. "Never have I ever worn a dress."

Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Lee and George all took a drink.

"Alright, explain that one. Why were you wearing a dress?" Ginny's voice came out a little hoarse. She must have taken firewhiskey as a drink.

"It was a bet that Fred cheated on." George muttered. Lee was laughing.

"He didn't cheat mate, we were just dumb enough to bet that Harry wouldn't be in the TriWizard tournament."

Hermione sat up straighter and smirked. "Never have I ever received lower than an A on any assignment."

Fred raised his glass to her before him and everyone else drank.

"Good one. Alright, never have I ever… Merlin... What haven't I done? Ooh! Never have I ever hexed or charmed Neville."

Fred, George, Oliver, Lee, Seamus, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna all drank for that one. Neville blushed and then drank one of his own shots.

"Thanks, mate." Ron glared at George for a moment before speaking again. "never have I ever set fireworks off in school."

George, Fred, Lee, Seamus, Dean, Oliver, Ginny, Neville and Luna drank to that one.

"never have I ever ridden a dragon." Harry laughed and took his drink.

"Does it matter if I was not a willing participant?" Hermione asked before drinking her own shot.

The game got decidedly crazier as the night went on and the shot total got higher. Lee, and George went out on 'Never have I ever fallen off my broom. (from Hermione) Fred, Harry, Ron, and Seamus were taken out by Ginny's brilliant 'Never have I ever worn the same clothes two days in a row and Neville was taken out the next round by Dean's 'Never have I ever sang a love song to someone.' Hermione was taken down by 'Never have I ever slept in the library.'

It was down to Ginny, Oliver, Luna and Dean, and it was getting interesting.

"Never have I ever kissed someone in the Gryffindor common room." Ginny bowed her head in acceptance, laughing as she took her last shot. Oliver downed one as well leaving him, Dean and Luna with one shot left.

"Never have I ever painted a portrait." Luna and Dean both downed their last shots and Oliver let out a victory whoop.

Hermione had gotten closer and closer to Fred as the game progressed and ended up with her head leaning on his shoulder. Fred had never been so hyper aware of something before. He could feel her curls and the way they moved with each of her inhales and exhales. The warmth of her breath and cheek seeping through his thin robe and the soft weight of her leaning against him.

It was both comforting and utterly alarming. He couldn't help but feel like he was beginning to fall for Hermione, and it terrified him. In the last month and a half she'd become extremely important to him. She was a rock, someone he could depend onto be there for him. He couldn't risk liking her and having her reject him. Anything that could potentially harm their friendship was simply not an option.

So he would ignore her warmth and how soft her curls were and pretty her laugh was.

"You're comfortable." Hermione mumbled sleepily against his shoulder, scooting in closer to him.

He would ignore it even if she made it bloody hard to.

-o-o-o-

"So, I don't know about you, but I think that maybe, Lee spiked the punch." Hermione laughed at Fred's suggestion, and he grinned all the wider. George was stumbling up the stairs having already left Ron passed out on the couch. Fred had no idea where Ginny or Harry was, and he had a feeling he probably didn't really want to know.

Hermione was helping him up the stairs, not because he was tipsy, but because he liked the way her arm felt around his waist. Plus, Archimedes was acting a little oddly. Fred wouldn't have put it past his friend to have spiked his dog's water as well.

"You aren't tired, are you?" Fred shook his head at Hermione's question, his curiosity already peaked.

"No, why?" She tugged him to the right, which was odd because they hadn't reached his room yet. This was her room, unless he was mistaken. She opened the door and he could hear the faint twittering of two birds, which confirmed his suspicions. They were in Hermione's room.

The question was, why?

"Alright, Weasley, I want you to find my bed and then wait for me. " Fred tried very hard not to let his cheeks flush too much. His mind started conjuring up images at her suggestion surprisingly fast.

"Gladly." Oh Merlin, why was his voice getting deeper? Alright, he knew why it was, but why now? Didn't it realize that he was trying to ignore feelings?

He sat down on the bed, pushing his thoughts firmly aside and focusing entirely on the recipe for Canary Crèmes. The arithmacy equations it involved help to distract him for a moment. At least until he realized how much Hermione's bed smelled like her soap, and shampoo, and detergent.

And Godric, that just made him sound like a creeper, didn't it? He nearly picked Archimedes and hugged him in relief when he felt him nudge his leg. He needed the distraction from his thoughts and Hermione's enticing smell.

Where had she gone anyway? He heard her leave the room but she hadn't returned yet. The only noises were the birds and Archimedes panting.

He listened again and realized another noise was coming, a strange humming noise he couldn't place. It was behind him, which was really odd considering that was where the wall and window was. Maybe it was something outside?

The humming got louder and Fred decided to act. He twisted his torso, being careful not to jostle Archimedes who was settled down for a nap. His hands fumbled around for a moment before he found the catch on her window. He unlocked it and then pushed the window up, enjoying the cool wind that drifted inside . The humming was now decidedly louder, and Fred had no doubt it was coming from the window. It was oddly familiar, and not in a bad way. It was somewhat comforting, he just couldn't quite place it.

"Good, you've already opened the window, that'll make this much easier." Fred managed to not show any surprise at the sudden appearance of Hermione's voice.

"What are you doing outside?" Circe, that seemed like a royally stupid thing to say. Obviously she was outside, the question was why was she outside?

"Yes, I've got to mark an item off your list. You didn't think I had forgotten about it, did you?" Fred certainly had.

"Hermione Granger forget something? I don't believe the words in her rather impressive vocabulary."

Hermione laughed, the sound like chimes to Fred's appreciative ears, and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was fully surrounded by Hermione's soft sent and he closed his eyes at the pleasant sensation.

"Alright, time for you to get up and climb out the window."

"Why?"

"Because you are going flying, Mr. Weasley."

It was amazing how swiftly reality could sweep in and completely ruin the happy little world he had drifted off into. The warm feeling that had been growing in his chest from Hermione's smell and touch dissipated and he was sucking in an anxious breath.

"I am? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I never have bad ideas."

"One word, Granger. Cookies."

"That was a splendid idea, and completely George's fault that it went awry."

"How am I even supposed to fly myself?"

"You'll start with me. I'll guide us, you'll just need to hold on."

Fred sat still for a moment before gently moving Archimedes off his lap. He felt his dog stiffen in surprise, and the try to move towards him.

"No." He kept his voice firm, cringing internally when he heard a whimper. He scrambled over the bed quickly, relying on his Gryffindor courage to climb out the window. If he stopped to think about what he was about to do, his common sense might kick in and tell him that it wasn't such a hot idea. Which it really wasn't, but Fred had never been known for following great ideas.

Besides, he really did trust Hermione. She'd always been amazing, and the years had just made her stronger and smarter. She'd gone from being a know-it-all kid to a smart, independent woman.

Also, she wasn't about to take a stupid risk while flying, she was terrified of heights.

His hands found the cool wood of the window seal and he swung his legs over it, sitting precariously on the edge. He could hear Hermione suck in a little breath and had to fight back a grin at the image that popped up in his head. He could just see the nervous and worried look on her face. Probably the same one she had worn when George and he had flown out of Hogwarts in their seventh year. Come to think of it, she often looked at him with that worried expression.

A soft hand brushed his own, and then he was being guided, ever so gently, onto a familiar wooden stick. Before he was quite aware it was happening, he was seated behind Hermione. He was flying, with help, but still, it was more than he had thought was possible.

"Grab my waist." Fred decided he had imagined the nervousness in her voice before following her orders. If he held her a bit tighter than was strictly necessary, well, who would blame him?

Hermione's leg nudged the broom and they were flying off into the night at a slow speed. It was weird not being able to see where they were going, Fred was entirely dependent on Hermione. She had control and he found he didn't care so much that he couldn't tell where they were going. Especially when he discovered he could rest his head against her shoulder, his cheek pressed against her soft curls. He briefly wondered if they were still as bushy as he remembered them before he got lost in the sensation of flying and the scent of her shampoo.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

_A/n:O children featured in Deathly Hallows Part :) Potterheadgleekmsdarrencriss and Computer geek got it correct._

_So my spellcheck is possessed. It would not accept Braille but had no problem with fkjdafdjkfafj;kld_

_What ever, spell check. What. Ev. Ar._

_Btw, Never Have I Ever is the best party game hands down, forget spin the bottle. You can also learn potential blackmail material, lol! It's a win win!_

_Now, for the pms and comments about there being surgeries to fix deafness, yes, there are some that can, however, this is 1998, the procedures didn't exist then. _

___Don't forget to leave a review!_


	12. Chapter 12

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Twelve: Even if things end up a bit too heavy we'll all float on okay.

* * *

There was something oddly exhilarating about not knowing where he was going. He was dependant on Hermione, for one thing, and completely at her whim. He could tell a few things from the air the feel and smells of it, but not much. He was fairly certain they were at the lake behind the Burrow because that was the only place where they had lavender growing.

The broom was also getting lower. Hermione had been flying down for the last minute or so, meaning they were probably about to land. A minute later and Fred was proven correct as he felt grass beneath his feet. Hermione stopped the broom and he managed to clamber off without knocking her or tripping. He felt absurdly proud of the fact and didn't hide the beaming smile that instantly lifted his lips.

"Well done, Fred! I'm so proud of you." Hermione encircled him in a brief hug that left him oddly breathless and then stepped back, presumably grabbing the broom back up.

"Alright, we're going to take a small break and then try something a little different. " Fred nodded his head, knowing she wouldn't hear any response. He wasn't sure she was looking at him so he raised his hand and gave a thumbs up as well.

"Grab the broom and mount it." Hermione's voice took on the bossy tone that she had been notorious for in school.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Fred asked with a cheeky grin as he summoned the broom to himself.

Hermione spluttered before catching herself. Fred easily climbed onto the broom and then waited for further instructions. He'd do what Hermione said but he was a little worried about flying blind. Having someone else fly, and flying himself were two very different things.

"Do you trust me?" Hermione's voice was much closer than it had been, she was right beside him.

"Yeah."

A hand on his back. "Then follow what I say." Then Hermione climbed up behind him, hesitating for a moment before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Up." Fred kicked off from the ground and they were rising up into the cool night air. This was a little bit scarier than flying with Hermione had been. He was in control now, and he had no idea where he was. "Perfect, we're now about ten feet over the tree tops. Which direction do you want to go?"

"Towards the Burrow?" He felt her nod her head against his shoulder.

"Very well, turn towards the left. Ten O'clock." She waited while he adjusted towards her directions. "Good, now, move forward." He nudged the broom and they were flying through the air at a decent pace. "At this speed will be there in two minutes. It'll be a little higher than the trees, so we need to go up another twenty feet." Fred nodded his head and pulled the broom up a little bit.

"Alright, we're high enough." Fred leveled the broom out and marveled at how much easier this was than he had thought it would be. Hermione gave marvelous direction, and she was patient. The fact that she was trusting him as much as he was trusting her was also helpful.

"Congratulations, we just passed the Burrow!" Fred laughed and Hermione hugged his waist a bit tighter. She instructed him to fly a little higher, and faster before she brought him back around. They continued like that for a long time, flying around in circles at varying speeds.

It was late when they landed by the lake, so Fred was quite surprised when Hermione tugged him down to the ground instead of leading him back to the Burrow.

"Hermione?"

"I just want to sit for a few minutes. I'm not quite ready for bed yet. Are you? I can take you back then go for a walk if you are." Fred shook his head and grinned when Hermione sat next to him against an oak tree. He looped his arm around her, not particularly caring if it was appropriate for friendship or not. Hermione was comfortable and warm. So sue him for wanting to cuddle.

Hermione didn't object, she just snuggled up against his side. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, and you've convinced me. I'm not sure about flying solo, but I believe I can fly."

"We didn't even need pixie dust." Hermione mumbled quietly. Fred quirked an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Oh, it's from a muggle movie. It says that all you need to fly is faith, trust, and a little bit of pixie dust."

"Why would pixie's help you fly?"

"Well, muggles don't think of them like we do. You also needed a happy thought, but that's a long story."

"Neat. Tell it to me then." Hermione laughed and shook her head, resting against Fred.

"You don't want to hear about Peter Pan."

"Sure I do. It sounds fun."

"Well, he was mischievous, I imagine you two would have gotten along quite well." She paused for a moment then started to fiddle with the hand he had resting on her shoulder, playing with his robe cuff. "Alright. The story started in London, it wasn't the first time it happened, and wasn't the last. Wendy Darling was playing with her two brothers and their parents were about to head out to a party."

Fred grinned and leaned back against the tree. He let himself get lost in the magical world Hermione was describing, picturing Hermione as Wendy and himself as Peter. She was right that they fit the roles quite well. He loved her description of John (who she made resemble Percy) and laughed at Hook's misfortune. He had no idea how long she spoke, but he loved every moment.

-o-o-o-

It was cooling down as summer came to an end. A chilling breeze was blowing from Fred's left, and it smelled a little like cauldron cakes. He was near the Three Broomsticks then. Archimedes gave his leg a little nudge, guiding him to the left. He took a step to the left and felt the ground change under his feet.

Archimedes barked and Fred stopped. "Is this it, bud?" Archimedes barked again and Fred grinned.

He had reached Weasley Wizarding Wheezes by himself, branch two. He was actually doing it! It wasn't even that hard. Archimedes was a great aid and helped him feel more comfortable.

"Good work, Archimedes." He knelt down and started to rub behind his ear. "You're going to do brilliantly here."

Archimedes barked back as if he was agreeing with Fred. He stood still for a moment before pushing up and turning towards the store. He walked up the steps slowly, gripping the railing tightly and trying not to slip.

As he steps into the shop he takes a deep breath and marvels at the still lingering smell of fresh paint. It was done nearly a week ago, he would have thought it would clear out by now. Then again, his sense of smell had improved remarkably since he lost his sight.

He could open the windows, that would help.

Fred let Archimedes loose and made his way across the shop. The floor (hardwood) would squeak beneath his feet every once and a while when he lingered on a board too long, or placed too much weight on it, and there were a few warm patches that he assumed was from sunlight trickling into the shop. He found himself remarkably grateful that the bottom level was completely empty with no columns or other supports to learn his way around.

He allowed himself a moment to imagine what it would look like when he was done before he grinned and pulled out his wand.

It was time to start decorating.

-o-o-o-

"You think you'll need a new cauldron set?" Hermione dropped the scales she had been examining and looked at Harry curiously. He was looking at a set of cauldron's with an endearingly lost expression on his face.

"I don't-"

'I mean, I have no idea what you'll need. Does the apartment come with a lot of stuff?'

"It's Hogwarts, so, it should have everything I need. If it's not in my quarters, then I should be able to find it elsewhere. Besides, my cauldron set is just fine. Unlike you, I didn't melt it in Potions."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her before turning towards the furnishings. /What will you need?/

Hermione couldn't help it, she positively beamed at Harry. "You're getting so good at that!"

Harry blushed and fidgeted with his robe hem, looking like the uncertain eleven year old she used to know. She's hit with such a wave of affection for him that it almost knocks her to her knees. /Shall we go to Madame Malkin's now? You'll need new robes if you're going to teach. We can meet the others at the Three Broomsticks for lunch after./ Hermione nods her head, blinking her eyes clear. She's not sure where the tears came from, but she refuses to cry in public.

Even if Harry is the sweetest thing.

She barely got out the door before she felt it. A strange heat and a rush of air. Harry looked at her in alarm, his hand going to his robe pocket to pull out his wand. Her legs gave out on her and she dropped to her knees a moment before pain hit her chest. It was so intense that she could no longer breathe and her vision went blurry. She recognized the horrid liquid fire rushing through her veins after a moment, and then she was falling to the ground. Her mind had just enough time to think of one word before her head hit the sidewalk and everything went black.

Crucio.

-o-o-o-

Hermione had no idea what time it was, and everything was aching a bit. The room was dark and she felt a momentary bout of panic at the thought that she had lost her vision.

Then, blushing a bit, she opened her eyes. An overly bright room filled her vision and she sucked in a sharp breathe. Unless Hermione was mistaken, she was now in St. Mungo's.

What had happened?

Before she could give it any real contemplation, a worried face was peering down at her. "Harry?"

'Hermione!' Harry engulfed her in a strong hug, squeezing her until she was coughing a bit from lack of air. He promptly let her go and apologized profusely.

"It's alright, Harry, it's alright." He sat down in a chair beside her and grabbed her hand. She hadn't realized it was lying on top of the covers.

"What happened?"

Harry paled and gripped her hand more tightly. 'You were attacked by some wizard. He recognized you from the war as a muggle-born.'

It was Hermione's turn to pale. Someone one had crucioed her because she was muggle-born? Godric, why was this still happening? Winning the war was supposed to bring an end to that sort of thing.

'It happened fifteen minutes ago-they're still looking for the wizard.' He tapped his coat pocket where his wand was hidden, 'I contacted the Weasley's, they'll be here soon.'

"Oh, they don't need to come. I'm fine." Hermione really didn't want to be a burden. Harry dropped her hand and rubbed his face.

'Hermione.' He shook his head, his green eyes seeming brighter than normal.

"Thank you for staying with me." Hermione patted the hand he had resting beside hers with a small smile. She was shocked by his reaction. Harry jerked his hand away like it was on fire and stood up, his face filling with self loathing.

'Don't you get it? It's my fault!'

"What-"

'No, you shouldn't have been here. You shouldn't have been hit.'

"Har-"

'I failed you. I wasn't fast enough. I saw the bastard coming but I couldn't get my wand out before he hit you. I didn't realize-I should have known.' He was crying now and it nearly killed her.

"Stop-"

'No, oh god. It's all my fault! If you weren't my friend you wouldn't have been targeted!'

"STOP IT!" Hermione coughed, her throat stinging from how loud her voice had just gotten. She hadn't yelled anything since she'd gone deaf. Harry froze mid step, looking shocked she had just yelled at him. Well, at least now she had his attention.

"You're my best mate." Hermione said simply, and oh god, her voice was starting to choke. She had to get through it though, she had to let him know just what he meant to her before she lost the chance.

Harry stared at her unblinking despite the tears welling up in his eyes. Hermione could count on one hand the number of times she had seen him cry. The thought that she was the cause of his current tears crushed her inside. "Through almost everything in my life that I've been through, you were there. You've been my support, friend, confident, and you've become more than a brother. You didn't fail me out there."

'Her-'

"No," She shook her head and gave him a stern look. "You did not fail me. You've saved my life so many times. You-" She swallowed thickly and wiped at her own eyes. "Did you know you were the last voice I heard?" Harry's eyes widened and he looked shocked. Hermione choked out a wet laugh before continuing. "Yeah, Bellatrix had just hit me with another Crucio when you cried out my name. If it wasn't for you, she would have been the last voice I ever heard."

And god, they were both crying now. Why was she always crying? It didn't matter though, because Harry was hugging her now and she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder.

She'd think about the attack later. For now she just hugged her best friend and took comfort in the safety of his arms.

* * *

_A/n: Tongue tied, one of my favorites. It's by Group Love or Glee, both versions are fun :D Raem9898 got it correct._

___We're getting more into another part of this plot, tee-hee. I hope no ones getting bored with the slow build up on the relationship but I want it to be real and exciting when they get together :)_

___Don't forget to leave a review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Thirteen: Even after all these years, we just now got the feeling that we're meeting, for the first time.

* * *

"So he's not alone?" Harry nodded his head at Hermione's question and gripped her hand a little more tightly. The Weasley's had joined them and Ron brought news of her attacker. Ron was currently at the foot of the bed beside Ginny. Fred and George were to her right, Fred with his hand resting beside hers. Archimedes had his head and front paws resting on the bed. He'd let out a soft whimper every few minutes until some one pet his head. Hermione had no doubt that he was upset about how worried everyone felt.

They didn't really have a reason to be worried. Hermione was fun. The wizard hadn't even been particularly good at Crucio. She'd passed out because she'd hit her head on the concrete.

Though, after Bellatrix, Hermione doubted anyone could crucio her as hard. She was second only to Voldemort in her torturing skills.

'Yeah, from what I've gathered he's part of a new group. One that's specifically targeting muggle –borns.'

"Of course." Hermione muttered before glancing at Fred. She caught his hand twitch out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but she didn't want to draw attention to it. A suggestion from one of the books she had read came to mind and she slowly began to inch her hand towards Fred while she distracted the others.

"So he was a pureblood?"

Ron shook his head, annoyance clear on his face. 'No, and that's just the problem. He's a halfblood.' Hermione reached Fred's hand and laid hers on top of it. He started before grasping her hand. She shook her hand free and laid it on top of his again, carefully signing a question.

/What's wrong?/

Fred didn't respond right away, and Archimedes started whimpering again. George scratched behind his ear and murmured something to the lab that seemed to appease him a little. Fred flipped their hands subtly and then signed back to her.

/Nothing./ Hermione did not buy that for even one second. She flipped their hands back over and signed to him;

/Later then?/

He hesitated, and then: /Alright./

Hermione allowed herself a smile and looked over to see what Harry was doing. She'd been staring at Ron as he told her about the wizard (she didn't particularly care about what he looked like.) Harry was staring at her and Fred's hands, a curious look on his face. He realized she was staring at him and he offered her a quick smile.

Hermione found it all very odd.

-o-o-o-

"I can walk upstairs just fine, Harry." Hermione hoped her tone wasn't as annoyed as she was feeling. She didn't want to hurt her friends feelings, but he was beginning to drive her rather barmy.

Harry instantly dropped his arms and stepped back, looking guilty. 'I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt again.

"I'm not going to trip, and, I've been crucioed before, Harry. He wasn't particularly good at the curse, actually. If my head hadn't hit the pavement I would have been fine."

Harry nodded his head but looked far from convinced.

Hermione reached out and lightly touched his arm. He looked up and she held his gaze, her own soft and understanding. "I'm alright, Harry. I'm not going to get hurt."

'Yeah, I just didn't think we'd have to worry about that sort of thing anymore.'

Hermione snorted and nodded her head. "I agree. At least I should be safe at Hogwarts, right?"

Harry smiled a little. 'Yeah.'

Satisfied that her friend believed she wasn't about to break, Hermione started up the stairs by herself. She made it to her room and pulled her door open, only a little sore from the earlier curse. All in all, it was considerably better than Bellatrix's had been. At least she didn't lose a sense this time.

Pavarotti and Pandora both chirped happily when she came in and flittered around their cage, greeting her in their own way. She smiled at the silent hello and stepped to their cage.

"Hey, are you two hungry?" She opened their food and dropped a few treats into the bottom of their cage, laughing softly when they both dove for the food.

The sight of her Warblers chirping at each other as they fought over their dinner made Hermione pasue. She hadn't seen Fred since she'd come home from the hospital. That was highly unusual. Was he hiding from her? Or had he been otherwise indisposed?

There was a simple way to check.

Hermione turned around and left her room, being careful to shut the door behind herself. A short walk up another flight of stairs and she was at Fred and George's room. She rapped her knuckles against the sturdy wood before once again remembering that she wouldn't be able to hear him.

"It's Hermione."

There was no response. The door didn't open or flash, both the methods that Fred used to let her know she could come in.

"Fred?"

Still no response. Hermione was growing impatient. Fred had behaved oddly this afternoon, and she was not going to be ignored now.

"Fred. I'm counting to three then I'm coming in. Make yourself decent and hide any illegal pranks." She counted to three out-loud, she didn't particularly want to burst in on him naked. That thought made her cheeks heat up and she had to swallow thickly before opening the door.

Fred was sitting on his bed and Archimedes was sitting in front of the door, whimpering.

"Fred?"

/Yes?/

"Are you busy?" Archimedes was looking between the two of them, his ears drooping. Hermione instantly stood straighter and frowned. Archimedes only looked that upset if someone was yelling at him, or Fred was upset.

What was wrong with Fred?

/Kind of./

"Well, finish up whatever you are kind of busy with. You're coming with me in an hours time."

/I'm not much in the mood./

"Then you'll have to admit that I was right. You can do anything-err, we can do anything."

He almost grinned, and it made Hermione's heart shoot to her throat.

/What do you have in mind?/

Hermione grinned mischievously. "One of the first ten you wrote down. I'll leave it at that." She reached down and gave Archimedes a scratch behind the ear before standing again. "I'll be back in an hour."

Fred nodded.

-o-o-o-

"My hair looks frightful." Hermione set the comb she had been trying to coerce through her hair down and sighed. Ginny was standing behind her, trying to decide if she liked Hermione's outfit. It was the third one she had made her put on and Hermione had already decided she was wearing it regardless of if she received Ginny's blessing or not.

"No it doesn't. It's just a little… bigger, than usual."

"Bigger?" Hermione wasn't proud of how high her voice was as she spun towards Ginny. "I look like a poodle that was stuck in a dryer." She glanced out the window and bristled even more. "And it's raining, do you know how horrible my hair will look by the time we arrive?"

Ginny snorted and shook her head, dropping the scarf she had picked up. "We're being ridiculous! Fred can't see you, why are we worrying?"

Hermione flushed bright red. "I'm not dressing up for Fred. I-I just want to look nice."

Ginny raised and an eyebrow and put her hand on her hip. "Bull. You're wearing a touch of makeup Hermione. _Makeup._ You came and pulled me away from Harry-making out, thank you very much-and told me, 'I need to look really good!'" She shook her head. "Not dressing up for Fred my arse."

Hermione wrung her hands nervously. "You might be partially correct. I just want to look nice though."

"Fred likes you the way you are. Besides, you need to focus more on touch and smells than look for him."

She had a point, Fred couldn't see her, but he could see her. Her eyes darted to the closet and she had the perfect idea. She pulled out a cashmere sweater, it was extremely soft and nice to touch. It would go nicely with her jeans as well. She could braid her hair and that would keep it from taking over Fred. A little bit of perfume and-

Wait, Fred didn't care for perfume. He had commented once that it was almost always overwhelming with his improved sense of smell.

Ginny nodded her approval at the new outfit and braider her hair swiftly.

"Perfect! Now, go out there and stun him with your sexiness. You'll have him eating out of your hand in no time."

Hermione nodded her head and picked her purse up. "Oh, wait! Make sure not to wear any lipstick. Fred hates the taste of it." Hermione flushed bright red, again , and shook her head.

"We're not-I don't-Ginny!" Her friend simply grinned and pulled her door open.

"Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I'm not doing anything, Ginny."

"Right. Whatever. Just have fun."

Hermione couldn't stop grinning as she went to get Fred.

-o-o-o-

Fred was still being annoyingly quiet. She had apparated him away with Archimedes and they were now in London. They were at their destination now. Archimedes was excited at all the people, but Fred was closing in on himself.

"Were at a theatre. We're going to watch Dr. Dolittle."

Fred stalled, a small grin quirking his lips. "A movie?"

"Yes, that's tonight's item. Wait here while I get our tickets. Do you want popcorn too?"

"Sure?"

Hermione nodded her head and went to collect the items. When she returned a few minutes later Fred was standing in the same place, looking a bit more relaxed.

"Alright, follow me, Archimedes!" Hermione hoped she didn't sound too chipper, but she wanted to make sure Fred had fun tonight. She'd heard that the movie was funny and it seemed like something Fred would enjoy for his first ever movie experience.

'Are we actually doing this?' Fred asked as they took a seat in the dark, and thankfully, sparse, theatre. Hermione laughed and nodded her head. The fact that he was sitting would seem to give it away.

"Yes, Fred, we're actually going to watch a movie." She looked around the room and noticed they were only of about three couples. Everyone else was sitting in the front so they shouldn't bother anyone.

'I'm still iffy on the whole how thing.'

"Simple. You sign the conversations to me, and I'll describe it to you."

Fred was quiet for a moment before grinning. 'You do realize this has every bit of chance to be as big a debacle as the cookies, right?'

Hermione's grin was large and unhindered as she replied, "Oh, I'm hoping it is." The room darkened and the screen turned on, cueing the start. "These will be previews for other movies. Let me know if any of them sound interesting to you, we can try and go to it." Fred nodded his head and stared at the direction the screen would be in before he started to sign.

Hermione leaned towards him, watching his hands and then the screen. She tilted her head towards his ear, making sure she could see his hands and the screen still, before whispering to him, describing the scene. Fred's hands hesitated for a moment before he resumed signing.

* * *

_A/n: Float on by Modest Mouse. I seriously love that song :D Iloveromance2o11 got it right!_

_Guess what, It's my birthday! Whoop! I'm posting to celebrate!_

_On sadder news, school has started again. I go until nine at night :( blargh!_

_Don't forget to leave a review :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Fourteen: Why can't you see what you're doing to me.

* * *

Two hours later and they were strolling across a park with chocolate dipped ice cream cones (Something Fred had never had.)

"Do you want to sit down on a bench?" Archimedes barked eagerly and started tugging Fred towards the bench. Fred laughed and followed his guide.

"I guess so." Hermione followed him, smiling softly. Fred sat down gingerly and Hermione joined him, keeping a little space between them before thinking better of it. She still had a few questions for him. Fred had enjoyed the movie but he was still not that talkative. Something was wrong. She contemplated how to bring it up for a moment, then decided that a direct approach was the best option.

"Fred, is something wrong? You seem…less chipper than usual."

'I've been thinking a lot since yesterday.'

Did he mean since he went to his new branch of WWW or since she was attacked?

"About what?" Hermione tried to keep her voice soft and sincere, she hoped it came across as such.

'Are you nervous?' Fred's question unbalanced Hermione for a moment. She frowned before replying.

"About what?" She'd just said that, hadn't she? She was sounding like a broken record.

'Going back to Hogwarts?' Hermione sat up a little straighter and laid her hand on top of Fred's. Part of her was thrilled at the sad look on his face. A part she felt terrible admitting of. It was just that if Fred was frowning, it meant he didn't want her to leave. He didn't want her go and she so wanted him to miss her if she left.

"I'm a little nervous, but it's such a great opportunity. I've always loved Hogwarts, but I couldn't go back as a student. I never really got to say goodbye to it-and my last memories of it were from the battle. I'm excited that I can replace those memories with better ones, and I'm excited to teach new students."

'So you're not nervous.'

"I didn't say that. To be blunt, I'm terrified. It's going to be so very difficult, and I'll be leaving the Burrow. I won't get to see anyone except on the Weekends and Holidays. Neville will be the only real friend I have. There are some Gryffindors, yes, and teachers, but they're not the same." She risked a look at Fred, and he looked as if he was waiting to hear something. Hermione's heart rose to her throat in panic at what she was about to say, and she closed her eyes, searching for the strength and courage to get the last bit out. "I'll miss you terribly."

Fred pulled his hand out from under hers, and Hermione's heart broke. It mended itself and started to pound a moment later when he clasped her hand and laced their fingers together.

'I'll miss you too. You know I can sneak in though, and teachers are permitted to leave to Hogsmeade any night of the week.' Fred swallowed and appeared to struggle for a moment before continuing. 'We can still hang out, if you want to.'

Hermione tipped forward and enveloped Fred in a hug. She loved the way he was warm and solid and subtly leaned into her touch. She pressed her face against his shoulder and he laid his cheek on top of her head, nuzzling it against her curls for a moment before pulling back.

Hermione dropped her arms and straightened her sweater before fiddling with the hem. There was an uncomfortable silence between them and Hermione was unsure of how to break it.

'Can I ask you a favor?' Fred blurted the words out, and the proceeded to blush. Hermione smiled before she could help it, and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Of course."

'I-I've been wanting to try something out. My book recommended I start with someone I'm familiar with. I've done George, but I'd like to try someone who doesn't look like me.' Fred looked terribly nervous and Hermione's grin was beginning to become unseemly large. She loved nervous and flustered Fred.

If she loved that she was the reason for his appearance, well, she wouldn't admit it.

"What?"

Fred swallowed before answering. 'To touch your face.'

Hermione's breath caught and suddenly she was the one blushing. Her voice was extremely shy when she finally spoke. "Of course you can."

Fred grinned and inched closer. Hermione could hardly breathe for the nerves suddenly flooding her system. She had no real reason to feel nervous-she'd grown incredibly comfortable around Fred-but she couldn't calm herself. Even deep breathing wasn't working.

Finally, after what felt like hours but was scarcely a second, Fred reached out and placed his hands on Hermione's cheeks. Her eyes fluttered shut at the first touch of his warm fingers. His touch was feather light, and she almost felt as if they were trembling with the amount of care he was putting into the touch. His fingers traced the contours of her cheek before brushing over the slope of her nose and then her brow. They traced her closed eyes and then he dropped them down to her lip. She had never realized her lips were so sensitive. His calloused finger brushed her lower lip and she let a breath out, her eyes popping open to study Fred's face.

And it was so much closer than it usually was. He'd leaned forward while feeling her features and she could see every bit of his handsome face now.

It was his eyes though, oddly enough, that captured her so much. Even though they were flat and unfocused-unseeing-they were still so incredible. Hermione had always liked blue eyes, but Fred's were a shade of blue that Hermione simply loved. They had flecks of silver and a darker blue that made their cerulean color all the more intense. They were reflecting the soft streetlights in the park and Hermione's heart flipped as her gaze dropped to his full lips. She'd barely have to move at all to kiss him. To finally taste and see if they were as good as she'd been thinking about. More and more lately.

His hands had paused on her cheeks, cupping them in his warm, roughened grip.

Then Archimedes barked and sat up, breaking the moment. Hermione turned a bright red and looked in the opposite direction, her heart positively pounding and her mind racing.

What had almost just happened?

-o-o-o-

Fred's heart was pounding and it was making it hard to hear past the way it was thundering in his ears. Archimedes, Merlin bless his dogs soul, was faithfully guiding him up the Burrow's steps, around everyone else. His lab was even going more swiftly than he normally did. Fred had no doubt Archimedes understood the importance of being quick.

He needed to see George, and he needed to see him right now. His little walk with Hermione had brought a new bit of information forward, and he needed to get George's opinion on it pronto.

"Fred, can I ask you-"

"Sorry, Ron, I have to get George for something. I'll talk later." He pushed past his younger brother and stepped into George and his bedroom, shutting the door securely behind him. He leaned heavily against it and took a moment to regain his breath. It was oddly nerve wracking to go through a lot of people (even if they were just his family) quickly. It always made him feel a little dizzy. It helped him trust Archimedes more though, he had to rely fully on his dogs ability to guide him around other people.

"Fred? Need something?" George was standing somewhere in front of him, about five feet away. Fred could hear the gentle rustling of fabric followed by a faint thump, then more rustling. Folding clothes, that was probably what George was doing right now. Packing for the upcoming move back to their flat?

Fred shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needed to focus. "Yeah, actually, I do." Another faint thump followed by a louder thump and a creak of the bed's hinges. George had sat down, Fred decided he'd join him. He crossed the room easily, grateful that his twin had always been naturally cleaner than he had, and sat down on the bed.

"You're shaking." George's voice was quiet, calm, as he spoke. Fred could perfectly envision George's expression and it brought a strong sense of nostalgia to the surface. The feeling was so forceful it almost brought tears to Fred's eyes. He shrugged the emotion off and focused on what he wanted to say instead.

"I wasn't aware…"

"Are you hurt?"

"No, not at all. Something… Something's happened, Georgie." He broke off and tried to think about how to explain what was on his mind. He never had trouble talking to George, but it was harder not being able to see him. It had hurt their bond, their fluidness. It was so much harder to read his twin when he couldn't see him.

"I'm listening." George was still calm, and Fred wanted to hug him. It would be weird though, and was probably just because he was already on an emotional high from his and Hermione's outing. Almost date. Whatever it was.

"I know, thanks… Anyway, it's about Hermione."

"Do tell." George's voice got a little bit more eager, slipping out of the calm tone he'd been maintaining. Fred grinned.

"You're not worried she's hurt?"

George snorted. "Please. If Hermione was hurt in any way-no matter how trivial-you and Archimedes would be too upset to talk. Or function. Or make it up here to me."

He had a point. George was well aware of how fond Fred was of Hermione. It wasn't as if he could hide it from his twin. They both tended to know when the other was interested in a bird before the other even realized they were. George had been calling Hermione and him for ages now.

"Now would you please get on with it and tell me what happened? You're smile is killing me. I've been packing all day and I would kill for some excitement."

"You're worse than a bird."

"Whatever. I can best you in a brawl and you know it. Now spill."

God, Fred had missed this.

"Well, I was doing what the book said-you know, feeling faces?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I asked her if I could feel hers and she sort of paused. I could hear her start to breathe a little quicker like she does when she gets nervous. She said yes and I moved closer. I touched her face-did you know she has a scar over her ear?- and her breathing sort of… stuttered. When I reached her lips she stopped breathing all together and…" He paused, trying to figure out how to word the next part.

"Fred! Don't leave me there! Merlin, I swear, you're just teasing me. I bet you didn't even kiss her, did you?"

"No, she almost kissed me."

"What?!" Georg shot up from the bed and Fred didn't have to see to know he'd just pumped his fist in the air.

"Godric's shorts, you really are a bird."

"I'm going to win twenty galleons from Ron and you'll get the girl, of course I'm excited!"

"Twenty galleons?"

"Didn't I tell you about that?" Fred shook his head, unable to do anything else but smile. "Well, I'll split it with you, of course."

"Of course." He sat quietly for a moment, petting Archimedes' head.

"Well? Are you going to tell me about the almost kiss?"

"Well, she leaned towards me and I was already close to her. I could feel her breathing on my lip-which is strangely hot, by the way-and then this little bugger" he nudged Archimedes with his leg, "barked and startled her. She jerked back and then started to shake a little. I don't think she realized I noticed. She made some excuse and apparated us back to the Burrow."

* * *

_A/n: For the first time by The Script. I loveromance2o11, my sister has an unhealthy obsession with it too! Iloveromance2o11 and dance-sing-live. _

_Thanks for the birthday wishes :D_

_School is sucking. I am so tired of school already. I hate three hour classes. They never end. Ever. I am learning more about architecture though. Gotta love art history. I feel like Ted on How I met Your Mother. I'm spouting random architecture facts now._

_Anyway, d__on't forget to leave a review :)_

_Ps. Don't hate me for the almost kiss._


	15. Chapter 15

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Fifteen: _It's hard to dance with a devil on your back so shake him off._

* * *

"Yes!" George fist pumped the air again but Fred felt his smile drop this time. He frowned, a new realization hitting him. "Do you think she's scared it's a mistake? She doesn't like me?"

George took two steps towards him then smacked him on the back of the head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You dolt! She's crazy about you. Merlin, if you two dance around each other anymore we're going to lock you both together and make you kiss. Everyone can see it. Do you realize even Neville-oblivious Neville!- was asking when you two were going to go out? Ron even sees it. _Ron,_ Fred. Ron sees it."

"Then why did she leave?"

"Because, like you, she's completely clueless. She obviously thinks you don't like her. She's terrified to lose your friendship. Same as you. Also, I'm pretty sure she's never kissed anyone before."

"She's never been kissed?"

George sat down beside him, cross legged. Fred could tell by the way the bed shifted under his weight.

"I don't think so. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville don't remember it ever happening. And, she didn't take any shots on anything slightly sexual or kissy during Never Have I Ever."

"Two things: don't ever say kissy again, and you are more gossipy than a bird. Is this all you do all day? Sit and talk with other blokes about who's dating who?"

"No, and don't change the subject."

Fred grinned and turned on the bed, sitting indian style on the bed. "Do you really think she likes me?" George groaned dramatically and flung himself back on the bed.

"You are being thicker than Ron."

"Ouch."

"You deserved that." George sat up again. "Yes, she's is crazy about you. She probably has fantasies about you. She's probably already named you're future, bushy haired children."

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?"

"Nah," George waved his hand through the air dismissively. "Birds think of that sort of thing after the second date."

"You sure you're not a bird?"

"That joke is getting old, Freddie. Point of the story is that she is interested in you and you need to go get her before she gives up."

"I don't want to lose her, Georgie. Maybe I shouldn't do any-"

"Do. Not. Finish. That. Statement. I will hit you. Again. I swear to Merlin."

"I'm serious, George."

"So am I, Fred." Archimedes barked and head butted the bed. George laughed and pet his head. "See, even the dog agrees with me."

"But, she deserves so much more than what I can give her. She's brilliant, sweet, soft, caring, beautiful and so bright… She deserves someone whole."

"When did you break? Sorry, but last I looked-and I can- you were completely whole. You can't see, sure, but she can't hear. Or did you forget that bit?"

"Yeah, but there is so much that I'll never be able to do. Things I can't give her." George let out a loud, violent sigh. Fred listened as he brought his hand to his head. When he next spoke it was slightly muffled against his shirt.

"When is it going to get through your thick head that you can do anything? I thought Hermione's scheme would work but apparently not. Nothing is holding you back Fred. You are the only thing stopping you from doing something." He laughed in an exceedingly tired manner before grabbing both of Fred's shoulders. "You're not broken, Freddie. Please stop acting like it."

"But I-"

"Why are we even arguing about this? You're not the only one who got hurt in that stupid war. I lost an ear, Hermione lost her hearing. Bill got bit by a werewolf. Neville's face is so disfigured that Mad-Eye would look normal. Harry is literally littered with scars, and Seamus has a horrible limp. We're all just a bunch of damaged wizards and witches. But none of us is letting it stop us. We're going on with our lives. Damn it, Fred. We fought for the right to live. We won it back from Voldemort and we're not letting anyone stop us from living our lives the way we want." He shook his head, and the bed shook a little from the force of the motion.

"You're the strongest person I know. You always have been. You were crushed by a wall-a freaking wall, Fred, but you beat it. You've never given up. You kept fighting even when you were unconscious. You told mum that we were going to beat Voldemort when no one else believed we could." He let out a sad laugh. "You even made Aunt Muriel shut up for a few minutes about how we were all going to die."

Fred smiled a little at that memory.

"Now you've made me rant and forget what we started talking about. My point is that you are strong, and completely whole. Hermione likes you, and wants to go out with you. Do you know she spent an hour on her outfit and appearance? You can't even see her and she didn't care. She wanted to feel and smell beautiful for you. She didn't want to not care about it because you couldn't see her. She wanted to look nice to be with you. She wanted everyone else to see that you had a pretty bird with you because she seriously thinks the world of you." George shook his head again. "She must have been dropped on her head at some point. She clearly is crushing on the wrong twin. We all know I'm the better looking one."

And just like that they were laughing again. If it didn't quite reach Fred's eyes, George didn't comment. After all, Fred had a lot to digest now.

Had he really been acting that broken? George was right, he needed to move on. He was damaged, sure, but all of them were. He'd missed half of what was going on with his friends because he'd been so caught up in his own problems.

No more. Fred Weasley was coming back, and he was going to move on. No more pity parties, and no more I can'ts.

And he was going to win Hermione Granger. She deserved someone incredible, and that someone was going to be him.

-o-o-o-

_I'm taking over the list tonight. Just thought I'd let you know.-Fred_

Hermione reread the note that had been slipped under door during the night but it didn't make any more sense this time. She'd been afraid to leave her room this morning because of what seeing Fred might entail, but this left her clueless.

She didn't know how to respond. Was he going to ignore their almost kiss? She couldn't decide if that would be a good, or bad thing…

Or had she just imagined the entire thing. That was probably the truth. She'd just made it all up in her head and Fred wasn't interested in her at all.

It would be typical. Hermione didn't get the boy she liked. She usually became the friend, the sidekick, the girl he could talk to. No one ever saw her as a girl. Why should Fred?

She folded the note neatly and tucked it away in her back pocket before leaving her room. She had to make a few final arrangements at Hogwarts for her living quarters before coming back to the Burrow for dinner.

Archimedes met her halfway down the hall with a bag and note in his mouth. His tail was wagging like mad and he looked positively giddy with excitement.

"What is it, boy? Where's your master?" Archimedes just wagged his tail harder and lifted his head, showing her the bag and note. It had Fred's loopy scrawl on the front.

_Hermione_

So, it was for her? She took it from Archimedes, petting his head absent mindedly as she opened the note.

_Hermione_

_Enjoy a muffin on me, and a tea. I drool proofed the bag so don't worry about Archimedes. Have fun and try not to get into too much trouble today. I'm not making any promises for myself though!_

_See you tonight,_

_Fred_

Now Hermione was just confused. What was Fred's game here? She didn't think he'd be cruel enough to tease her for crushing on him. No, she knew him much better than that, and, while he loved to joke he'd never purposefully tease a persons feelings.

She was probably over thinking all of this. She peered inside the bag and smiled when she saw there was a muffin-blueberry, her favorite-and tea inside.

She would enjoy the treatment while it lasted and try not to think about what it meant.

Yeah, like that was really going to work.

-o-o-o-

Hermione was dying of anticipation. It was as simple, and annoying, as that. All day she'd been followed by surprises. At Hogwarts she'd been greeted by a bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk. Honeysuckle, which was a huge surprise, and lilies, her two favorites. At lunch an owl had brought her an order of her favorite soup from the Three Broomsticks, as well as a box of sugar quills. When she went to examine her living quarters to make sure they were what she wanted, she found a poster of the Beatles and a books shelf she hadn't requested full of some of her favorite books-even Peter Pan.

And all of it, every last wonderfully confusing bit, was from Fred. She had no idea what to think or how to react. She was lost and hopefully and horribly confused.

Fred wasn't at the Burrow either when she finally came home to it in the late afternoon. He was at the flat with George. Probably just to drive Hermione more mental. She simply needed to know what on earth he had planned for the night.

'Where are you going?' Harry and Ginny blocked her path to the Burrow stairs, both crossing their arms and doing a poor job of looking stern. Harry was grinning far too much and Ginny was bouncing a bit.

"I'm going upstairs, why can't I?" Her eyes widened and she grabbed both their arms, pulling them down off the steps and into Ginny's room at the base of the stairs. "Do you two know what's going on tonight?"

'Whatever are you talking about, Hermione? Do you have any idea, Harry?'

'Not a clue, Ginny.' Harry replied, beaming. Hermione hated them both.

"Fine, keep your stupid little secrets. I'm going upstairs."

'No!' Ginny lunged forward and grabbed Hermione's arm, stopping her before she could leave the room. 'You're not allowed upstairs.'

"Why ever not?"

'Because you'll go upstairs, grab the list, and try to figure out Fred's surprise. We were ordered to distract you until-eight?' Ginny nodded her head with a smile. '-until eight.'

Hermione plopped down on Ginny's bed ungracefully. "I'm so confused." Ginny looked at Harry and furrowed her brow.

'Why?' She asked, sitting on her left while Harry sat down on her right. She glanced at Harry then decided what the hell. He probably already guessed she liked Fred anyway. He knew her so well.

"Because I like Fred but didn't think he felt the same. Now he does this and I don't know what to think. And I don't do well when I can't think."

Harry shook his head, a fond smile lifting his lips. 'Don't worry, Hermione. You'll love the surprise.' He paused and looked at Ginny, rolling his eyes at whatever she said before continuing. 'Fred just wants to show you how much you mean to him.'

Ginny tugged her arm, turning Hermione so she was facing her again. 'Now, what are you going to wear?'

Hermione laughed.

* * *

_A/n: __Dance-sing-live( you changed your username from Raem, right?) was the one to get it right, Sammi/Harry, by Darren Criss and most commonly known for being in AVPM. I personally have been a fan of DC since he started writing and simply love the song. My friends boy-friend BF sang it to her and changed the 'Sammi' to 'Baby' it worked really well and was uber romantic._

_93 Diagon Alley, your random fact gave me a bit of extra credit in my class, you rock! (Also, didn't you beta Snipe? I feel like I'm talking to a celebrity!)_

_Wow, I do not know what happened with the conversation between those two. George just wouldn't shut up. I think he felt like he hadn't been represented enough. I'm sorry, Georgie :( I won't leave you for so long next time!_

_Anyway, who is ready to kill me for a kiss? Lol! I make no promises, but next chapter is looking hopeful?_

_Who am I kidding? I have no control over these characters. They've runaway with my keyboard._

_Don't forget to leave a review :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Sixteen: _This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me._

* * *

Hermione's hair was left down with a little pulled back so it wasn't quite so voluminous. She was wearing a black dress that was soft to the touch and light to wear. Harry told her that would be important for some reason she didn't know of. Ginny told her to forgo all makeup and lip products (Hermione tried not to think about why) and had her wash her face with her soap. Apparently Fred liked the smell of it.

She made a mental note to buy more of it. Lots more.

She was ready at 7:45 and the clock simply stopped moving. Never in her life had fifteen minutes felt like such a long time. Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch snuggling while Harry played a game of Wizards chess with Ron.

She was hating the clock. Hermione had literally resorted to twiddling her thumbs. It wasn't like she could go upstairs and grab a book either.

She was trying hard not to go over the list mentally but it wasn't working, she kept seeing the paper in front of her eyes. It didn't really matter though; she couldn't figure his surprise out.

Darn Fred. Darn the slow clock. Darn her well meaning friends. Darn her stupid crush on the prankster.

Just darn everything.

Everyone in the room straightened and looked at something behind Hermione. She automatically turned in her seat and nearly fell out of said seat when she saw Fred walking towards her.

In a tux. He was wearing a tux-not dress robes-a real, honest to Merlin tux. And he pulled it off. He pulled it off very well.

Hermione's mouth ran dry and her heart started to beat faster. Why was he so unfairly attractive? Even the scars that littered his face didn't take away from his attractiveness. At least not to Hermione.

He stopped when he was in front of the couch and bowed at the waist, offering his hand to her dramatically. Hermione took it with a slight shiver and let him pull her up.

'If you would accompany me, my dear.' Hermione swallowed thickly and almost nodded her head before rethinking the action.

"Always." Fred beamed at her before tugging her a little closer he turned towards the others and said something before looking back at her.

'Hold tight, love!' He twisted into the air and they were apparating away.

They reappeared in the twins flat, which had been changed quite a bit since Hermione had last seen it a week ago. All the furniture had been pushed out of the middle of the room and the kitchen bar had several covered dishes out on it. Hermione wasn't sure what to make of it.

Fred didn't drop her hand right away. He turned towards her, smiling a soft little smile that made her heart do funny things. 'Alright, instead of something I don't think I can do, I'm wanting to focus on something you think you can't do. Don't shake your head or tell me you don't think you can do something either. I know there is one thing you don't think you can do. You told me as much when I wrote it down. I think I figured out how to do it too. Now take your shoes off while I get everything ready.' He gave her arm a squeeze, lingering for a moment on the soft fabric of her sleeve before stepping back and pulling out his wand. Hermione took off her shoes while he waved it at a pile of furniture in the corner, and the floor started to vibe beneath Hermione's bare feet.

Fred turned back towards her and grinned.

"Fred?"

'May I have this dance?' Hermione's hand flew to her mouth and she let out a tiny 'oh' before she could help it. She'd only mentioned dancing once, how had he remembered? She used to love to dance as a kid-her father would twirl her around the living room for hours. But you had to hear the music to dance.

She couldn't hear it but Fred had found away around that problem. He'd made it so she could feel it. And she could, a thrumming in the floor, in the air, pulsing through her very body. The music was every where, and he had done it for her.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at Fred. Her mouth quivered before she managed to speak. "Oh, Fred."

Fred extended a hand, palm up, waiting for her acceptance. She took it, tears streaking down her cheeks. He held her hand for a moment before tugging her forward and placing a hand on her hip. She could feel a gentle thrum through the floor of the music drifting around them. Fred smiled softly and started to lead her around the room. It was easier than she would have thought, and Hermione could almost hear the music. More than that though, she could feel it. The vibes in the floor, the pace Fred kept, it all spoke of the music drifting around them and Hermione found herself smiling.

Fred pulled her a little closer and Hermione laid her head against his chest, feeling the gentle thump of his heart beneath her ear. She closed her eyes and let herself imagine that, in the silence, it was only her and Fred.

The thumping under her ear sped up a bit and she pulled back, studying Fred's face with a soft smile. It occurred to her after a minute that he was talking-no, singing. He was singing whatever the song was.

She studied his lips and felt her heart flip when she recognized the lyrics.

'In this world there's nothing I would rather do

Cos I'm happy just to dance with you'

She had no idea how he figured out her love of the Beatles, (she was blaming Harry, he was a blabber mouth) but right now Hermione was well on her way to falling in love with Fred.

Her chest positively ached. She was feeling far too much right now. She closed her eyes against the tears and wished for the courage to just lean up and kiss this perfect man.

-o-o-o-

Hermione was trembling a bit in Fred's arms. He wasn't sure what to make of that. She'd responded really well to the idea of dancing, and he'd be blatantly lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it.

Hermione was just so soft and smelled so good, and he could swear she did glow. He could tell where she was, it just seemed as if the darkness was a little bit brighter around her.

He was kind of smitten. Still, tonight was going well by all accounts, but he couldn't decide how to take her trembling. Was she nervous? Crying? Upset?

No. George was right, she liked him. He was almost certain of it. Maybe she was nervous.

Either way, it was time for phase two of plan 'woo Hermione Granger.'

"Are you hungry?" Hermione stalled in the dance and he could picture her tilting her head and biting her lip like she used to when she was nervous.

"Why?"

"I've fixed a dinner for us. We'll have to eat on the floor, but I don't think that'll really be a problem. Will it?"

"No, I'm fine with the floor." Her voice was breathier and he had to resist the urge to do an excited jig. He was a grown bloke. He would not dance just because Hermione really did seem to like him. It was childish. He'd simply resign himself to dancing in his head.

He hurried around, setting the plates on the floor, close together, and putting the food out. He heard quiet exclamations of surprise from Hermione that he took as a good sign. At least he hadn't scared her off yet.

"Take a seat?" He heard her lower herself down to the floor and he sat next to her. He had to suppress a shiver of delight when their arms ended up touching. "Alright, we have chicken, potatoes, and salad. Your favorites, right?"

"Right," Her voice was quiet, almost self conscious.

"Good, I would have had to smack Harry if he'd lied to me."

"I knew it, blabbermouth." Hermione muttered, and it was adorable.

"Pardon?"

"That Beatles song? He's how you figured out I like them, correct?"

"I shan't reveal my sources, Miss Granger." Hermione laughed and leaned into him a little more. Fred's smile was getting to be unseemly large.

"Hey, where's Archimedes." Fred internally cringed. He'd been expecting the question but he hadn't come up with a good excuse yet. Truth was he'd locked the dog in his room with toys, treats, and food. He loved his dog, a lot, but he didn't want him around tonight. Every time Fred almost made a move on Hermione the nutter would get excited and interrupt. Fred didn't think Archimedes meant to, but it was getting annoying. So the dog had been put in the bedroom for the night. He was not being blocked-intentionally or not-tonight.

"Are you excited about school starting?"

"Still scared about the whole thing. It is nice knowing I'll have friends near. Neville will be at Hogwarts and you'll be at Hogsmeade. I'll probably eat lunch there a lot."

"I know a great place that you can hang out and send students. It's opening in September-you should check it out." Hermione laughed lightly.

"Sounds like trouble to me."

"I'm never up to trouble, Miss Granger. Honestly. You'd think you didn't trust me or something."

Hermione didn't miss a beat. "I don't."

Fred grinned happily as he munched on his chicken. "Good. I can't decide how I feel about fall. I'm not looking forward to all the rain and slush."

Hermione set her cup down and turned a little more towards him, leaning on his shoulder a little. "Oh, I don't know. I can't wait for Sweet Potato Pie, Hot Chocolate, warm Pumpkin juice, sweaters, scarves, boots, cold air, bright leaves changing into brilliant colors, and late nights." She laughed a little sheepishly. "I just really love fall."

Fred was grinning again. He seemed to be doing that a lot around her.

"I-I think I'm done eating, if you are." Hermione's voice was unsure but Fred didn't think too much about it. He moved the plates out of the way and turned to fully face her.

"This, this has been lovely Fred, thanks."

"I wanted to –"

"I'd like to finish, if that's okay?" Fred nodded, still smiling. "I've always had a hard time making friends, and it's always saddened me that we weren't closer during school. These last few months, well, they've meant a lot to me. I know I can be annoying, but you've really helped me heal. I don't think I'd be able to take this position if it wasn't for you. I… I wasn't talking to anyone much before you woke up again. You gave me something else to focus on. I didn't intend on anything else to happen."

Fred was bursting at the seams with 'yes,' and 'you too' and 'please be my girlfriend.'

Not that he had a chance to let her know that. Finished with her speech she laid her hands on his shoulders. Then she was surging forward before he could react and she cupped his face in her soft hands.

And then Hermione Granger kissed him.

It was unexpected, but completely perfect. Because, for once, he didn't have to _see_ to kiss her. He didn't need to see to feel her soft lips, or taste the hint of toffee and tea. She doesn't have to hear to curl her hand around his jaw or shift closer to him.

They could embrace it fully and utterly, because no one could take that away from them. Godric, people had tried to take it from them, but they had failed.

For the first time since Fred had woken up at St. Mungo's, everything felt exactly right.

* * *

_A/n:IloveRomance2011, Dance-Sing-Live, Computer Geek, Emilymoo 24, sonni2, all got the song right, it's Shake it out by Florence and the Machine (which was covered by glee as well, 'cause, you know I'm a gleek and all that ) I love both versions of the song. I just really love the song!_

_The amount of time I spent picking the song for this chapter out was flat out ridiculous. I have literally ben thinking about it since I wrote chapter one. I only just decided on this one after rereading the ending of my chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint, and they've finally kissed, yippee! _

_Also, thank you guys for your comments and reviews. You're all really helping me. Life gets difficult but theres nothing as up lifting as hearing from y'all!_

_So, till next chapter: Au revoir, mes amis! (I'm taking french, lol!)_


	17. Chapter 17

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Seventeen: _Every day I'd bring the sun around I sweep away the clouds, smile for me._

* * *

Hermione's heart was pounding.

The sensation of Fred's soft, slightly chapped lips against hers was fleeting. She quickly pulled back from him, shocked at her own daring. She covered her mouth with her hand and stared at Fred, fear filling her stomach. He was staring back at her with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open a little. He'd just done so much for her, and he'd dressed up, and he'd danced and it was just too much for her to hold back how she felt.

So she'd kissed him, and now she didn't know what to say. Her word just died away, possibly because her heart decided to lodge itself in her throat. Hermione wasn't used to not knowing what to say and she hated the feeling with a passion.

Her head was beginning to spin and it finally occurred to her that she should probably take a breath, which she did. She sucked in a breath through her nose and opened her mouth, intending to speak. She had no idea what she was going to say, but she needed to say something.

Fred didn't give her a chance. Fred suddenly grabbed her hand and took it from her face before leaning forward and pressing their mouths together once more.

Her eyelids fluttered shut and she reeled back slightly from the force with which Fred fervently kissed her. His lips were gentle but insistent, and he splayed his long-fingered hand along the side of Hermione's face. She could feel his fingers trembling.

They sat with their lips pressed together for an endless second while Hermione worked through what was happening. Then she realized that Fred was waiting for her to respond to the kiss, so she did. She brought her hand back to his head, burying it in his soft locks and deepening the kiss.

The moment she responded Fred started to lean forward, and Hermione leaned backwards, her back hitting the sofa they had been seated in front of. Fred sat up a little, still kissing Hermione, and moved closer to her. He settled down beside her and placed a hand on her hip

Hermione's heart was still hammering but she couldn't focus on anything but the way Fred's mouth moved with hers, parting her lips to suck her bottom lip between his own in a way that made Hermione gasp.

Her mouth opened a little with her gasp and Fred took advantage of the movement. Hermione couldn't help but shiver when she felt his tongue teasing her mouth, just grazing against her lips.

Hermione was feeling faint, this kiss was sweet, terrifying, tender, heady, and a thousand other feelings Hermione couldn't put words too. She clung to Fred, and he seemed to understand her light headedness. He squeezed her hip reassuringly and backed out of the kiss, brushing his lips over hers once more before sitting back and staring in her direction.

Hermione's heart was well and truly pounding in her chest now. Before? Before it had merely been tapping. It was barely beating at all in comparison to now. Her hands were even shaking.

She wasn't sure if what she was feeling was elation or terror. She had just poured her heart out to Fred and then she'd kissed him.

Then he'd kissed her back. Hard. That kind of blew her mind a little bit.

"Wow." Hermione murmured. Her cheeks flushed a bright and immediate red. Why had she just said that out loud?

Fred simply laughed softly, his arm wrapping around her waist. He leaned forward to cover her mouth with his own again in a long, soft, lingering kiss that left Hermione feeling tipsy. He pulled back just enough so she could see his lips. 'It was very,' a kiss, 'very,' another, 'wow. He sighed and held her face in both of his hands, which were still wonderfully warm and slightly rough. 'I have wanted to do that for _ages_.'

"Have you?" She asked, and oh, her voice was really breathy. Huh, she'd have to remember to swallow before she talked next time he kissed her. She swallowed before talking again. "Why didn't you?"

'Because I was a bloody coward.' He rubbed his thumb against her cheek and pressed another quick kiss to her lips, lingering there for a moment and breathing the same air as her.

He sat back and wrung his hands together, his eyes looking in her direction. Flickering around a little as though they were still searching for her eyes.

'Please tell me we can date now.' Fred was looking right at her, eyes wide and face hopeful. Her breath caught in her chest and she nodded her head.

"Yes, I'd like that. Very much." She was biting her lip and she just knew her voice was stupidly excited.

Fred made a noise that Hermione couldn't hear, but she could see by the way his mouth and throat moved, before he lunged forward and cupped her cheek, kissing her again.

Hermione had never been kissed before tonight. (Not even by Victor, and she never understood how that rumor had started.) But sitting there, with Fred, his lips pressed firmly against her, and his hands petting up and down her side (another thing she'd never quite got. Why would she want to be petted? She was not a dog.) she couldn't imagine a better, or more romantic person to share her first kiss with.

-o-o-o-

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Fred nodded his head, a seriously goofy grin on his lips that he didn't really care about. Hermione was leaning against the doorframe with a soft smile that was meant only for Fred.

Neither one of them were aware of the audience they had. Eleven people had crammed into Ron's room and were all trying to peer around the door to watch the sweet scene unfold.

Ron, Harry, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Neville, and Luna were all in the room. George was standing behind them all and was trying very hard not to laugh out loud.

"You do realize how utterly ridiculous every last one of you look, right?" George asked, tilting his head and holding his chin with his hand. Harry glanced back at him, a huge grin on his face that let him know he was enjoying just as much as George was.

"Ouch!" Ginny hissed, shoving Ron. "You clumsy oaf! That was my foot."

"well you shouldn't have put it under mine."

Harry stepped back as the siblings started to bicker and joined George, shaking his head. "They've gone mental."

"Yes."

Harry grinned, and George still hadn't managed to get rid of his own grin. "I can't believe they're finally together."

"I know, the tension was killing me."

Harry's grin slipped a little. "Do you, do you think they'll be able to make it?"

George's grin dropped a little too. "Yeah, it's going to be really tough, but, I think they'll make it."

"They shouldn't have to deal with any of it."

"No," George said, staring at the door. "They shouldn't."

"They're kissing!" Molly giggle, grabbing Arthur's hand.

"You know, I think they really will be alright." Harry patted George's arm and stepped back up to the door, wrapping his arm around Ginny and giving her a peck on the cheek.

George nodded his head, a weight lifting off his chest. His twin was going to be fine. Thanks mostly to Hermione.

She'd made a fine addition to their duo.

Godric, he was getting far too mushy over this. Maybe Fred was right, he was turning into a bird. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as another one popped into his head.

"Oi! Ron, you owe me twenty galleons."

-o-o-o-

The door shut in front of Hermione and she had to cover how mouth just to keep from squealing. She was not a giggling school girl, thank you very much. She shot a silencing charm at the door just to be safe though. She wasn't sure she could trust herself to stay quiet.

She was a little speechless and her lips were still tingling a bit from the sweet kiss Fred had given her before leaving. Hermione brushed her fingers over her lip before dropping them to her shoulder, grabbing a few curls and twirling them between her fingers absentmindedly.

She was dating Fred Weasley now. That would take a bit of getting used to. She bit her lip and finally let out the little squeal she'd been holding back.

"You're being silly." Hermione said out loud, turning towards her dresser. Her birds were flittering around excitedly, and she smiled at them before grabbing her brush.

"It was a very nice evening." She informed Pavarotti. He tilted his head and chirped something. He looked like he was encouraging her to continue. Pandora landed beside him and thrust her head forward, blinking up at Hermione.

"He fixed me dinner, and we danced." She explained as she brushed out her hair, a silly smile still firmly on her lips. "He even tweaked the music so that I could feel it." Pandora sang something out before looking at Pavarotti. Hermione thought her bird looked rather like she was glaring at him. It made Hermione laugh a little. "Yes, it was very sweet and romantic. I'm sorry Pavoratti can't keep up with Fred." Pavarotti reeled his head back and squawked indignantly before ruffling his feathers and hopping around so his back was facing Hermione and Pandora.

Hermione laughed and set her brush down, pulling her hair to the side so she could braid it. "You two had best go to sleep. We'll be packing up tomorrow. I'll expect you both to be on your best behavior."

Pandora nodded her head and hopped over to Pavarotti. Hermione moved to her bed and sat down, her heart still beating entirely too quickly. She laid back and stared up at her ceiling.

Hermione was dating Fred. She didn't think she'd ever stop smiling.

-o-o-o-

"Spill!" The shout came almost the minute Fred arrived back at his and George's flat. He didn't bother to stop grinning, not that he would have been able to. George had been right, Hermione did indeed like him.

She'd proven it on his living room floor.

Fred grinned all the wider just thinking about it.

"No, don't just grin, you're killing me! Details, man, details! Did you're date work? Did you sweep her off her feet with your wooing? Are you two getting married and having little, bushy- haired, pranksters now?"

"You're a bird. I swear, the minute I went unconscious you had a sex change. You can't convince me otherwise."

George was standing right in front of Fred now and he could feel the excitement rolling off of his twin. It made him grin all the more.

"Whatever, have your fun. I just want to know how it went."

"Perhaps you should be wooing Angelina more, if you're so in need of romance."

"Freddie, come one! Please, just a few details? At least tell me if you got to kiss her." George's voice had turned pouty and it made Fred laugh a little at how ridiculous his twin was. Merlin, he was so lucky to have him.

No, Fred was not going to turn mushy right now. He forcibly pushed those particular emotions away until he could be alone and refocused his attention on what had happened earlier. "Actually, my dearest George, she kissed me."

"What?"

"Yes, I was kissed by Hermione. She just grabbed my cheeks and planted one right on me." Fred reached forward and patted George's shoulder, giving himself a mental high five when he found it the first time. "Now, I'm going to go to bed. See you tomorrow?" He walked past George, trying not to laugh at what he imagined his twin's expression to be.

"Oh hell no, you are not leaving me with just that." A hand on his arm stopped him and before he could react he was being led to the couch. "You are not allowed to leave till I know everything. Now start talking."

Fred talked, and he still couldn't stop grinning.

-o-o-o-

'Is this trunk coming too?' Ron and Harry were moving a hefty trunk-the one Hermione had used at Hogwarts-between them and it was shaking a little. For a horrible moment Hermione thought they were going to tip it over and spill its precious contents.

"Yes, it has all of my books in it."

Ginny stared the trunk skeptically. 'What about your clothes? Why aren't they in there?'

"Because,' Fred said with a laugh as he wrapped an arm around Hermione. 'That's the biggest item she owns. I'm surprised she got them all in there.'

'She didn't.' Harry said simply, hefting the trunk up.

'Come again?'

'This is the third time I've lugged her trunk to her dorm. She keeps filling it back up with books.' He turned towards Ron. 'I didn't realize she was opening another library.'

'Well at least now she won't get in trouble for falling asleep in it.'

Hermione flushed as everyone else laughed. It wasn't that funny. So she liked to read. It was Harry's fault that the trunk was heavy. He was the one that didn't think to put a feather light charm on it.

And just for teasing her, she wouldn't point out that he could.

Fred clasped her hand and intertwined their fingers, tugging her a little closer to him. Hermione went willingly, a happy little smile lifting her lips. Fred grinned down in her direction and she got lost in her own happy little world. She didn't even notice the crushing silence around her, she was so caught up in Fred.

The walls around Hermione flashed a bright red, then green, distracting her from the contours of Fred's face long enough to see that George was trying to get her attention.

/We're headed towards Hogwarts. Was that everything?/ Hermione glanced around the room and widened her eyes in surprise. They had packed everything else.

It made her heart hurt a little to look at the empty room.

/Yes./ George grinned and said something to Fred.

/Lets go then./ He signed quickly before hefting a bag of clothes up and disapparating. Hermione picked up her bird cage, smiling down at Pavarotti and Pandora, before looking at Fred.

"Let's go." Fred tightened his grip on her arm and then they twisted into the air. They landed out side of WWW Hogsmeade a moment later. The rest of her friends were all gathered around her belongings, grumbling about carrying them.

'This is so heavy!' Ron whined. Fred snickered and lifted up a box of books with one arm.

'Try a feather charm, little bro.' Harry laughed and Ron flushed, grumbling unintelligibly as he aimed his wand at the trunk.

'Shut up, Harry.'

"Be glad you didn't have to help Neville." Hermione said, hugging her bird cage to her chest.

'Why?' Fred asked curiously, taking her hand in his own again. She smiled at the gesture before answering.

"Because his items could bite back. I swear, he has one of every dangerous species of plant out there." Neville, who was helping George with a dresser, nearly dropped it as he started to laugh.

'They weren't that bad, Hermione.'

'Yes, actually, they were.' Harry rebuttled, dragging a trunk.

"Come along now, we have to put all of this in my room. I'm on the seventh floor."

Everyone but her and Fred moaned.

* * *

_A/n: __Computer geek, BrightestWitchofHerAge16, PotterLunar, iloveromance2o11, dance-sing-live all got the song right, Part of Me by Katy Perry!_

_Next chapter, Hogwarts! _

_Also, thank you guys for your comments and reviews. You're all really helping me. Life gets difficult but theres nothing as up lifting as hearing from y'all!_

_Today's random french phrase is : Mon petit chou-chou. (My little cabbage head!)_


	18. Chapter 18

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Seventeen: _The sun goes down the stars come out And all that counts is here and now_

* * *

Hermione had a headache and she hadn't even started her first class.

That would make her nervous if it wasn't so typical for her. Hermione always had a migraine by the time she actually started her schooling. She didn't see why it should be any different just because she was on the other side of the desk.

She was rather excited that her first class of the day was going to be with first years. They would be easier, in her opinion, to teach. They'd still be thrilled at Hogwarts, and in awe of magic. They shouldn't care if she was a Pureblood or Muggleborn.

Hermione was not going to concentrate on what the difficult part of the day would be. McGonagall had come up with several good ideas on how they could get around the fact that she was deaf. Apparently the woman that had been over Herbology before Madame Sprout, had been extremely hard of hearing. She had made a charm that made people turn a different color when they spoke. She'd also made use of exaggerating charms, and chalkboards. She would charm the chalk so that it would automatically write down anything the students were saying.

If Hermione could keep control of her classroom, it should be doable.

She had to get through the staff meeting to be able to teach though, and it didn't seem like that was going to be all that easy. The students would be arriving in half an hour, and they were still discussing the changes in security and curriculum.

'I'm not sure I understand why we have guards keeping watch over the actual castle, but we're leaving the forest unsupervised.' Neville commented, examining the map of guards and their rounds again. After his previous year, he was extremely concerned with safety. Hermione could hardly blame him. It seemed like a bit of an oversight to her as well. 'We underestimated the amount of monsters in there last year. I don't think we should ever have that problem again.'

McGonagall peered at him over her spectacles, and Hermione couldn't mistake the gleam of pride in her eyes. It made Hermione's chest warm to think of how far her friend had come from his first year. There wasn't a trace of that shy, bumbling little boy she had so quickly befriended. 'We're not, we have the centurions. They've agreed to keep an eye on the creatures in the forest. All of them, and Grawp, should encourage the inhabitants to keep the peace.'

Neville studied the map for a moment longer before nodding his head. 'I'm taking sixth years for first period tomorrow-will that be students who should be seventh years? Did they have to repeat?'

Hermione widened her eyes a bit, she hadn't considered that. She knew they had a surpluss of students. Several muggle-born students hadn't been able to come the prior year, and several first years had never even received their letters. McGonagall had sent them all out, and put those students in special programs that would have them doing their first three years of studying over two years. She hoped they would all be caught up by the time they were in their fourth year.

'It'll vary by the individual student. They all technically completed the year, so we're going to give them a test to see if they passed. They'll know by the end of the week which year they will be in.'

'We've also enforced a new punishment policy. No student will serve any detention with only one teacher in attendance. We're hoping to regain trust, and insure that nothing like Umbridge or the Carrows can happen again.

'Pardon, but I've gotta get down to the station and get the first years.' Hagrid stood up from the table and nodded to McGonagall before grinning at Hermione and Neville. 'See y'all at dinner.'

Hermione watched him go before turning her attention back to the table. Everyone was standing up. Uh-oh, what had she missed?

Neville grabbed her arm lightly, turning her towards him before signing. /We're going to the Great Hall./ He flashed her a toothy grin as she grabbed her papers and pushed them into her bag. /Think you're ready?/

/Nope./ Hermione signed back with a smile. /But I'm excited./

/Lucky, can't believe you get to start with first years./

Neville made his way to the head table and Hermione had to pause for a moment. She was about to sit at the head table. That was something she'd dreamed about since her first day at Hogwarts. She'd always imagined teaching here, but she never thought she'd actually have the chance.

She took the seat next to Neville with a grin that wasn't the least bit subtle.

'I feel like Filch is going to kick me out at any moment.' Neville whispered, grinning a little as he ran his fingers along the arm rest. Hermione nodded her head in agreement; glad that she wasn't the only one feeling like this was unreal. She needed to stop thinking like that. She was a teacher-they both were. They needed to embrace that fact or their students wouldn't listen to them. Hermione had never had a problem looking confident though. She was excellent at faking it. How else would she have managed to make everyone believe she was fine during the war? No one had suspected her to be deaf.

Neville sat up abruptly, looking alarmed momentarily before grinning again. Hermione looked around curiously, wondering what had startled him. Neville quickly recognized her confusion and signed to her. /There was an alarm that just rang out. I think it's a warning? They're letting us know the students have arrived./

Sure enough, the rest of the teachers joined them at the table, minus Hagrid and Flitwick. Hagrid because he was escorting the first years, and Flitwick because he would be giving them the introduction instead of McGonagall. He'd become Deputy Headmaster since McGonagall's appointment as Headmistress.

Hermione sat quietly fiddling with her napkin while they waited for the students to arrive. Five or so minutes later, the doors opened, and all the students above first year started to file into the hall and head towards their house table.

'It looks like there are a lot more of them from up here.' Neville commented, eyeing the mass of students. Hermione was thrilled by all the familiar faces. This wouldn't be bad at all. The Slytherins might be a handful, but she did know a lot of these students. Neville was waving at a lot of them until Ginny walked in. She made a face at him and he promptly let out what looked to be a really loud snort. Luna trailed in behind Ginny and blew him a little kiss that made Neville blush.

It amused Hermione far more than she would ever admit.

The faces that surprised Hermione the most came in right after. Dean and Seamus, she never would have expected them to come back. In fact, she was fairly certain they had joined auror training with Harry and Ron.

Once everyone was seated, Flitwick made his way in with the line of first years, the sorting hat firmly held in his hand. It looked remarkably well concerning it had been on fire, and cut by a sword when Hermione had last seen it.

It was probably thanks to Flitwick and his splendid charm work. The first student sat down on the stool, and Hermione grinned. It was going to be a much better year than the last had been.

-o-o-o-

_So, how is Hogwarts newest Transfiguration teacher?_

Hermione ran her fingers along the small words on the edge of the coin before responding. She'd almost forgotten about the DA galleon. It had just been sitting on her desk when it flashed warm and caught her attention. Trust Fred to think of talking to her that way.

Good, nervous about tomorrow? How about the owner of the newest shop in Hogsmeade? How's he doing?

_That dashing red-head with a killer humor?_

No, Fred, not George.

Hermione snickered as she pictured Fred's expression. His coin had been charmed to respond in Braille instead of English like hers.

_You've wounded me! After that remark, I'm not sure I want to chat._

My but this was remarkably easy. Hermione had been lead to believe that everything, aside from snogging, in a relationship was extremely difficult. It could be that she'd only seen a few successful school relationships, namely Neville and Luna, and Harry and Ginny.

_How's Neville doing? Snogging Luna yet?_

So much for not wanting to chat. He's doing fine and I haven't seen anything.

_What can I say, I have no willpower when it comes to you. Were you looking for something? Naughty little minx!_

You know how I love to watch a good snog. I never get enough. I loved how Ron and Lavender had no problem with PDA, and I just love when Harry and Ginny go at it.

_I'm currently having that problem with George and Ange. They're in his room, and they've seem to have forgotten about silencing charms..._

I did not need that visual. You know you can do reverse silencing charms, right? You can silence the wall between the two of you and it'll make his room silent.

_No, I forgot about that spell. Nifty! And you think you've got it difficult, I'm in the room next to them._

I don't envy you. My only roommate is the occasional ghost.

_Wanky. Great, now the walls shaking. I think I did the spell wrong... I think it's getting louder._

Yes, that would mean you did it incorrectly.

_I think I just heard George beg for something... SAVE ME!_

We could meet at the Hogshead if you like? It could get you out of there. Before you're permanently scarred.

_YES! Please say you're serious. I'm grabbing my cloak and apparating._

Okay, see you in a few minutes.

Hermione dropped the coin into her pocket and grabbed her own cloak. She stepped towards the fireplace in her room and paused, checking her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was poofy, as usual, but she didn't look bad. She tried to flatten her hair for a moment before giving it up for a lost cause. She grabbed a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace before declaring her hopeful destination.

A dusty moment later and she was at the Hogshead.

She looked around expectantly, but only two other people were at the bar. Fred wasn't here yet. She considered getting a drink at the bar, but she didn't really want to stay here. She wanted to go outside and walk for a bit with Fred. Hopefully he wouldn't mind... and hopefully he brought Archimedes. She could lead him, but he'd probably be more comfortable with his guide dog.

Plus, she missed the dog.

At that moment a loud crack sounded and two new figures appeared in the middle of the Hogshead. Fred and Archimedes both wobbled a bit, Archimedes clearly not too fond of apparation. Hermione instatnly started to smile, and stepped towards them.

"Fred!" She called out helpfully. Both he and Archimedes turned towards her, smiling.

'Hermione?'

She looped her arm through his and gave Archimedes a small pet. "Would you like a drink, or would you like to go for a walk?" She tried to keep her voice unbiased, she didn't want to persuade him one way or the other. She'd go with him if he wanted to drink.

'Actually, could we go for a walk? It'd be nice. Plus, Archimedes doesn't like it in here.'

Hermione filed that away for future use. She'd recommend meeting at the Three Broomsticks from now on.

"Brilliant." She gave Archimedes a slight nudge and he started forward, happily leading the way out of the pub. He took a left once they were outside, heading in the direction of the castle.

'Can you see the stars?'

Hermione glanced upwards and nodded her head. "Yes, they're shining brightly."

'Describe it for me?'

Wow, it was probably a little silly how sweet, romantic, and terribly sad Hermione found that simple request. She stared at Fred for a moment before looking back at the night sky as they walked. "Of course. The summer constalations have all gone, the winter stars are out now. There are a few clouds in the sky, but you can still see the stars shining behind them. The moon is nearly full, and it's really lit up the night. It's missing a bit on the right and there's a small cloud at it's base. It's made the cloud glow a yellow color. The stars are twinkling, and Orion is south of us, bold and bright."

'Thanks, Hermione.'

Why was she blushing? It was absurd, she'd only told him what the night looked like. Granted, it was an incredibly romantic setting, but it was silly to blush.

Fred brought his hand up to her cheek and brushed his fingers across it before cupping her face.

It suddenly didn't seem quite so silly to blush.

* * *

_A/n: Somebody to love by Justin Beiber (I love glee's cover of this song, Sam is the best!) Maltesers1 and Dance-sing-live got it right ;)_

_Not much to say other than hey!_

_Today's random french phrase is : Ah, la vache! (lit: oh, the cow!): oh my god!_


	19. Chapter 19

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Nineteen: I've been feeling real good, came a long way from misunderstood

* * *

It was official, Hermione's first class was completely adorable. She had twenty first years, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, and she was trying not to 'aww' at them. They were all in their uniforms, but a few of the boys had their ties loosened, or just completely put on wrong. They were all staring up at her with a bit of awe, and she just wanted to squeeze their cheeks.

She refrained from the temptation and stood up from her desk, walking around to the front of it and offering her class a warm smile. She was the first teacher they would have at Hogwarts, and she wanted to be sure that they had a good memory of their first day.

"Good morning, and welcome to Transfiguration Year one. I'm your professor, Hermione Granger." She leaned against the front edge of her desk so that she didn't look quite so imposing. She wanted their respect, but she could easily remember how badly several hof her teachers had scared her during her first year. "We're going to learn how to change things from one thing into something completely different. It can be something as simple as changing water into milk," She tapped her wand against a clear glass she had filled with water before the class. The water turned thicker and white, now milk. A few gasp rang out through the class and Hermione smiled all the wider.

"Or as complex as changing an object into an animal." She tapped her chair and turned it into an otter before tapping it a gain and changing it back into a chair. She now had the undivided attention of everyone in the class. "Now, because we're tampering with the very fabric of something's being, Transfiguration is one of the most complex, and dangerous forms of magic you will learn at Hogwarts.

"Questions?" Hands immediately flew into the air and Hermione nearly beamed. She picked a girl in the front row with braided black hair and adorable freckles. She was a Ravenclaw. "Yes, what's your name?

"Angela, Angela Payne." Hermione read her lips easily but she was pleased to note that the chalkboard at the back of the class room she had charmed was working as the words appeared across it.

She would be able to do this.

-o-o-o-

Fred was a little bored, but he was getting used to that feeling. Breaks at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes-Branch two were not nearly as fun as they had been at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes-branch one. Mainly because it was just him and Archimedes at this branch. He was considering hiring an extra worker, but he wasn't sure if there would be enough work for them. They were busy when the Hogwarts students could come (or sneak out) and they were busy right before closing, and on lunch breaks for business, but they didn't have much business for the rest of the time.

Today was Friday though, which meant he had a date with Hermione. The day before she'd started teaching they'd sat down and discussed when they'd be able to see each other. They'd quickly realized that Weekends would work, until it was time for grading and holiday rushes. Friday nights could be theirs, and they wouldn't have to worry about any work until the next day.

Hermione didn't like the idea of Fred paying for, or planning, all their dates though, so she had informed them that they would be switching weeks. This week was his, and he already had a brilliant plan.

He didn't want to do something to cliché. But, it was sort of their first real date. He'd fixed her dinner and danced with her when he asked her to be his girlfriend, but it didn't count because it wasn't official then. They'd hung out after the Sorting too, but that wasn't really a date either. This was the first official one he was taking her out on, and he was going to make it perfect.

Or pretty darn close to perfect anyway. He didn't have to worry about not liking his date, he was already smitten with Hermione, so he could go someplace they could talk. They'd known each other for a long time though, and they'd grown really close over the summer too, so he didn't want to spend the entire time talking. They might run out of subjects and that would just be awkward.

So, he was taking her to a sort of activity, but they could still talk and be close... He probably had over thought the entire thing but Fred didn't care. He liked his plan.

He just had to make it another hour till closing. He hadn't got to see her since Sunday night. Well, except for a quick lunch and snog in the secret passageway, but it was only a half hour and didn't really count.

Which would be another point in favor of hiring an assistant. He could leave early for things like dates.

Wait, he was the boss. What was to stop him from closing early? It would give him time to dress up as well. It wasn't like they had any customers at the moment. He could just put a sign up that would direct anyone back to their other branch.

Decision made, Fred went across the shop and made the sign, hanging it up before disapparating back to his flat. Archimedes barked eagerly and Fred had to hush him. He didn't want George to hear him. He had no doubt that he would be teased for wanting to see Hermione early. Not that he would mind that, it would just prolong the amount of time until he got to see her again. And Fred would not tolerate any time prolonging.

Archimedes eagerly followed him to his room and Fred shut the door behind him. "Now be quiet, we're not supposed to be here yet." Archimedes sat down and wagged his tail. His tongue lolled out and he gave a very small gruff so that Fred would know he was listening. Fred grinned and went to his closet, suppressing a laugh when he felt Archimedes nudge his leg.

"What? You think I should wear jeans instead of slacks?" Archimedes nudged Fred's hand towards the object in question and his tail thumped harder.

"It's a good point... It'll be warmer and sturdy... Plus, I look good in jeans. Alright, jeans it is." He moved to his dresser, feeling the shirts. He stopped when he felt one that had buttons and long sleeves. "This is blue, right?"

Archimedes woofed (quietly) once and Fred nodded his head. "Don't know how you know that, since you're color blind and everything, but I'll take your word for it."

Fred changed into the outfit quickly, finishing it off with a pair of simple sneakers. He straightened his collar then set about gathering the other items his night would require. Sparkling cider, sandwiches, scarves, extra jackets, and socks. It was an odd collection of items, but a quick shrinking spell made them all disappear inconspicuously into his jacket pocket.

Archimedes appeared back at his side a few minutes after he finished combing his hair, and he barked a bit. The sound was off, and it took Fred a moment to register the new smell of flowers

"Where did you get those, Buddy?" Fred asked, lowering down and taking the bouquet from Archimedes mouth.

"He had an assistant." George's voice came from the hall and it made Fred jump a bit in surprise. "Do you realize you've been singing? I think you've got it bad, mate."

"Wasn't me," Fred replied, grinning as he stood back up. "Archimedes is a tenor."

George snorted and stepped into the bedroom, stopping next to Fred. "Got everything ready for your date?"

"Yep, is it seven yet?"

"Ten till, I think you're okay to leave." Fred beamed and gave George's arm a squeeze.

"Okay, see you later, dinner is in the fridge, don't stay up, and thanks for the flowers." Fred instructed as he grabbed the floo powder up.

"Have fun, don't let Archimedes near any squirrels, and use protection!" George called out as Fred stepped into the floo. He laughed and shook his head as the flames rose up around him.

"Later, Nutter!"

He reappeared a few minutes later in Hermione's office. She wasn't there, which made Fred grin. That would mean she was getting ready for their date, and waiting in her room. Fred gripped Archimedes harness a little tighter and left the room, heading down the hall.

"And now they've got a mudblood- a stupid, filthy mudblood-teaching here. I swear, this place has gone to the pits."

Fred stopped cold, his grip on Archimedes harness was now painful, and making his knuckles white, but he didn't care. The growl coming from low in Archimedes' throat seemed to indicate that his dog felt the same way. Who the hell was that, and why were they talking about Hermione like that? Did they realize Fred was there? He didn't recognize the voice, but he instantly hated it.

"I know, at least they didn't hire Harry-what the hell is a dog doing here?" They were in front of Fred now. His hand was reaching for his wand without fully thinking about the action.

"Fred! Tom, Jeremy, why aren't you in the Great Hall?" Neville came out of nowhere, jogging up to Fred. Tom and Jeremy, he had names now.

"Sorry. professor." They made the title sound snide before leaving, presumably for the Great Hall.

"Gits," Neville muttered under his breath before turning towards Fred. "Hermione's waiting for you in her room." He paused and Fred felt Archimedes straighten up a little. Neville was probably petting him. "Well, I won't hold you up. Hermione would kill me if I delayed your date." And with that, Neville headed off.

He had to take a moment to calm down before he walked the rest of the way to her room. A nervous knock later and Hermione was opening the door.

"Fred!" Her voice was light and musical like always, and it instantly made Fred feel at ease. She laid a light hand on his arm and tugged him in to the warm room. "You look smashing,"

"I'm sure you do as well. You smell lovely." He loved that she was wearing more of her honeysuckle soap, but she didn't use perfumes. It made him feel special to think she was doing it especially for him.

"Thank you," Her voice was shy and directed to the floor. She had her head down, no doubt. "Where are we going? Do I need to bring anything special?"

Fred grinned and offered his arm. His heart fluttered when Hermione took it before she even knew where they were going. She really did trust him.

"We are going somewhere that will likely result in hysterical laughter and cuddles. And, I have everything we'll need."

"Meaning?" He could hear her raised eyebrow. Her hand tightened on his arm a little and he grinned all the more.

"You'll see in a few minutes, my dear. We're going to do something old and new."

He led her to the floo and to his flat.

"Fre-"

He held up a hand to stop her. "Just a quick stop. We're not going here."

"Oh really?"

"No, hold tight, love!" He twisted into the air and they disapparated.

It took a moment after they all landed for Hermione to say anything. "Is that a-"

"Yes!" Fred was giddy and he didn't give a care. He was excited about this and he knew Hermione would have a blast with it.

"Why are we at a car rental?" Hermione laughed, light and confused. Fred nodded his head, letting Hermione lead him across the street.

"Yes, we need it for what I want to do."

"Am I to assume that I will be driving?"

"That would be correct."

He could feel Hermione's eyes on him and it made his chest flutter. "Well, I look forward to whatever this will be."

Hermione went in to get the paperwork fixed-they didn't allow pets and Fred wasn't going to push Archimedes. It wasn't long before Hermione came around with a silver car that she said was some kind of foreign model. Or something like that, Fred didn't know much about vehicles.

"Just pull the handle and hop in." Fred nodded his head and fiddled with the extremely smooth door. He didn't feel anything that really felt like a handle. There was a weird dip and, oh, that moved. Maybe that was it?

Something made a clicking noise and the door moved, almost knocking Fred off balance. He swallowed, a little nervously, and felt around for the seat. He lowered himself into it, surprised by just how far down it was. There was some sort of soft covering on the chair, and it felt nice against his back.

"Very good!" Hermione complimented, sliding into the driver seat. She'd put Archimedes in the back seat. "Now, just buckle up and we can go."

Fred took the seat belt and felt around until he found it's clip. He fiddled with it for a minute before letting out an annoyed huff. "Merlin, how do you do this?" Hermione brought her hand to her mouth to cover a laugh and moved towards him.

"Slowly, like the best things in life." Hermione joked, bending down to help him up. She took his hand in hers and showed him how to click the buckles together. "I'm sorry, you were doing well and I forgot this was your first time in a car. I won't leave you on your own again."

It was odd how that statement made Fred's heart beat so much faster. He hoped she meant to keep the promise for more than just the night.

* * *

_A/n: Glad You Came by the wanted, and covered by the warblers. Fury Empire, iLoveromance2o11, dance-sing-live, computer geek, got it right ;)_

_This took me so long to write! I'm sorry but I couldn't figure out how to get the characters to where I want them to be..._


	20. Chapter 20

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Twenty: I see you shiver with antic...pation

* * *

"You're giving very cryptic instructions." Hermione informed Fred, smiling slightly as she took another right onto Baker street. She had no idea what they were doing that would require a car, but she was excited to find out. They were headed out of town though, and she was nervous.

Hermione was not actually supposed to be driving. It wasn't legal. She mentioned that to Fred, and he told her that he had placed a few charms that would make the front window change colors if there was any noise. It seemed like a good idea, but Hermione was still nervous. She'd never broken a muggle rule so blatantly. She broke wizards rules all the time, especially last year, but not Muggle laws.

That seemed rather a silly thing to be upset about.

'Head straight until you see the old barn, then pull up to the back of it. '

What was he planning? They were halfway to where ever they filmed Deliverance and it was getting a bit creepy. The headlights were only illuminating the poorly paved road, and few, tall trees, but everything else was just black. A dilapidated barn was at her left and Hermione slowed the car down, pulling into the gravel driveway. The barn was surrounded by unusually tall trees, all of which were dark and swaying in the light breeze. There was a clearing at the back of the house and Hermione parked the car. She kept her hand on the gear shift and her foot on the gas though. She still wasn't terribly sure of what they were doing or if it was safe. This didn't seem to be a terribly cuddly place.

"We're here."

'Brilliant. Can you see the back of the barn?'

"Yes, where is this?"

The corner of Fred's mouth lifted in a amused grin. 'I'm sorry, this is a bit creepy, innit?'

Hermione wouldn't use 'a bit' to describe it at all. "Yes." The moment she spoke the entire back of the barn lit up in a blue light, with a white blur in the center. It wavered a bit, then sharpened, taking on the shape of a familiar logo.

Disney.

"Fred?"

Fred popped his door open and climbed out of the car, before falling back in, tangled in his seatbelt. 'I meant that to look a little smoother.' Fred mumbled, blushing as Hermione unbuckled him. 'We're at a drive in movie. Harry and Seamus set it up for me. Seamus used to live here when he was little and his dad still owns the property. They set the movie up, but they're leaving us alone for the rest of the evening. Don't worry, we've put protective wards around so we're safe. '

Hermione couldn't even speak as she climbed out of the car. The movie was showing previews now, and she was fairly certain she knew what he'd picked. Peter Pan. This was incredible, the amount of thought and planning he'd put into this selection. It left her breathless and her heart pounding. It didn't seem so creepy anymore, especially not when she saw Fred laying blankets out on top of the car hood and climbing up it. He held out a hand for her, helping her up on the hood, and then they both reclined back as the opening title started.

'Same deal as last time?'

"Hermione smiled and described the scene, watching as Fred signed the scene. She tucked herself in at his side, and blushed when he wrapped a blanket around them.

Hermione was no longer swooning. She was melting now. She had no idea that Fred would be such a thoughtful and romantic date planner. She'd have a hard time beating this.

At the scene where Hook nearly drowned Tiger Lily, Fred broke down in hysterics over Hook yelling for Smee. They both joked about how much John reminded them of Percy, and that the lost boys were a lot like Neville, Seamus, and Dean when they were left to their own devices. Fred sat up during the entire fight scene, rooting for Peter loudly while Hermione tried not to laugh. At the end he frowned.

'I love the idea, but I kind of don't like the ending. I understand that she realizes she needs to grow up, but it feels like she was giving up on Peter.'

Hermione tilted her head and studied Fred for a moment before responding. "I've always looked at it more as her realizing that she couldn't hold onto him. She loved his free spirit, but she'd never be able to join him. She'd already grown up before she'd even left for the adventure." She looked back at the screen, remembering the way the main theme had sounded. "I think she knew that if she had stayed with him, she would have ended up changing him. She couldn't stand the thought of doing that."

She turned her eyes back to Fred to find him staring at her intently. He took her hand in his own and brought it up to his lips in a tender move that made butterflies spring to life in her stomach. Her breath caught and she couldn't move her eyes from his lips.

"Fred?" She barely whispered the words, unsure what to do with the intense emotions flooding her.

'I think he'd gladly change for her.' Fred whispered before swooping down and pressing a soft kiss to her lips that left her tingly and lightheaded. He pulled back after far too short a moment and whispered, 'George is going to Ange's tonight. Would you like to have dinner at my place before I return you to Hogwarts? I don't want to go to someplace with a lot of people. I don't expect anything, and if it makes you even slightly uncomfortable we don't have too.'

Hermione swallowed thickly and shook her head. "No, I think it's a good idea."

-o-o-o-

'So,' Neville smirked, and Hermione found herself once again thrilled that they shared a tower, 'How was the date.' His eyes darted to the clock over their fireplace and she almost giggled. Which was unusual, because Hermione never giggled.

"Lovely. He took me to a movie and then we had a picnic in his living room."

'Classy.' Neville smirked. He was sitting sideways on the couch with his arm draped over the back and his legs crossed indian style. He had his paper work in his lap and a was twirling a quill between his fingers.

"I thought so." She sat beside him and picked up her own paper work. Her cheeks were hurting a little from how much she'd been smiling, but she couldn't find it in herself to mind even a little bit.

'Would you think I was odd if I said that this was really nice?' Neville was staring at her with a fond little smile, his head tilted to the side a little thoughtfully and his eyes twinkling.

"No."

'It's just, well, you've always been my first friend, but I never saw this happening. Last year, i… I never thought I'd get to see you again, let alone _teach_ with you. As DADA much less.' He smirked 'I never thought growing up could actually be fun.'

"It's about time it got to be fun." Neville nodded and his smile dropped a bit. His eyes shot back to the clock, growing vacant and distant.

'It's hard sometimes, being back here, but I think I need to be here.'

"They'd all be so proud of you, Neville." Hermione gave the hand nearest her a little squeeze and Neville brought his gaze back to her.

'Too serious,' Neville shook his head, his soft smile returning. 'We made an agreement, yeah? No sad thoughts after eleven. And especially not when we have papers.' He looked at his stack of parchments and shook his head. 'I never realized the amount there would be. Four houses and seven years, Godric.'

"How about I fix us a bowl of ice cream, grab a couple of butterbeers and then we turn on the weird sisters and have a grading party?" Hermione asked, already getting up. Neville beamed and sat up.

'Oh yeah, I am fully on board with this plan.' He set his own stack aside as Hermione went to get the desert . Hogwarts wasn't the same- could never be after all they had lost last year, but he was beginning to think it could still be incredible.

-o-o-o-

'So, we have an hour before George gets back. What would you like to do? A game or-' Hermione cut Fred off with a hand on his thigh, blushing brilliantly. They were alone at his flat and Hermione didn't really care to waste the valuable time talking. She had been dating him for two weeks now, and she wanted a bit more.

She had no idea how to go about it though. She wasn't even sure Fred desired her that way. He was sinfully attractive though, and she wanted to snog the daylights out of him. Now that she had his attention she intended to just that. She moved closer to him and laid her other hand on his chest, over his heart. She felt him inhaling and exhaling before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

"I'd like to choose that other option." Fred mumbled something against her lips that she couldn't hear, his brilliant blue eyes closed.

That was when Hermione realized that, even though Fred couldn't see, he still closed his eyes when he kissed her. It made her heart flutter and her breathing falter momentarily. Then she was surging forward and kissing him for all she was worth, her chest not feeling as if it was actually capable of holding her heart any longer.

Before Hermione was quite aware of what was going on, she'd somehow climbed up on his lap. She pulled away a bit, trying to get enough air to talk, and courage to say what she wanted.

"Can I..." Hermione started, but she wasn't sure how she could ask for what she wanted to do.

'What, Hermione? Anything,' Fred assured her quickly, resting a hand on her knee. It was thrilling that he seemed to know where every inch of her was.

Hermione sucked in a deep breath, her eyes on her lap. "I want to kiss you, but not on the lips..." She knew she sounded like a blushing school girl and she wanted to curse her naivety in these things. "Would that be okay?"

'Yeah,' Fred answered quickly, nodding his head so vigorously that his hair was flying. He looked so enthusiastic about the idea that Hermione felt her nerves fade a little. It was actually kind of adorable, in a weird way. It certainly made her feel desired. 'Describe where?'

Hermione blushed even brighter and studied Fred for a moment before making her move.

"Here," she lightly pressed a finger to his jaw, following it with a gentle press of her lips after. She dropped her finger to his chin next, "and here," a soft kiss. "and here," a freckle on his neck, "and here," his Adam's apple, "and here." His collarbone, right between his neck and shoulder. Fred's breathing was ragged now and Hermione had a feeling she didn't need to ask for anymore permission as she kissed her way back up his neck. She went for his collar and undid the top two buttons so that she could see more of his throat and neck. His fair skin was covered in tiny little freckles and Hermione set about laying kisses on all of them. She was hovering over him, ducking around to get all that she could, and Fred was panting under her and everything was getting warmer and better.

And then it wasn't. Fred went rigid under her and started to push her up.

'Stop, stop!' Hermione flushed a brilliant red and started to back away. She was wrong, clearly this was one of the things you needed to know about. How stupid of her to think she was attractive to Fred. He was probably disgu-

Fred's arms wrapped securely around her and held her in place. 'No, don't go, I'm," He blushed a bright red, brighter than Hermione had ever seen him, 'I'm getting too warm..." He trailed off, "You're just really hot and you're on top of me and," Hermione silenced his nervous rambling with a soft, chaste kiss. She climbed off his lap and settled in next to him on the couch. 'Thanks," Fred murmured, still looking embarrassed. Hermione's heart fluttered oddly and her breath hitch as full understanding of what Fred was saying it her. He found her attractive, he found her desirable and she'd almost made him too…excited. It made her feel embarrassed and powerful.

Fred was still trying to regain his breath and it was oddly adorable to Hermione.

"Still want to play a game?" Hermione whispered back, a rush of affection for Fred filling her up. She wouldn't have been surprised if she was glowing with her feelings for this crazy, wonderful boy. This prankster who she'd tried to help that had ended up healing her as well.

Funny how life always gave her the people she cared most for when she most needed them.

* * *

_A/n: Tonight is the night by Outasight Siriusblackisamazing got it right ;)_

S_o, a few people pointed out the obvious problem, I'm not sure about in Britain, but in America, you can't drive if you're deaf. I'm aware of that law, but they're magic and I think they could get around it ;) Don't worry, she won't drive much, if any, more. Also, Britain doesn't do drive ins? Why? I didn't realize it was an American thing until I started doing a bit of research. So, we're pretending that our dear Harry/Seamus have seen Grease at some point in their life and were fascinated with the idea of a drive in. I don't think Peter Pan would be too difficult to project, not with magic :)_

_Basically, it's my story, and they're going to a drive in. make the logic work for you :)_


	21. Chapter 21

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Twenty-One: We are young, so let's set the world on fire!

* * *

October had come, and was nearly gone. Hermione loved the cold month, but she didn't care for all the slush it also tended to bring. It usually left her cold and uncomfortable, and made her already icy hands numb.

A cup of hot cocoa usually did the trick to fix that problem though. Hermione could hold it in one hand and grade papers with the other, or make her lesson plans. She was currently in the teachers lounge, enjoying the quiet and peacefulness of the room. No students were allowed in it, which was very comforting to Hermione as she was currently having issues with a few of her older students.

Two slytherins, Tom and Jeremy, were trying to under mind her authority, which irritated her to no end. They didn't care to listen to a mudblood, as she had heard them call her on more than one occasion. She'd given them detentions both times and they now thoroughly hated her guts.

It marveled her a little how quickly that had happened. Neville told her that they quite hated him too, if it was any consolation. Hermione had laughed and shook her head. Even though it did help a little. Hermione suspected they were so bitter because one, or both, of their parents were in Azkaban. There were several students who had Death Eaters for parents and they were all having to cope with the same thing.

Hermione didn't even know where her parents were. She was hoping to find them during the summer. She was using tracking charms she had placed on them, and it showed that they were still somewhere in Australia.

She did not need to be thinking along that line right now. It was pointless and wouldn't help her or fix her current problems.

"Hermione, you in here?" Seamus' voice rang through the small lounge, triggering the noise charm Hermione had set. It caused the room to flash a bright blue and startled Hermione. She looked up from her work to see the Gryffindor barrel into the room like he used to when he was younger. He looked around eagerly before spotting her and jogging towards her table.

"Yes?"

Seamus didn't stop until he was right in front of her, and then he was bouncing on his heels like an excited puppy. 'Are ya busy?'

Hermione raised an eyebrow before responding. "Yes?"

'Well, take a break. We're about to throw a party.' Both Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She certainly hadn't expected that. It wasn't a surprise that they were throwing a party, it was Halloween, but it was shocking that she was invited. She'd never been all that popular, she was liked, but only a few people really enjoyed her company and most of them were no longer attending the school.

"Really?"

Seamus nodded his head. 'Yes, legally. Neville asked McGonagall and she said it was cool. It'll mostly be DA but a few others are coming, like Harry, Ron, Ernie, Hannah, Cho, Oliver.' He paused and gave Hermione a decidedly naughty grin. "Fred 'n George will be there too, I reckon.'

Hermione blushed and nodded her head curtly. "Alright, when and where?"

'Half an hour in the Room of Requirements. It's only fitting.'

It really was.

-o-o-o-

A half hour later found Hermione stepping into the room of requirements with a box of chocolate frogs and a gallon of butterbeer. The room was already packed with people, students and old friends. It was a real reunion of the DA and made Hermione grin largely at the affection that gripped her for all these people.

The reasons she had fought Voldmort for so long were in this room. All of them. She scanned the crowd quickly, waving at the people who called her name before she spotted Ron, Harry, and Neville. She headed towards them, depositing her refreshments with the rest of the giant pile. She took a seat between Neville and Harry, grinning when they instantly moved to make room for her.

'So then, Harry told him that he could get that kiss in Azkaban!' Neville snorted so hard at whatever Ron had been saying that he shot pumpkin juice out of his nose. Hermione would have been thoroughly disgusted if she wasn't so accustomed to dealing with boys.

She really needed more female friends.

Luna, Fay, and Ginny sat across from them, almost as though they knew what she had been thinking. It was a little uncanny.

'Hey!' Fay greeted enthusiastically, staring especially hard at Hermione. She hadn't seen Fay since the final battle, but she felt a little self conscious at the attention. Did she have something on her face? She hadn't changed her robes, but they were nice. Hermione just gave herself a mental shake and returned to the conversation, she was probably just imagining it.

"So the training is going well then?" Harry nodded, leaning back and crossing his leg.

/Yeah, we caught the man that attacked you today./ He was studying her now, and Hermione's stomach flipped. She'd almost forgotten about that…incident. So much had happened since that attack, and she'd been attacked so much in her life.

/His accomplices?/ She knew that he was part of a new group, but she didn't have any information outside of that. Harry shook his head.

/Nothing yet. Diggle is interrogating him this evening though. We should know more later./ Harry only had to spell out two words, Hermione was extremely impressed. It occurred to her that she should probably be more concerned about the attack than she was, but it really hadn't been that bad. Besides they had caught the man.

Hermione glanced from Harry to Neville, and noticed that no one else was talking anymore. In fact, they were all staring at her and Harry. It was probably awkwardly quiet.

No one was saying anything, and Hermione started feeling nervous. Had she missed something? She looked back at Harry, who had an equally as confused expression on his face, and signed: /what happened?/

/Not sure-/ Harry's answer was interrupted by Fay. She leaned forward into Hermione's space, and looked right in her eyes.

'How do you deal with it? The silence?' She shook her head, looking mildly appalled. 'I'd go mad.'

Well, that was unexpected. No one had asked her that. Not yet anyway.

The thing was though, Hermione thought with a frown, when you were not given a choice, you had to adapt. Sure, it was hard to learn, it was probably the hardest thing she'd ever had to learn. They had to do it though, Fred and her. Well, Fred mostly, but she'd made a pack with him. He learned everything she needed, and she'd learn everything he needed.

That's how she dealt with it. She didn't have a choice, and she had Fred. It was as simple, and painfully complex as that.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Fay frowned and moved back to her seat. "I have to adapt and deal with the silence, or else I'll just end up mental."

It got painfully quiet again. They were all still staring, and Hermione was about to get angry. She wasn't odd just because she was deaf. It didn't even affect her that much. She was quite capable of interacting with others.

' I think we've all wound up a little mental anyway, if we're being honest" Neville pointed out, finally breaking the horrible silence. 'It's been that kind of a – well, that kind of years." Hermione flashed him a grateful smile, but Fay was still staring at her like she couldn't believe her.

Hermione was about to stand up and excuse herself, when everyone eyes shot to the door. She looked over to see what had distracted them, and saw Fred and George (and Archimedes) in the door way. The twins were doubled over in laughter and Seamus was blinking in surprise as his hand felt his hair. It was bright red with a few gold streaks throughout. He had a wrapper in his hand and Hermione couldn't help but smirk. Poor Seamus. He really should have known by now not to trust any food near the twins.

It only took them a few minutes to make their way over to the corner where Hermione and the others were.

'I'm not sure why Cho isn't with Anthony.' Ginny said to Fay, looking extremely intrigued at the latest relationship gossip. Neville moved to the couch with Luna, leaving enough room for Fred beside Hermione. Archimedes quickly led Fred to the spot, and he plopped down beside Hermione. Archimedes tail hit her leg as it wagged and he wedged himself between their legs. He settled down and looked utterly content to be squished between Hermione and Fred on a cold floor. It made Hermione smile before she looked back at Fred.

'Hey, love.' He whispered beside her before taking her hand in his. Hermione blushed a bit at the sweet gesture and the fact that Harry was grinning at her knowingly.

'Well, Cho's dating Terry now. Right?' Fay looked at Ginny who nodded.

'Well, you know, he's a Ravenclaw too.' Ginny pointed out.

'She only dates Ravenclaws now?' Fay asked, looking mildly surprised. Fred grinned and winked at Hermione.

'Birds of a feather, aye?'

"You did not just make that joke." Hermione kept her expression un-amused but she was fighting a smile.

Fred beamed. He wasn't fooled by her act for even a moment. 'I believe I did.'

"Fred Gideon Weasley, you are the cheesiest nutter I know." Hermione declared, shaking her head and lifting her drink.

'Hermione Jean Granger, you wouldn't want me any other way.' Fred was completely confident as he leaned back and snuggled into the seat next to her. Hermione snorted and sipped her drink.

She wouldn't let him know just how right he was.

They sat like that for a bit, Hermione tucked into Fred's side with his arm draped over her side. The others conversed around them, Fred commenting occasionally. Hermione was more than content to just take in the scene without a care of what the conversation was. She was still a bit annoyed at Fay's line of questioning earlier anyway.

Fred's arm tightened on hers a bit, and then he started to trace on her hand. /Okay?/

She smiled a little and moved closer to him, completely pressing into his side before responding. /Yes. Just a little annoyed at ignorant questions./

Fred gave her a squeeze before rubbing his hand up and down her arm in a very comforting manner. She found her eyes getting a little heavy as she watched the fire across the room.

Of course, Fred wasn't about to let her drift to sleep.

'Let's dance!'

"What?" Hermione questioned as Fred shot up from his seat and grabbed her hand before she could fall over. He dragged her to her feet then tugged her toward the floor. She could feel a faint thrumming of music, but she was still trying to fully wake up. Archimedes was watching them leave with vague interest before settling down again and nudging Harry's leg. Harry got the hint and gave an amused smile as he began to pet the guide dog. Hermione watched them in annoyance.

She wasn't going to be getting any help from either of them then.

Fred got to the middle of the floor and froze, suddenly looking uncertain. Hermione was fairly certain why he was feeling that way, but she didn't say anything less she was wrong.

'Umm, how do we want to do this? I can't see other people…' Though she didn't particularly care for a dance at the moment, Hermione couldn't help but grin before she stepped closer to her, holding her hand out.

"The same as everything else. Together. I'll lead."

Fred snorted and shook his head before accepting her hand. It still marveled her how he just seemed to know where she was. She swallowed and quickly focused on something else. She didn't need to get emotional in the middle of the dance floor. "I'll need you to tap out the rhythm on my back. Is that okay?"

Fred nodded his head before dropping a hand to her waist where he gently splayed his warm fingers against her. A moment later he started to tap the beat out. Hermione led him in the movements, mindful of the other couples around them. No one gave them a second glance, or seemed curious as to why Hermione was leading. They were treated like they were completely normal.

And for the first time that evening, Hermione did feel normal.

* * *

_A/n: Sweet Transvestite - The Rocky Horror Show Cast. Computer geek and SakuraHarunoGurl got it right ;)_

_Duh, of course the rain would stop Drive-In's. Thanks for explaining that!_

_Please leave me a review :)_


	22. Chapter 22

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Twenty-One:See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)

* * *

_Alert! This chapter has a bit of violence in it that might disturb sensitive readers. At the stars skip to the bottom if you don't want to read it. I'll post a summary there so you don't miss anything :) _

_Ps. Don't hate me!_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

"Where are we headed tonight?" Hermione asked as she looped her arm through Fred's. It was mid-November, Friday night and Hermione could hardly believe she'd already been dating Fred for over two months. It seemed a little unreal. They were going out tonight to celebrate the two month anniversary, and Fred had picked the venue.

'Something completely different. We're going muggle.'

"Ooh, sounds promising." Hermione giggled, letting Fred apparate them away. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and he made the simple combination look sinfully good. She was wearing a simple blouse and black slacks, but it looked rather good, if she did say so herself.

They made a lovely couple.

They landed outside a bar Hermione had never heard of, Focus. She raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. This could be fun, and she wouldn't have to worry about anyone else bugging them.

'Help me across the street? The birds are chirping so it's safe to cross.' Hermione nodded her head and led him across the street before pulling the door open. It was the grand opening of the bar, but there were only about thirty people at it. It was obviously a more upscale place, and Hermione momentarily wondered how expensive it would be.

'At the bar, if you please.' Fred requested. Hermione took him to the bar and they both claimed seats.

"So, Focus?"

Fred grinned knowingly, like he had a secret that Hermione didn't know about. 'Yes, Focus.'

She'd let him keep his secret for a while. He loved surprising her, and though she didn't actually care for surprises, she loved how happy they always left him.

'What can I get you two?'

'A white wine for the lady, and a red wine for me. Please.' The bartender left to get them the drinks and Hermione suppressed a giggle at how excited Fred looked.

'We're here because the location is handy.' Fred explained, leaning towards her conspiringly. 'But that's all I'm going to tell you.'

"Very well, I'll be patient." The bar tender gave them their drinks, and gave Hermione a wink. She spluttered on her drink and Fred's hand instantly came up to rub her back.

'Hermione?'

She swallowed before trying to talk. "The bartender just winked at me." Fred's eyebrows shot up and Hermione decided to have a bit of fun with him. "I mean, I know I look brilliant, but I didn't expect that."

'Well why didn't he wink at me too? I look great!'

Hermione laughed and took another drink. Fred shot her and indignant look.

'Hey! I'll have you know I look fantastic-even if I can't see myself I can still put a snazzy outfit together.'

"Please, Frederick, you only wish you looked as good as I do."

'Ooh, is that a challenge I hear?'

"Fred," But Hermione's warning tone faded away. Fred was beaming now and Hermione couldn't bring herself to stop it. "Very well, what do you have in mind?"

'A simple wager. We're at a bar, whichever one of us can get more names and numbers?' He looked at her to be sure he had the term right.

"Yes, numbers."

'Numbers, by the end of the hour will win. A neck massage.'

Hermione glanced around the bar and frowned. "There are ten girls here, and fifteen guys. The odds are already in my favor." Fred shrugged, undeterred.

'I'll get them so excited they'll give me their friends name and numbers too?' Hermione snorted and shook her head. This would be entirely too easy to win.

"Very well, you're on."

-o-o-o-

'Seven numbers.' Fred dropped the scraps of paper down in front of Hermione, grinning lopsidedly as he waited for her tally.

"Eight." She laughed at Fred's annoyed face and gave him a quick hug. He huffed and crossed his arms, feigning insult.

'You do realize that I still had a higher success rate?'

"I still won. You owe me a neck rub when we return to your flat." Fred grabbed his drink up and smiled vaguely.

'I don't think I lost too much then.' Hermione blushed and fiddled with her own glass before she noticed a guy heading towards them.

"Freddie, you're about to lose even more." She teased, smiling at the nervous looking male. He was a little taller than her, not quite at Fred's height, and he had brown, curly hair. His eyes were brown and he had a nice smile.

'What?' Fred asked, setting his glass down and resting his arms on the bar.

"There's another man coming towards us, and he has a slip of paper in his hand."

Fred scowled and lifted his drink. 'Really? Gads, that's bold. I'm sitting right, bloody, here.' He muttered the last bit to himself and Hermione chuckled slightly as the man reached them.

'Hi,' he said softly, his eyes bright and grin flirtatious.

"Hi," Hermione and Fred replied. The man bit his lip and then laid the slip of paper on the bar. Next to Fred. Hermione's eyes widened and she made a strange choking noise that was probably unflattering.

'Umm, one of my mates told me you were collecting numbers. I thought I'd add mine to the pile.' He paused, seeming to gather up his courage as Hermione tried not to break down into hysterical laughter. 'I love gingers.'

Then, with a brilliant blush, he fairly near ran back to his table in the back with a group of girls.

'Oh my Godric, he was talking to me that whole time?' Fred looked stunned and Hermione gave an amused nod.

"Yes." She paused, "and he was cute too. Brown, curly hair, amber eyes.

Fred grabbed the number up and felt it. 'He used real paper, everyone else did napkins. If I swung that way I'd take him up.'

Hermione did let out a laugh at that and shook her head. "Well, it's nice to know you have standards then."

'Of course. You know how I love, brown, curly hair and amber eyes.' Fred replied with a wink. 'You know what this means then, don't you?'

"What?"

'We're tied.'

Hermione grinned and tilted her head at Fred, her heart fluttering and her chest positively aching with emotions she felt for this boy. It did this sometimes, hit her so hard that she had Fred. It would leave her breathless and aching and so very happy that he wanted to be with her. She studied him for a moment longer before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a spare bit of parchment. She picked up a pen off the bar and wrote a few digits down before moving up to Fred.

"Well then. Here's my number, call me maybe?" She gave him a little kiss on the cheek and slipped off her stool. "I'll be waiting at the flat over 93 Diagon Alley, if you're free some time." She sauntered away, snickering at Fred's expression. He held the paper for a moment, his blue eyes wide with surprise.

She made it halfway down the bar before he was out of his seat. He made it to her without tripping and wrapped her up in a tight embrace. 'It's on parchment, very expensive.' He murmured, kissing her ear.

Hermione giggled and hugged him back. 'What time is it?'

"About nine, why?" Fred didn't respond, he just took her hand and tugged her out to the street.

'In about ten minutes, you're going to declare me the most romantic man ever.'

Hermione was fairly certain he already owned that title.

-o-o-o-

He only had to wait five more minutes and the star show would start. He couldn't believe it actually lined up with their date. He was actually having trouble concentrating on what Hermione was saying he was so excited.

Well, he was until she dropped his hand and leaned against him.

"Since you won, how about I up the ante?" Hermione murmured, running her fingers up Fred's arm before looping hers through his.

"What do you have in mind?" He was grinning and didn't care.

"How about I give you a full body massage over that elvish wine?"

***-*Upcoming Violence*-***

Now that was an idea Fred could definitely get on board with. He beamed and nodded his head. He opened his mouth to respond when he suddenly felt something knock against him. He fell down and hit concrete.

"Hermione?" He heard her scream and he instantly moved to get up. He could distinctly hear some sort of scuffling, and heavy breathing. A foot hit his chest and knocked him flat down again. The air left his lungs in a whoosh and he coughed violently at the horrible feeling.

"Stay down, ginger." Fred had no idea who the voice belonged to, but he didn't care. His attention was fully on her Hermione who he could hear struggling.

"Let me go, let us go!"

"Now, lovely, you don't mean that. Come on, let's go have a good time at my place." Fred tried to get up again, swinging out in hopes of hitting who ever there attackers were. He missed their attacker and got kicked again. Blood started to fill his mouth and nose as a foot pressed into his chest and held him down. Whoever was fighting them was extremely heavy.

If he could just get at his wand in his back pocket…

Hermione squealed and then a sharp slap sounded in the night. Fred cried out and pushed at the foot on his chest, no longer thinking clearly. Hermione was getting hurt. She let out an impressively loud scream, but it was cut off.

"Shut her up, Mick!"

"I'm trying, or can't you tell she's a bit of a squeemer?"

Fred couldn't breathe and his ears were being filled with a rushing noise. He could hear clothes rustling as whoever fought to keep a hold on Hermione who was kicking out wildly. A yelp filled the air and then he could hear Hermione again. He tried to spit the blood out but it didn't help. He was beginning to feel like he was drowning.

"HELP!"

"Gad's! She bit me! She's a bitch! Just take their money and let's go. Someone's bound to hear her."

-o-o-o-

Hermione couldn't see from where the giant Neanderthal had her pressed against a wall, but she sure as hell wasn't letting that stop her. She had fought out wildly and managed to knock one of their two captors in the mouth. They had her arms pinned at her side though, and she couldn't get to her wand. Fred had been pushed to the ground, and he was bleeding horribly from a head and nose wound, but she couldn't get to him.

"HELP!" Hermione screamed again. She heard a siren distantly but it was fading away. Why did she have such bad luck?

The man that was pushing her against the wall growled against her ear and pressed his entire body against her. Hermione tasted bile when she realized the man was getting aroused by this.

"Come on, beautiful, fight me."

She had no idea what he was saying, but she could feel his breath on her ear. His hand moved around and started stroking her stomach before moving up to fondle her breast.

He was now holding her arms with one hand, and she took that to her advantage, not thinking about what would happen if she failed to free herself right now. She wiggled and wrenched her arm, managing to loosen his hold momentarily. She grasped the bit of wood sticking out of her pocket-it had risen up during the fight- and tugged. Her wand came out of her pocket and she shot the first spell she could think of. The shield spell shot behind her, knocking the man back several feet. She spun around and aimed at the other man and hit him with the hardest stunner she could.

She didn't give a damn that these men were muggles. She hit the other one with a stunner then knelt next to Fred, scooping him up in her arms. It wasn't wise to apparate someone with a head wound, but she didn't really have a choice. Fred needed help, and he needed it right now.

"Fred? Fred, are you ok?" Hermione felt his forehead and cringed when it came back covered in blood. She knew head wounds bled a lot, but this had to be bad.

'Fine,' Fred mumbled, spitting out blood. He worked his tongue around like it felt thick or something. He was paler than Hermione had ever seen him. 'Did they hurt you?'

"I'm fine, I'm getting you out of here. You're bleeding."

'S'nothing…' Fred shuddered, then went limp in her hands.

Hermione disapparated to St. Mungo's without another thought.

* * *

_A/n: __Alright, they were mugged by two muggles. Fred was knocked to the ground and unable to attack but Hermione fended them off. Fred is bleeding severely and she is taking him to st. mungo's. Now I'm going to go disappear until I'm sure I won't be hurt for leaving y'all with a cliffy._

_Sweet Transvestite - The Rocky Horror Show Cast. Computer geek and SakuraHarunoGurl got it right ;)_

_I'll post again on Friday, maybe sooner if I can get it all written :)_

_Don't forget to review!_


	23. Chapter 23

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Twenty-Three: Such a tired game, it's enough. I've done all I could think of, chased down all my demons I've seen you do the same.

* * *

Fred was released from St. Mungo's after only a couple of hours. Hermione was shaking so badly by the time they admitted him to the hospital that the nurse thought she was having a seizure. She didn't calm down until George arrived with Harry and Neville. George was allowed to see Fred (Hermione hadn't been as she wasn't family.) and Harry and Neville sat with her in the waiting room. She had no idea what they'd said, or done, she was barely aware of anything. She was fairly sure Harry was holding her hand and that Neville was rubbing her back, but she couldn't honestly have said what was going on. Ron and Ginny appeared at one point, and disappeared into the ward with George.

Neville and Harry insisted she somebody as well-her face was swelling and she wasn't letting anyone touch her. She was obviously injured too, but she wouldn't hear of it. She couldn't leave the waiting room for a second less she miss something about Fred.

They released him without ever letting her see him. A nurse handed her a message from George, saying that he was taking Fred home for the night, and that Fred would message her tomorrow.

Which is how Hermione found herself in her bed, still shaking a little bit, at three in the morning. She couldn't tell you how she got to her bed, but she believed it had been Neville's doing.

They'd been attacked. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. Thank Merlin she had gotten to her wand. She could still feel that horrible man's breath on her though and it was making her feel nauseous. Her skin felt like it was crawling and she was trembling. She couldn't make her body lie still and everything just felt dirty to her. She needed to shower.

Besides, it wasn't like she could sleep anyway.

Hermione climbed out of bed and went to her bathroom, turning the shower on as hot as she could stand it. She laid her clothes down and made sure the door was locked before climbing into the shower. She let the nearly scalding water pour over her as tears started to trickle down her face.

She wasn't aware of them at all. She didn't care that the water was hurting or that she was probably waking Neville up at three-something in them morning.

Hermione was still shaking, and it made it hard to hold the soap. But she managed anyway. There were bruises on her arms, at her wrist and where he'd hit her stomach. Her cheek was a little swollen as well. Probably where that brute had slapped her in an attempt to make her quiet. Her stomach even had scratches on it.

Hermione suddenly couldn't get clean enough. She scrubbed at her skin as hard as she could, tears streaking down her face when she could still feel the cold press of that man's slimy flesh against her own. Bile rose in her throat and she started to openly weep, scrubbing at her arm. She hardly noticed that she was turning red from the force of her scrubbing and the heat of the water. She needed to get clean. She needed to get that man's filth off of her.

Hermione was shaking so badly now that she knocked over her shampoo and conditioner. She didn't hear it fall, or notice the door to the bathroom jiggling. She didn't-couldn't hear Neville call out and ask if she was okay. She was crying too hard, and fighting a horrible wave of nauseous.

Hermione dropped her soap and clawed at her arm, unable to see through the tears in her eyes. She felt vile, used, violated. She was filthy and couldn't get clean. The dirt was in her very skin. Her chest felt like a troll was sitting on it, and her vision was starting to darken a little around the edges as her heart raced uncontrollably.

The door blasted open, and Hermione noticed that. She screamed in surprise, covering herself as best she could. Luna and Ginny both ran in, looking terrified. Luna instantly went to her side, scooping a towel up while Ginny yelled something out the door before shutting it.

/Breathe./ Luna signed before tugging Hermione out of the shower gently. Ginny turned the faucet off while Luna wrapped her up in the warm towel. Hermione realized she was gasping and tried to focus on actually inhaling and exhaling. They led her to the side of the tub and sat her down. Luna had her back against the tub, and Hermione was wrapped up in her arms with her head pressed against Luna's chest.

She still couldn't breathe properly and her heart was beating sporadically and too quickly.

'Hermione,' Ginny called, cupping both Hermione's cheeks in her hands. She made Hermione keep her gaze on her. 'Focus on Luna's steady breathing. Feel it beneath you? Try and breathe with it. Inhale and hold it for a beat, then exhale. I know that seems impossible right now, but you can do it.' Hermione kept her wide, panicked eyes on Ginny and did as she said. Luna kept rubbing gentle circles into her back to help calm her.

Amazingly, Hermione started to regain her breath. 'Good, very good.' Ginny praised. She waited for a second then moved to her side as Luna adjusted her hold on Hermione. She was now wedged between the two girls, surrounded by their warmth.

Hermione didn't feel worthy to be held. They didn't understand, couldn't understand. Hermione was dirty, she needed to get clean. She started trembling more.

/Keep breathing, you're fine./ Luna signed before taking one of her hands in her own. Ginny summoned her robe and draped it over her shoulders and took her other hand, brushing her hair back. /You're not dirty, no matter what you're thinking. You're strong, you're beautiful. They didn't hurt you. They didn't break you or damage you./

Luna kept signing, kept telling Hermione those beautiful things that she couldn't believe. She'd failed Fred, gotten them beat up, and almost gotten herself raped. They didn't understand.

/Let me fix you a bath. It'll clean you better than the shower. I'll use magic and we'll get through your very skin./ Ginny stood and turned around before fiddling with the tub. She turned the water on and mumbled some charms while Luna wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulders, tugging her closer and letting her rest her head against her shoulder. It felt nice. Luna's curls were soft and smelled a bit like cherries.

The water started to bubble, and a soothing scent that Hermione couldn't place filled the air, causing her to relax a minute bit. Ginny had laid candles all around the tub. Hermione had no idea where they were from, but they were pleasant smelling. She was still shaking, but she felt a bit calmer now.

/Perfect, you're hearts steadier now./ Luna commended, rubbing her arm.

Hermione's chest wasn't aching quite so much, now that she thought about it. Luna was right.

/Let us help./ Ginny signed, helping Hermione to stand. Luna moved behind her and looped an arm around her waist to help keep her shaking legs steady. /Do you want to be naked, or would you like some covering?/ Ginny asked, not looking even slightly embarrassed. Hermione blushed and dropped her eyes. She felt naked already. They could see how disgusting and used she was.

Luna gently tapped her side, and the towel transfigured into a one-piece, red, swimsuit. It had gold lining, Gryffindor colors.

Courage.

Hermione swallowed thickly and accepted the hand that Ginny offered as she climbed into the tub. She could do this, it wouldn't be impossible and it would help. She sank down into the tub and then brought her knees up, wrapping her arms around them and laying her head against her knees. She was splashing a bit of water out because she Could. Not. Stop. Shaking.

Luna tapped the tub and Hermione felt an odd vibration that she realized was music after a few moments. Ginny began to wash her hair, and Hermione was reminded of her childhood when her mother would rinse her hair out. It was incredibly soothing, and between the way Luna was washing her arms and Ginny's gentle ministrations to her hair, she felt herself finally stop trembling.

The cool water was helping. Hermione could actually believe it was cleaning her. It also didn't seem as if Luna or Ginny were disgusted by her. They didn't seem to mind touching her at all, actually.

Luna was singing something and Ginny was magically warming the water now, but neither of them let go of Hermione.

-o-o-o-

After the bath, they took her to her bed. They wrapped her up in an insanely fluffy and warm robe and put slippers on her feet. Ginny braided her hair, and Luna wrapped a blanket around all three of them. Neville peeked in, looking pale and horribly worried.

'She's fine, Nev, go on and let Harry and Ron know.' Luna said calmly. Neville studied Hermione for a moment, and she did her best to give him a smile. He left, but it was obviously reluctant.

'I know you're going to have trouble believing this, but you're doing wonderfully.' Ginny informed her, summoning a mug of tea from the dresser. Hermione laughed wryly before accepting the drink. She was terrible, she'd tried to scrub the skin off her arms, and she'd thrown up twice in the bath. She kept randomly twitching and she hadn't even been raped.

'When I was attacked, I couldn't stop vomiting. Hannah and Sue Li had to knock me out with a sleeping charm so they could get me out of the hallway.' Hermione started at that, spilling some of the tea on the covers. Luna magicked it clean without a moment's hesitation.

"You, you were-"

'Attacked?' Ginny gave a soft smile and nodded her head. 'Most of the girls here were over the year. No one was fully raped, thank Merlin, but it was close several times. We started traveling in pairs. Lavender learned some brilliant charms to use on men when they try to attack.' Ginny smirked, a distant look on her face. 'I don't think Goyle will ever be able to have children.' She shook her head and looked back at Hermione. 'I know it's hard, and you feel disgusting, but you just have to believe you're not. Also, you won't be in that situation again. You'll know how to get out faster. You know about the panic and how to combat it.'

Luna kept rubbing circles in her arms, humming softly. It made a pleasant sensation where she was pressed back against her. Hermione felt cocooned, safe. She felt loved and protected, actually. Knowing Neville, Harry, and Ron, apparently, were all downstairs also made her feel better.

She knew she wasn't disgusting, she logically understood it, but emotionally, it was a bit harder. Having incredible friends though, that was making everything better. She'd have rubbed the skin off her arms by now if she'd been left alone. It was also nice to know she didn't have to worry about protecting herself, the three boys downstairs wouldn't let anything through to hurt them.

Hermione had protected herself though. She hadn't been seriously hurt, she'd been molested, but it could have been so much worse.

'Kingsley found the muggles as well, he's making sure the muggle authorities press all the charges they possible can.'

That made Hermione feel a little better.

'And tomorrow, you can go see Fred. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you're okay.'

That made Hermione feel a lot better.

-o-o-o-

'Don't panic.' Ginny ordered, grabbing Hermione's hand and giving it a slight squeeze before rapping her knuckles against the door to the twins flat. Hermione swallowed thickly and flattened her hair a bit with her free hand. Her heart was beating absurdly fast and she felt a bit shaky. Again.

George pulled the door open, flashing Ginny a smile that quickly dropped to a look of worry as he took Hermione in. 'Are you alright?' He asked as he beckoned them both inside.

"Fine, where's Fred?" Hermione questioned, wringing her hands together in worry. Ginny gently took her hand, stopping her.

'In his room with Archimedes. Old dog won't let anyone too near him other than me.' He tilted his head and studied her. 'I suspect he'll let you in though.'

Hermione didn't care. He wasn't going to stop her. She gave Ginny's hand a squeeze and then took off for the bedroom, her heart rising up to her throat. She only made it a few feet before the door was swung open. Archimedes popped out, and Fred was right behind him, tentatively walking. Fred went about two steps before he stopped.

He sniffed the air and Hermione felt absurdly nervous. He looked perfectly fine, but Hermione didn't want to take any risk.

'Hermione?' Fred was frowning now and Hermione wasn't sure why. Archimedes was wagging his tail a bit and stretching his head towards her. He was asking for a pet like he always did when she was around.

"Fred?" He didn't move, and Hermione's stomach plummeted.

She tentatively stepped towards him and sucked in a breath. She reached out for his shoulder and he wrenched away from her touch.

'No.' He mouthed very clearly. Hermione's heart froze. Was he hurt or did he hate her?

"Fred?" She tried again.

'Go away, just leave me alone.' He was yelling now, Hermione could tell by the way his throat worked. It always did that when he raised his voice, though it was usually at whatever quidditch match he was listening to.

Never at her.

Now Hermione could only stare at Fred with a gaping mouth. Archimedes was looking between them both as if he wasn't sure which one was going to blow up next, and Ginny and George were trying to look like they weren't listening. Their complete lack of movement was a bit of a dead giveaway though.

"I'm sorry?"

'I-you don't-I can't deal with you right now. You need to leave.'

Hermione was speechless. She couldn't even think of words for what he was telling her. Her mind simply was blank and her brain wasn't connecting to any of her body parts. She couldn't move. She could barely breathe.

'Go.' He said again, and Hermione stumbled backwards. Archimedes' ears went back and he began to whine. George and Ginny were perfectly still in the kitchen, not bothering to look like they weren't listening now.

Hermione gave them one last look before she twisted into the air with a broken sob.

* * *

_A/n: __This chapter probably seems like much ado about nothing with Hermione, but I wanted to cover how much something like that can mess a person up. I think that too often in fics, writers have the characters just go on like nothing happened. That's not the case. Also, it gave me a moment to write the bond between Hermione, Luna, and Ginny. I imagine things like that would bring them closer._

_Gad's though, I hate writing angst! I need my happy times back! Why did I write all that? :(_

_It will help the relationship, even if looks bleak right now. I am captain of the fluff parade, don't worry!_

_On happier subjects, the song was We Are by Ana Johnsson. There are some really incredible Harry Potter/Dumbledore's Army videos on youtube set to the song. (That's how I first heard it, actually.)_

_Also, to answer Potterlunar's question, I am a girl ;). I'm in my twenties and I have pale skin and long dark hair. I would make a great goth!_

_Chernevog: I could just kiss you! That is exactly what I was wanting, a clearer, better sounding Beatles! You rock!_

_Computer geek: yes, I totally did use the lyrics to 'call me maybe' just to annoy my readers. That song had been in my head for days so I thought it should be in y'alls as well. Lol!_

_Dance-sing-live: I LOVE starkid, and I now own that album, thanks! What kind of dance did you do to it?_

_Feel free to ask me any questions, they're fun to answer :D_

_Blargh, I'm going to go write insane fluff now. See you all in a bit ;)_


	24. Chapter 24

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Twenty-Four: We'll have the days we break, and we'll have the scars to prove it. We'll have the bonds that we save but we'll have the heart not to lose it.

* * *

"What the _hell_ are you thinking!"

Ginny's loud, indignant voice burst through the room and made Fred stand a little taller. He could hear both her and George to his right, but he didn't really care. He couldn't deal with Hermione, much less them, right now. His head was still pounding and his emotions were trying to get the best of him.

His head was far too busy to think. He needed to figure out what had happened, and why he felt so defeated because of it. He'd just yelled at Hermione, which was stupid, and now he had his sister yelling at him. He just wanted some time alone with his thoughts without interruptions.

Ginny marched around their kitchen counter and came towards him. Archimedes let out a quiet, warning growl, but Ginny completely ignored it. She didn't stop walking until she was right in front of him, and then she poked him in the chest.

Hard. His sister knew how to fight, and was surprisingly strong for someone so small.

"You git! Do you know what she went through? She hasn't slept at all! She was having a panic attack at four this morning because she was so damned worried about you!"

Archimedes snapped at Ginny's tone. She turned on him. "Shut up! You're just as bad. Defending him when he is being a horrible-" She paused, struggling to think of a word bad enough to describe what she was thinking of Fred at the moment.

Fred stood still, knowing it would be better to just let her vent. "Argh!" She threw her hands up in the air. "I really cannot think of a bad enough word. Me, Fred, I can't think of a bad enough word! I've literally been grounded for my 'sailor' mouth. Do you have any idea how selfish you just acted? Hermione was attacked last night, with you, and she couldn't protect herself. She nearly was raped!" Ginny sucked in a sharp breath and Fred couldn't move.

They'd almost raped Hermione? In the kitchen, George dropped whatever he had been holding.

"Those bastards had their filthy hands all over her, and one was starting at her clothes. She nearly passed out in the shower this morning because she felt so disgusting." His sister poked him again. He could practically feel her anger rolling off of her in waves. "She needed you to be accepting and comfort her. She needed you to make her feel like she was still beautiful and desirable and not just some filthy used rag!"

Archimedes whimpered.

Fred still hadn't quite gotten past the fact that Hermione had nearly been raped while he was lying on the ground.

"She actually had her boyfriend with her when – when my attack- I would have killed to have Harry there. I had friends, and thank Merlin everyone else is there for her." Ginny stepped back, but Fred still couldn't breathe past what she was saying.

He could move though.

His hand shot out and he grabbed her arm, holding her in place. "Your attack? What are you talking about?"

"Galloping Gorgons, you have to be joking. I was attacked at Hogwarts, or did you forget all the freaks we were left with last year?" She jerked her arm away from him and stepped back, fuming. "You aren't listening to what I'm saying at all, are you?" She shook her head and he could feel a bit of her hair brush across his arm from the force of the motion.

"I can't even look at you right now." She turned and stepped further away from him. "I'm going to make sure she isn't trying to rub her skin off on the shower floor again." A loud crack filled the air, and the room was quiet.

Fred could barely breathe. What had she been talking about? His mind was swimming with too much information. His baby sister had been attacked at Hogwarts-he had no idea how severely or by who- and Hermione was apparently falling apart. But,Hermione was fine, George had told him that she didn't even need to see a healer after the attack. Had she nearly been raped?

He was going to be sick.

George, Merlin bless his twin, was suddenly behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him upright long enough to reach a chair. George deposited him in the soft, cushiony arm chair then stepped back. He returned a moment later with a large glass of water and a warm blanket. Fred sipped at the water while George wrapped him up in the blanket.

He didn't say anything.

Fred wasn't really sure he liked that. He wanted to know what had just happened. He knew they were attacked last night, and he had pretty much been an invalid. He hadn't realized how bad it had been though. Now he was thinking that he had hindered Hermione more than he'd helped her. She needed someone who was able to defend her. Someone who could fight off muggles.

Godric, he was pathetic.

"Is she alright, Georgie?" how quiet his voice came out simultaneously surprised and unnerved Fred. He even sounded weak. It was demeaning.

George sighed heavily and sat down in front of him on the coffee table. Archimedes moved in closer to his leg, probably sensing the depressed atmosphere in the room.

"She didn't look to good, Fred. According to Harry-who stopped by this morning-she refused to see the Healers. It wasn't that she didn't need to. Luna ran a few tests on her while she slept-thanks to a sleeping solution Ginny put in her bath-and she has a cracked ribbed and some severe bruising. Her face is even swelling."

A well of helplessness sprung up inside of Fred and made his eyes sting. "She woke Neville up in the middle of the night because she was crying so hard. Ginny and Luna had spent the night, and they broke into the bathroom and found her in the shower. She had the water as hot as it would go and she was clawing at her arm."

Fred couldn't even picture it. He couldn't make that description fit the girl he knew. Hermione, his precious Hermione, was far too strong for that.

George sucked in a breath and Fred could feel his eyes on him, studying him. Finally he spoke again. "So, do you want to tell me what the hell just happened?" Fred had no idea what had happened, but he knew he was useless.

"I was right before, George, and it all came true last night."

"Right about what?"

"That I'm not good enough."

"Fred-" George's tone was hard and promised a long rant to come but Fred didn't have time for that.

"No, George. I was right. I'm not good enough to be with her. I can't even do the most basic thing a guy should be able to do for a bird. Protect her. How can I ever hope to keep her safe? And-" He swallowed thickly, his stomach tangled in a complicated knot that made breathing difficult. "And Hermione deserves to be safe. She deserves to be treasured and protected and never to have to go through that again."

George made an annoyed noise and then he was suddenly right in Fred's space. He could feel his breath on his face, hot and invasive. "I'm going to do you the favor of ignoring how sexist that was, and never repeating it to Ginny _or_ Hermione." Fred flinched back a bit at the nearly growled words. George sounded livid.

And George never got livid, not at Fred anyway. He was the most relaxed person Fred knew.

"Next, I'm not going to hit you, because you've had a concussion and I'm just hoping that is what has made you say such absurdly stupid things. We've done this, Fred. We've already covered how thick-headed that argument is. You're not broken. You're not less than she deserves."

"I am-"

"Shut. Up." George ordered and Archimedes barked in agreement. Even his dog was on George's side.

"Now, I know last night was traumatic-and just plain horrible-but it doesn't change anything. You can protect yourself and Hermione. Or did you forget they had her pinned as well? That there were at least two of them, possibly three, and they were a good hundred pounds heavier than you? They hit you both without warning, and gave you a concussion on the first shove. Your wand was in your back pocket you couldn't get to it." He gave a dry chuckle and shook his head.

"Turns out Moody was right, it is a bad idea to keep them back there. That got both you and Hermione into trouble. If you hadn't hit your head so hard you would have taken the man on top of you down. I have no doubt of that."

"I can't see to fight, George." That was such an obvious problem that Fred felt a little silly pointing it out at all.

"Yeah, but you can hear like no one else." As George was talking Fred heard the air by his ear whoosh a slight bit and he flinched away from George's hand before it could touch him. "My point is proven."

Darn his twin.

"Now, that was an easy problem. Want to tell me what else is bothering you now?"

"We weren't supposed to be still having these problems, George. The war is over, the fighting and hurt is supposed to be too."

Wow, where had that come from? Fred blinked in surprise and tried to figure out how his twin new that something other than the obvious had been bothering him when he hadn't even worked it out.

"Oh, Fred." Now George sounded broken hearted and it made Fred feel even worse. His eyes were filling with tears and it was taking all his effort to keep them from just falling. Hermione had been attacked by an idiot wizard, and she'd been mugged by muggles. They weren't supposed to have these problems now. Voldemort's defeat was supposed to make the world better again.

"It's not fair, George. She shouldn't be having to fight this stupid prejudice. She shouldn't be hurt for something she can't change. Something she didn't even have a choice in. It's not her fault that she's muggle-born! And it's not dangerous or dirty-besides, it's not transferable. Why do they think that her just being alive is dangerous?"

"Because our world is blind and pig-headed and prone to judging and hating people. You're right, it isn't fair, but you can't focus on it. Hermione doesn't, you shouldn't either."

"Why?" Godric, he actually whimpered that question.

"Fred, sometimes you just have to be in denial about certain things." And that didn't even make sense. Fred needed a real answer.

"Why? You'll have to face them eventually."

"Because sometimes that's the only thing that'll make anything bearable." George said with a simple shrug. "I learned that during the war. It went doubly so for when you were hit by that damned wall." George sighed and shook his head, shuffling in his seat before continuing. "The point is, Freddie, that you don't need to ponder on all that stuff. Focus on the good and just ignore the bad for now." He laid a hand on Fred's leg and squeezed his knee. "Focus on the fact that you know the truth, Hermione is brilliant and yours. Well, she will be, once you go and apologize for being a bit of a git."

"Oh, I yelled at her."

"Yep."

"Do you think she realized that?" George sighed again and nodded his head.

"Yes, she's good at knowing when people are yelling or whispering. I have no idea how she knows, but I think she realized."

Well that wasn't good. Fred hadn't yelled at her before. He'd have to apologize for that, and for kicking her out of the apartment. Merlin, that had been a git move, Ginny was right.

Ginny, had everything she said about Hermione earlier been true? Fred swallowed thickly and gripped the couch cushion beneath him. He was such an idiot, Hermione needed him, needed him to hold her and make her feel safe and he'd kicked her out.

He'd have to do better than just saying 'I'm sorry.'

* * *

_A/n: __Iloveromance2o11 got the song correct, (F ing) Perfect by P!nk. Now, to answer your question:_

_My first kiss was when I was thirteen. My best friend in the world ( my neighbor who was also thirteen) was moving away to Germany. We had lived beside each other forever, and I hated that he was leaving. He was the first person I knew that was really leaving. The day that they left he came over to my house (snuck in, actually) and gave me a sweet little kiss. Any other questions? This is fun!_

_Holy crap, over 200 reviews, when did that even happen? You guys have astounded me with the reviews you've been leaving, they're thoughtful, sweet, and so, so encouraging! You've all put me in tears (and had me howling with laughter) several times. Thank you so much for that._

_This is my favorite song in the world, and, again, has some seriously awesome Harry Potter videos to go with it. Sorry this chapter is mostly a chat with Fred and George, he keeps doing this to me. Any time he gets to chat with Freddie he won't shut up. Ah well, Hermoine's reaction next chapter :D_

_Please leave a review!_


	25. Chapter 25

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Twenty-Five: So here you are two steps ahead and staying on guard every lesson forms a new scar they never thought you'd make it this far

* * *

Hermione Granger was in a very bad mood. She hadn't slept in a day, she'd been attacked, she was riddled with bruises, and her boyfriend had yelled at her.

She almost felt sorry for her first class. It was the seventh years, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Seamus, Ginny, Dean, Lavender and Fay all sat up straighter as she walked in the room, flashing her concerned looks. Ginny had tried to tell her to take the day off but she wouldn't hear of it.

She'd spent all of yesterday (after Fred had kicked her out) in the bath again. Ginny and Luna had been patient as ever, but she refused to believe them.

'Hermione, he is being a git because he doesn't think he can protect you.' Ginny tried to explain. Hermione had simply shook her head and scrubbed her arms harder.

"Professor, have you been attacked?" Seamus' questioned appeared on the paper in front of Hermione, shaking her from her thoughts and helping her realize that she was in her classroom. She was supposed to be teaching. Instead she had been staring off into space and now her entire class was looking at her.

Hermione cleared her throat before speaking. "I'm sorry, Mr. Seamus, but we won't be discussing that in class. Now, turn to page three hundred and eighty two." Hermione tried to keep her tone strict, but not angry. She didn't want Seamus to think that she was upset with him.

'I'm sorry, Miss, but if some a-hole has taken to beating my teacher, and _friend_, then I need to know. I'm likely to go off on them, if ya know what I mean.'

Apparently Seamus wasn't going to let it go. Hermione locked eyes with him and shook her head.

"Seamus, not here."

'Was it that bastard wizard again? I thought Harry caught him.' Several of the students sat up in interest at that bit of news. Apparently not everyone had been aware of her attack over the summer. Brilliant.

"After class." Hermione ordered, her eyes flashing. She loved that Seamus cared, that everyone on the Gryffindor side looked concerned, but she needed to maintain control of this class.

'Were you the one that was crucioed on Diagon Alley?' Tom, one of the Slytherin students that had been giving Hermione trouble, questioned.

"That is neither here nor there. I will be happy to answer all questions after class. Now, unless someone has a question relevant to Transfiguration, turn to page three hundred and eighty two."

Godric, it was a little scary how much she felt like Snape.

She sat down at her desk and flipped her own book open, barely glancing at the page before returning her gaze to the class.

Wait, something was off. She dropped her gaze back to the book and blinked. There was a note on it, one that hadn't been there when she'd laid the lesson plan out this morning. She recognized the loose scrawl, and her heart fluttered for a moment before she remembered she was angry at its writer.

_I'm sorry, Hermione._

Well, that was unexpected. And rather pointless. Hermione Granger was not about to forgive Fred if his apology was a simple scribble on a note. He had yelled at her in front of her friends, and kicked her out of his flat.

Hermione wasn't going to make it easy for Fred.

-o-o-o-

The notes didn't stop there. They kept appearing everywhere she went. Some just said sorry, others had bits of poems or songs written on them. One that contained a few keywords from Van Morrison's 'Brown Eyed Girl' had actually made her laugh before she caught herself. There were notes in her books, in mug, in her sandwich at lunch, in her scarf, even some that fell out of her hair. Students showed up at random intervals and handed her notes that someone had given them, and several owls dropped by her classroom.

It was incredibly cute and made Hermione smile, even if she wasn't quite ready to forgive Fred yet.

"Now, I expect a foot on the difference between animal transfiguration and mineral transfiguration for Wednesday's class." Hermione dismissed her fifth year class and watched them leave the room with a tired smile. After the last student was gone she dropped into her chair and lifted her bag up.

There was another note where her bag had been. She hesitated for a moment before lifting it up.

_My Aphrodite,_

_Would you do me the incredible (and extremely undeserved on my part) honor of having dinner with me tonight? I should like to attempt to apologize for my deplorable behavior this previous morning._

_Should you agree to accompany me, I will pick you up at Hogwarts in an hour. If you would rather not see me, then just turn the light in your tower red._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Fred_

Hermione bit her lip nervously before looking around the room. She half expected to see someone else in the room. Did she want to have dinner with Fred?

Yes, yes she did. She would forgive him, he had been traumatized as well last night, and she was fairly certain she knew the reason for his rudeness.

It was the same things as Harry, for Merlin's sake. He hated that he couldn't protect people, and now Fred was feeling the same way.

As if it was his fault that he'd been given a concussion by a bunch of muggles. Hermione was surprised by how well he had fought. Even when he was covered in blood he'd still been giving the muggle a hell of a struggle. They never even guessed that he was blind.

Circe's curse! What was she doing? She only had forty-five minutes to get ready for her date! She ran out of the room and flew down the halls till she reached her room. She blew past a very startled Neville and dashed to her closet, flinging it open to see what she had. She hadn't brought any dresses, probably because she didn't actually own any. She only borrowed them from Ginny.

Did Fred like dresses? Would he care? Where were they even going? Would a dress actually be all that appropriate?

Jeans and a jumper perhaps? Yes, that would work nicely, she could magic them to something else if she needed to. Decision made, Hermione took a quick shower before getting dressed and fixing her hair.

She had ten minutes to spare.

'My, aren't you looking nice.' Neville was standing in their living room in front of the fire, smiling broadly. Hermione blushed and did a little twirl, showing off her outfit. 'Fred's a lucky bloke. He told me to tell you he'll be waiting for you at the Great Hall.'

Hermione nodded her head and left the room, heading towards the Great Hall with a ridiculously large grin. She needed to at least pretend she was still angry at Fred. He needed to know that yelling at her for no reason was unacceptable.

She had made it to the bottom floor when a large figure suddenly blocked her way. She was pushed into a wall and completely crowded against it.

'You're the reason my father was arrested, you filthy mudblood!' It was Tom, her Slytherin student. He growled and then his hands were winding around her throat. He squeezed and Hermione felt herself running out of air. He was squeezing too tightly and Hermione couldn't get any oxygen. She was getting dizzy and a horrible darkness was taking over her vision. She scrambled for purchase on his arms, struggling to get his hands off of her throat. Her wand was on the floor somewhere, feet away from her and impossible to get a hold of. She didn't know how to do wandless magic and she couldn't even loosen his fingers. He was so much larger-and stronger, than she was.

And then he was gone. Hermione crashed to the ground, her head smacking the stone floor and causing more stars to fill her vision. Luna gingerly lifted her up and placed her head into her lap, stroking her hair as Hermione struggled for breath. She blinked her eyes rapidly, her vision finally clearing enough that she could see what was going on in front of her.

Neville was struggling with a fiery red head that Hermione quickly recognized as Fred, and Tom-her attacker-was curled up in a ball on the ground gasping for air. Fred was kicking out wildly at him, clearly yelling at the top of his lungs.

Hermione had no idea how he managed to not only know where she was, but also know where Tom was.

Then she saw what Ginny was holding back. Archimedes.

-o-o-o-

The gardens were beautiful at night. Hardly anyone on Hogwarts ever looked at them, probably because they were associated with schoolwork, but they were gorgeous.

Hermione could hardly take a breath to notice their beauty. Fred was standing a few feet off to her right and he was clutching Archimedes' harness tightly. He had his eyes staring straight ahead and he seemed to radiate unease.

She almost regretted asking him out for a walk. It was entirely too late for dinner now-taking care of her attacker had seen to that-and she'd offered a walk as a apology of sorts. They hadn't said a word to each other out side of that yet.

He'd rushed to her after Neville had said something, held her while everyone else went about calling the authorities and detaining Tom.

They had walked about fifteen feet further into the garden when Archimedes just stopped. He sat down on the ground and refused to move any further. Fred tugged his harness but the dog would not move.

'Archimedes?' Fred inquired quietly. The dog shook his head and huffed. 'Archimedes, don't play.' The dog barked before lying down. 'Really? Git. I wasn't going to do this here.' Archimedes didn't budge. 'Fine.' Fred sighed and brought his hand up to rub at the back of his neck. He stood still for a moment longer then turned towards Hermione, reaching his hand out.

Hermione didn't-couldn't take it. Fred dropped his hand and swallowed thickly.

'Hermione-I-I'm so sorry. I can't even describe how sorry I am that I yelled at you. It was unacceptable, and won't ever happen again. You-you're everything to me and the other night I couldn't keep you safe and I didn't even expect it to happen. I'm not trying to make an excuse, there is none. You don't deserve to ever be yelled at. You deserve to be cherished and treated like a princess. You're too bright and beautiful and incredible for anything less.' Fred swallowed again. 'Will you-can you, forgive me?'

Before she could actually gather the motor skills to reach out and touch him, Archimedes acted. He ran around their legs, tangling them up in his leash before he jerked hard, tightening the loop he'd made around them. Then, in a scene like a romantic comedy that Hermione would never admit to watching, she fell onto Fred.

To her eternal surprise, he caught her.

Because Fred always seemed to catch her.

'You light up my world, Hermione.' Fred whispered, bringing his hand up and tracing her cheek with the lightest touch. How did he do it? How did he know where he was? 'I can almost see you. I swear you glow. How do you do that?'

"Oh, Fred." Hermione couldn't manage anything more. She surged forward and pressed a hard kiss to his lip. Hungry and desperate she moved her lips over his, nearly crying when she felt him respond.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer, standing up on her tip toes so she could better kiss him. Fred grinned against her lips and held her tight.

"Apology accepted, Mr. Weasley."

* * *

_A/n: __Street sweeper Pottermore21 got it right, Marchin On by OneRepublic._

_So, I watch the BBC version of Sherlock, and argh! I hate their cliffys. What type of show do you guys watch? My favorites are How I met Your Mother, Community, Psych, Doctor Who, Merlin (BBC version), Sherlock (I really love the British, incase you were wondering ;), and __Glee (shocker, right?!),__ )_

_I live in the USA on the west coast (not too near any water thought. It's about six/seven hours to reach an ocean.)_

_Any guess on this song? I've seen its movie, but haven't read its book. I'm a little scared because everyone says it's really dark. I hate dark stuff :(_

_Please leave a review!_


	26. Chapter 26

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Twenty-six: You get mad you get, you get strong, wipe your hands, shake it off, then you stand.

* * *

Fred was worried. Everything had seemed fine in the garden, and his apology had been accepted better than he had ever anticipated. He'd thought, for a few minutes at least, that Ginny had been wrong. The girl that was snogging him clearly was not on the edge of a breakdown.

And then they went to his flat for a bit of privacy.

That was when he began to worry. Hermione was shaking by the time they arrived, and then she started to cry.

So now he was sitting on his bed with her, huddled under his blanket. He was lying on his back and Hermione was lying on his chest.

His robe (and shirt) were damp with tears. He didn't even care, all he cared about was that Hermione was letting him hold her. Neither of them said anything, Fred just kept stroking her hair and running a hand up and down her arm.

"I feel used." Hermione finally mumbled into Fred's chest.

"You're not." Fred signed as quickly onto her back as he could. He said the words aloud as well, wanting her to feel his chest working under her head. His voice was still tender and he made sure to keep both his hands on her.

"I feel disgusting."

"You're not."

"Was it my fault?"

Fred tensed momentarily then quickly pulled Hermione closer, tucking her head under his chin before she started to cry earnestly. He held her as tightly as he could, fighting his own tears. /I need you to look at me, Hermione./ She didn't move right away, but she eventually lifted her head a bit and Fred could feel her eyes on his.

"This was not your fault. You are not disgusting, you aren't used or anything close to that. You're not different because some git thought he could make you his. You're just as beautiful, strong, and smart in my eyes."

"I am?" Hermione's voice was so quiet, so frightened, that Fred was once again stuck with the urge to kill those damned muggles. He pushed himself up, still holding Hermione in his arms. He twisted her a little so that she was sitting sideways in his lap. It'd be easy for her to see his lips from this angle.

"Do you know what I see every time I look at you?" He could practically hear her mind whirring with that. She undoubtedly wanted to point out the obvious, that he couldn't see her. She would be right, he couldn't see, not really, but he was going to tell her what all his senses told her. He heard her nod her head a bit.

"I see my Hermione." He lifted a hand and cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing her eyebrows. "I can still see your eyes, the hazel color that I dream of." He dropped his thumb, "I feel perfect, pouty lips that have driven me mental with desire since I first tasted them. Curly, wild hair that always manages to curl itself around my fingers. The softest hair I've ever felt, and so warm that I just want to wrap myself up in it and never leave."

He wiped a tear off her cheek. "I see the incredible woman that refused to let me sulk and pity myself. The brilliant woman that taught me to read and see again. The woman that won my heart and helped me live again. The woman that literally lights my world." He swallowed thickly and dropped his hands to clasp hers, treasuring the warmth and softness of her hands. "Nothing can ever change that."

"What if I can't-you know-without getting scared?"

"Then we'll wait for you. I'll fight to be with you, Hermione. After what happened-I never thought I'd have anybody, and I'm not about to let you go."

-o-o-o-

Hermione was asleep, her head propped up on the pillow and her soft body covered by Fred's old, orange quilt. He was laying beside her, his head inches from her as he used all his heightened senses to focus on her.

She'd kind of terrified him a bit. Fred had no idea how to help her.

He wasn't used to not really being able to do anything for Hermione when she needed him. Usually he could just apparate over and help her with whatever she needed, or at least let her cry on his shoulder. Right now he just felt useless. He couldn't help her in anyway but holding her hand, and he couldn't be sure that would even help. All he could do was touch her and know that she was alive, but he might never know if she was going to be alright. It certainly didn't seem like she was going to be okay right now. Those had been some serious tears.

When Hermione woke up Fred decided he wouldn't ever complain about her again. He'd listen to her lecture plans, stop his pranking, and never hear Hogwarts a History too many times. He'd love every minute of it all because it always made Hermione so terribly happy.

He needed Hermione to be happy.

If Fred was honest with himself, and now seemed like a good time to be honest-he was the only one up and his thoughts were his only company, he might as well be honest-he just didn't know what to do right now. He wasn't unused to needing people. He's always needed George. He almost lost his twin when they rescued Harry and it nearly killed him, but George had always seemed untouchable in his mind. Fred simply couldn't make the idea of losing his twin real.

Needing someone other than George was throwing him for a loop. He had no idea how to handle it. A lot of people need him, and he'd kind of prefer it that way right now. It's easier being needed than needing, it's safer, less painful. Because needing someone when shit like this happens is the hardest thing in the world. Worse than losing his vision.

He wasn't sure how he even got to this point. They started off as friends-as cliché as that has become. They just wanted to help each other and then they became good-if not best-friends. Then Fred realized that Hermione was perfect, and her not-perfect parts just made her even more perfect to him, and she was beautiful and soft, and he just wanted to be with her.

And now he just needed her. He could feel it all over, deep in his skin, in his heart, in his head, even the darkness surrounding him seemed to state the fact. He needed her to guide him, he needed her unfailing light and sometimes-but-not-really-annoying hopefulness.

Without her he'd be lost to the darkness, he'd just be a sightless prankster without the spark that makes him, him. He needed her, he just really, really needed her. He'd told her that she was beautiful and that she lit up his world, but he realized now-with horrible, painful clarity- that what he had really been saying was: 'Dear Godric, don't leave me, ever, please. I need you, oh Merlin do I need you.'

And that was scaring Fred Weasely more than when he had woke up unable to see.

-o-o-o-

Hermione needed to get away from the standard craziness of Hogwarts. The holidays were slowly drawing nearer and everyone seemed to be more antsy-and trouble prone-because of it.

She was slowly getting better. The random fits of self-disgust had greatly diminished, and she wasn't feeling terribly tentative each and every time Fred kissed or held her. The fact that she ever-much less more than once-had a flash back of those muggles when Fred was snogging her was enough to make her feel like she was forever ruined.

The lake seemed like the perfect way to distract herself. The giant octopus in it was enough to keep most of the lake from completely freezing over. The chill outside was enough to keep the students away as well. A perfect win-win. Hermione happened to know how to do a brilliant warming charm so the cold didn't bother her at all.

Hermione was so tired of it all. She was so tired of every. last. horrible. bit. of. it. She was tired of the fighting with people who thought that she was less than them just because of the fact that she was born with something her parents hadn't had. She was tired of fighting with people because they thought that she didn't have the right to live in their world. As if having parents who had been born magical made them more entitled.

She was tired of idiot muggles attacking because they were hateful and messed up and thought they had a right to steal things from other people, to make them feel like they were less than human.

She was tired of her own stupid mind for making her afraid to touch anyone because of the stupid flashbacks. She refused to be a prisoner of something that hadn't really happened. She refused to be terrified to be held down by her boyfriend because she had not actually been raped. She'd been molested, she'd been beaten but she hadn't been raped. She was done with it. She wanted to snog her boyfriend and not have any memories surface.

Starting right now she was done with it. Starting now she was not going to be a prisoner to the past. Yes, she'd been attacked. Yes, she'd felt ugly and disgusting. Yes she'd thought she was undesirable. Fred had shown her that she was desirable, in every single way. Fred would never push her, and she was safe with him.

And now Hermione's head was hurting from all the thinking. But she felt freer, weirdly freer.

The lake was incredibly peaceful looking. The water dark black in the evening and perfectly still. Pristine and unmoving. She took a moment to look, to really examine the still setting and let the cool breeze, one that wouldn't touch the water, tickle her hair.

She toed of her shoes and sat down on the bank, slipping her tired feet into the cool water of the lake and leaning back on her palms. The warming charm did its work and she didn't even feel chilly. She also didn't (couldn't) hear the footsteps behind her. So, unsurprisingly, she jumped a little when hands settled on her shoulders. She recognized the warmth, size, and callouses of the hands quickly, and relaxed as a grin replaced her small frown.

'Hello, you,' Fred greeted her, his breath brushing across her cheek. She had no idea what he said, but he signed it as well so she read his hands. /Mind if I join you?/ Hermione shook her head, her grin quite large now as Fred nodded his head. He sat down behind her, placing his legs on either side of her and hugging her around the middle. He kissed het on the cheek and then settled his head on her shoulder. His own feet dipped into the water and Hermione almost giggle at the shiver that coursed through his entire body. Fred instantly let out a string of curses against her neck. Hermione laughed out loud and tapped his leg gently with her wand. The warming charm did its work and Hermione could almost feel Fred's blush.

Clearly her wizard hadn't thought of that.

"How's the shop coming? Did you figure out the solution to your problem?"

/The honey hoops?/

"Honey hoops? No, the Joke Juice."

/Not yet. The potion keeps separating./

"Have you tried using a catalyst?" She paused, snuggling further back into Fred's hold. "If you hold the potion at 100f then pour in your catalyst, it should stabilize it long enough for you to be able to add your other ingredients. After that, they'll stay together by themselves." Fred took a hitched breath and Hermione continued. "Oh, also, you'll need to keep turning it clockwise. That'll make it stronger."

Hermione was suddenly being turned around, and then she was perched in Fred's lap. He had his arms tight around her waist and his head buried in her neck, peppering kisses along it. 'You' kiss, 'are' kiss 'the' kiss 'smartest' kiss 'sexiest' kiss 'beautifulest' kiss 'funniest' kiss 'most' kiss 'incredible' kiss 'witch' kiss 'in' kiss 'the' kiss 'world.' Hermione was breathless and completely lost in the sensation of Fred's lips.

She'd start putting her massive brain into solving more of his problems if this was the result.

It didn't occur to her until much, much later that she wasn't even a little bit frightened. There were no dark memories, and no hesitancy in any of her touches.

* * *

_A/n:Brightestwitchofherage16 and __Dance-Sing-Live got it correct, it's Eyes Open by Taylor Swift. (The song is on the Hunger Games soundtrack, I love it...) (and girl, don't even get me started on all the breakups in that last Glee episode. That was insane. And why Klaine!? They're my fave as well.)_

_That should be the end of Hermione's mental problems with the almost rape. Well, at least that I'll write about. I want to get back to my fluffy fluff, and I think I've covered the healing decently enough. It's just a hard thing to really describe well. _

_On a completely random side note, I almost used the song 'Big Girls Don't Cry' by Fergie for the chapter where Hermione was recovering from the near rape, but I couldn't hold myself together long enough. A male coworker of mine, a big, burly, rough guy that was an obvious biker and looked like he could knock your teeth out with one punch, was singing it one day while we bussed tables. It. Was. Hilarious. He made his voice all airy and everything. I can't hear the song and not think of that now. _

_Please leave a review!_


	27. Chapter 27

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Twenty-seven: It's not always rainbows and butterflies, It's compromise that moves us along, yeah. My heart is full and my door's always open, You can come anytime you want

* * *

"Mind if I go for a quick drink? Angelina just slipped into the kitchen and she's looking really fetching in that red number."

Fred grinned at George and nodded his head. He didn't mind if his twin went to see Angelina. He was content to just sit and listen to all the voices around him. There were twelve people in the room right now, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Neville, Luna, Mum, Dad, Lee, Bill, Fleur, and of course, Hermione. Fred quickly narrowed in on her voice and let himself get lost in thoughts about her.

Hermione was beautiful. Fred didn't have to see to know that. He could feel it, smell it, taste. It was obvious in the way she was curved, he could feel her distracting shape when she was pressed against him. Whether it was for something as innocent as a hug or as naughty as a snog. He could feel it in her smooth skin and soft lips. Her wild curls and the tickle of her eyelashes against his neck when she fell asleep on him.

He could smell it in her soap, the honeysuckle she wore for him. In the sweet scent that was just her, most concentrated at her neck and wrist.

Tasting it was probably his favorite method though. She had so many taste! Her lips, her neck, her shoulders, her arms… He could taste her forever.

What was he thinking? He was in the middle of the Burrow, for goodness sake. Now was not the time to drift off and think about how wonderful Hermione tasted. Or smelt. Or, Godric, felt.

Focus! He needed to think of something else.

He was blushing, he could feel it creeping up his neck to his cheeks and making his ears grow hot. Curse his Weasley genes for his red ears. Who else had that problem?

Fred gave his head a shake and forcibly thought of something else. He could hardly believe it was already December. He needed to get her a gift. What should he get her? He had no idea at the moment.

His eyes went to her where she sat across from him. She was eating an apple and listening to Neville tell about the plant he'd just found. It seemed boring but Neville was so excited about the plant that Hermione couldn't help but share his excitement. That and she was just a good friend. Fred had never understood their friendship at Hogwarts, she was brilliant and Neville… Well Neville just wasn't. It made sense now though. They'd both been outcast, unpopular and teased. They'd become friends because they wouldn't judge each other. They were perfectly aware that the other was strange; they accepted their mutual oddness and loved each other in spite of it.

Hermione never judged people. Even now she was asking for more details on the plants life cycle.

Fred imagined that her long legs were folded under her, her long hair would be out, and she'd probably be smiling. Her light laughter filled the room at whatever Neville had said, and Fred's breathing hitched a bit. She had an incredible laugh. It was like liquid music-and that was the cheesiest thing he had ever thought, but it was the only way to describe it.

Hermione's laugh got louder and he could hear the table creaking from where she was probably shaking with the force of her laughter. That was how she always laughed, it was an entire body experience, something Fred could actually feel, even if he couldn't see it. Others were joining with her laughter now, and Hermione just laughed all the harder with them.

Godric, it was moments like this that he just loved Hermione so very much.

And oh, there was _that._ He hadn't thought about that. It was true though. Fred loved her.

He loved Hermione.

The realization that he loved Hermione didn't knock him speechless, or even cause him to panic as he'd always read in books, and heard in stories or movies. It was simpler than that, almost like a tingling in his fingers and a quick intake of breath accompanied with the sudden, powerful knowledge that he would do absolutely anything for Hermione.

It was odd. The feeling was both warm and comforting and terribly painful and frightening at the same time. The fact that someone could have such a hold over his heart and not even know it left him stunned and momentarily unsure.

He also was left annoyed at himself. He should have figured it out far sooner. He was prone to random fits of giggles and slipping off into daydreams about their possible future. He had a constant urge to hear and touch Hermione and he wanted everything with the wonderful girl.

His breakdown the other night should have clued him in on that a little bit. A person didn't get that freaked out over the idea of someone leaving just because they were crushing.

Fred's hand reached out without thought, heading in her direction before he dropped it to his lap and grabbed his leg. Hermione giggle again and his chest ached a little. He wanted to grab his girl up in a tight hug and kiss her till her lips swelled and darkened with the force of his affection and love for her.

"Fred, mate, everything okay?" Lee's voice came from his right, tinged with concern. "You're shaking a bit."

Fred nodded his head, a slow grin lifting his lips as Hermione laughed a bit more. "I'm fine, Lee. Just fine."

He was in love with the best girl in the world.

-o-o-o-

Fred was staring at her again. Well, his head was pointed in her direction at least. She was trying to ignore it, but he kept drawing her attention back. He had been looking (pointing?) since George left with Angelina. It didn't require much imagination to figure out what those two were doing.

A light hand touched Hermione's arm, drawing her attention back. Neville was smirking at her, his eyes filled with mischief.

'Distracted?' Hermione stuck her tongue out in a manner that was decidedly more childish than strictly necessary, and Neville snorted. He gave a quick glance around to make sure that no one (aside from Fred) was paying them any attention before quickly signing: /I think you're in love./ He brought his hands to his chest and fell back against his chair with a ridiculous sigh. Hermione flushed and smacked his arm, glancing over her shoulder at Fred before returning to Neville and giving him a 'shut-up-now-or-I'll-really-hit-you' look. Neville chuckled as he sat up.

/You've been hitting me since I was eleven. It's hardly alarming anymore./

Hermione smacked his arm again for that one. Neville made a face and rubbed his arm. 'Ow.'

/I thought it wasn't alarming?/

It was Neville's turn to stick his tongue out. Godric, they were acting like first years, not the teachers they were.

It was fun.

/That's it. I'm calling abuse. You're mean to me./ He turned his head and pouted and Hermione laughed. Neville held the pout for a moment longer before looking back at her. /Seriously though, want to talk about that bit?/ Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion and Neville smiled softly, kindly.

/Love./ Hermione's eyes widened and her blush came back with a vengeance.

/Not here!/ Neville nodded his head and stood up, offering her his hand. She took it and let him help her up before he lead them away from the crowded sitting room to Ginny's room.

/Lock the door?/ He asked, grinning at her.

Hermione nodded her head. /People will talk./ Neville joked, locking the door and setting a chair in front of it. Everyone in the house knew how to unlock a door, but the chair would at least take a moment to shove out of the way.

/People seem to do little else./ Hermione signed back. Neville laughed then covered his mouth, muffling the sound but not the sparkle in his eyes.

They stood still for a moment before Hermione plucked up the courage to just ask her question. /How do you know?/

Neville tilted his head. /Know what? That it's love?/ Hermione nodded her head. He stepped past her and looked out the window at the dark yard, his eyes flickering to the large tree in the front yard. There were some gnomes running around the roots of it, playing with what looked like mistletoe.

/I don't know… I can't… It's not easy to explain, Hermione. It's just a kind of, a kind of a deep knowing. One day I just looked at Luna and I knew./ He let out a laugh, his eyes shining happily at some memory. Hermione found herself desperately hoping he would share it. /In fact, I'm pretty sure I blurted something out the moment I realized./

"What?" Hermione heard herself ask, unable to stop the hopeful smile that was lifting her lips. Neville turned his head back towards her, turning his gaze from the window and looking at her.

'Wow, I love you.'

"Did you really?" Neville snorted and nodded his head, grinning like a nutter.

'Yeah, I did. She'd been planting chomping cabbages and she just kind of froze. That's how I knew I'd said it out loud. She froze and I just died a little inside. It didn't exactly seem like a very romantic moment. '

Hermione couldn't stop smiling. She doubted Luna had minded that it hadn't been said over a candlelight dinner with flowers.

'She turned towards me, looked me straight in the eyes and said: 'Did that Venus Terum bite you?"

Hermione let out an extremely undignified snort at that remark, which turned into a straight up laugh when Neville's own eyes crinkled around the corners in mirth.

'She did, I swear to Merlin that's what she said.' He laughed, and shook his head, his decidedly more shaggy hair flopping around his face. 'I stuttered out some reply, no, I'm assuming, and then-' he let out a breath, his eyes growing distant and a smile that left Hermione utterly breathless lifting up his lips. 'Then she said: 'oh, well, I love you too."

Why were there tears in her eyes? Godric, she was a pathetic bird. It was so sweet though, both Luna and Neville deserved each other. They'd been outcasted, ridiculed and ignored by almost everyone. They were made to feel unwelcomed, as if they didn't belong in their houses, but they'd found each other. They had an incredible love story together-and they deserved it. So very, very much.

Neville studied her for a moment, taking in the little furrow in her brow and the way her hands were wrapped around her chest. She was obviously deep in thought, and he knew better than to push her about her own feelings. He'd never seen her date, or even crush, after anyone at Hogwarts outside of their annoying DADA teacher in second year. She was probably a bit overwhelmed by her feelings for Fred. Outside of Harry, Ron, Ginny and himself, Hermione hadn't had any close friends. She had a hard time trusting-probably because of all that had happened while they were at school.

Come to think of it, they all should have had some severe trust issues. He hadn't been entirely kidding when he'd said they'd all wound up a bit mental.

/Let's go back out before Fred comes to see why he can't hear you any longer. The broadcast will be started soon anyway./

Hermione nodded her head and moved the chair before pulling the door open. /I bet you're jealous that I don't have to hear her screeching now. Ha./

/Think she'd notice if I shoved cotton in my ears?/

/You could always say that it's Luna's. She thinks they're Collipuffs or something./

Neville grinned and nodded his head before sitting next to the blond in question. Hermione watched them for a moment before sliding next to Fred and looping her arm through Fred's.

'Hey, gorgeous.' He whispered, leaning towards her till their foreheads were pressing. Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of breathing the same air for a moment before looking at him again. He had a small smile, his smile especially for her. It made her heart beat a little faster and chest clinch with the emotion of being cared for.

Fred sat up and looped his arm around her, pulling her into his side and letting her snuggle up against him. Molly fiddled with the giant radio in the corner of the room and Fred cringed at the Christmas show started. Hermione smiled and watched Fred in the firelight. His hair was mussed from where he'd been running his hand through it earlier and he had a smudge of powdered sugar on his cheek that was adorable to Hermione.

It was a perfect image of him. His eyes bright, a grin on his face as he teased his mother, and his arm firmly wrapped around her. She felt something thump hard in her chest and she knew—without at all knowing how she knew—that was it; that was the moment Neville had just been talking about. That was the moment she knew she loved him with all her heart. She was crazy, stupid, head-over-heels in love with this wonderful man.

But she did manage not to just blurt it out. She really didn't want to have Neville teasing her about that for the rest of her life.

* * *

_A/n:__Computer geek, Phoenix-core7, iLoveRomance2o11 got it right, Stand by Rascal Flatts_

_Well, that was ridiculously fun to write. I love this song, but I'm not a hundred percent sure it fits this chapter… Ah well, I'm using it anyway. _

_So, I've been seeing a lot of Zombie's around school this week. (I mean zombies, missing body parts, blood, gore, blank expressions. It's very well done makeup) I'm not sure why-it's too early for Halloween, right? Anyway, I was at the tavern on campus (for a burger, not a drink ;) ) when one of the zombies walked up. He sat down at the bar and asked for a drink of (wait for it!) to-kill-ya. I may or may not have snorted soda from my nose. _

_Anyone else had any odd sightings? Is it just my campus that's odd?_

_Please leave a review!_


	28. Chapter 28

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Twenty-eight: We'll walk this road together, through the storm. Whatever weather, cold or warm, just letting you know that, you're not alone

* * *

/You're seriously trying to tell me that you are staying at Hogwarts for Christmas?/ Neville even signed the words disbelievingly. Hermione had no idea how he managed to do it.

"Well, yes." Hermione fidgeted with her hands briefly before continuing. "I always stay at Hogwarts or go to my own parents for Christmas. But now, my." She couldn't continue past the knot in her throat. Tears splashed down her cheeks and Hermione was a bit startled to realize she was letting out a sob. Neville was instantly by her side with his arms around her in a strong hug. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but she could feel his jaw moving as he whispered against her hair.

I-I'm an orphan, Neville. I don't know where I belong." She didn't have a family to go see for Christmas. She could probably do the Burrow, but that was Harry's place, not hers.

Neville leaned back enough to see her. "You can come with me to my Gran's house for Christmas morning. I'm sure the Weasleys' are expecting you for Christmas Dinner though. And Fred'll tan my hide if I take you away on Christmas."

"I don't want to impose on you or them." Neville shook his head, looking tired.

"God, you're a nutter. You're not. They consider you family-they considered you family before you were dating Fred. You're coming with me. Everyone in the DA is coming over to my Gran's house for a morning brunch. As the person who came up with the idea for the organization, you're obviously invited." He shook his head again. 'We want you to spend it with all of us. The Weasleys' are having most everyone over for dinner the day after Christmas anyway.'

"Who?"

Neville snorted. 'Anyone in the order, DA, or that just plain disliked Voldy. Everyone. The other teachers here, pretty much all of Gryffindor, a good deal of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and all of the Potterwatch lot.'

"That'll be a very full table." Neville laughed and nodded his head.

'Yeah, she's told us to bring chairs.'

Hermione laughed and made to step away, hoping Neville wouldn't push her about the other part of the conversation. She hadn't meant to break down like that. Especially not to Neville, or Harry. They were real orphans, her parents were alive and healthy, they just didn't remember her. Talking about being an orphan to Neville was just callous, his parents had no idea who he was.

Neville caught her arm and stopped her. 'Don't think I'm forgetting the other bit of what you said, either. I'll let you go right now 'cause you need to pack for the Burrow. Just know I'm here-and Harry is too-if you need to talk.' He paused and titled his head thoughtfully. 'As well as Luna, Dean, Hannah, Susan, Ernie, Terry and a lot of other people who have lost one or both parents.'

Hermione nodded her head, feeling a bit better. She offered Neville a watery smile and then went upstairs to gather a few clothes.

A sudden hand on her shoulder made her jump and whip her wand out. She thrust it into the chest of the person who had startled her and barely stopped herself before she cursed Harry. Her mouth dropped open in a tiny 'O' of surprise. Harry had his hands in the air but he didn't look worried. He was actually smiling. He looked ludicrously proud of her. Hermione promptly dropped her arms and Harry clapped his hands together.

'Brilliant! That was a quick response. Less than two seconds!'

"I've had a few too many people get a jump on me recently..." Harry seemed to realize he was still grinning like a nutter and he straightened up.

'Sorry, I've been auror training too long. I'm subconsciously measuring response times now. Your's was honestly one of the best I've seen.' Hermione looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow. She was half amused, and half curious. What was he doing here? Harry continued to smile at her for a long moment before starting.

'Oh, oops, I've been sent to collect you for Christmas. Fred would have come, but he has to close down the shop. You're spending the night with us, then we're heading to Neville's for the DA celebration. I don't know if Ron or any of the others are coming, but we'll have dinner with the Weasleys'.'

Harry's green eyes scanned the bed and noted the few articles of clothing that had made it to her suitcase. 'You weren't going to come, were you?' Hermione blushed a bit, feeling defensive and guilty.

"I wasn't going to impose." Harry held his hands up in mock surrender.

'I understand, believe me. I just forgot that you hadn't been at the Weasleys' for Christmas. I've had years to get accustomed to the fact that we're not imposing.' He grinned and plopped down on the bed. 'They'll knock that out of you before New Years.'

Hermione snorted and went back to her packing. "Did you pick up the gift for Ginny?"

'Yeah, what about you, finished your gift yet?' Hermione flashed a smile and pointed towards an open package on her dresser. Harry hopped up from the bed and investigated the box's contents. He gave an approving tut and nodded his head.' This is really nice. It feels incredible.'

"Thanks, I think he'll like it." Hermione shoved a last jumper into her bag and then Harry was scooping it up with an eager smile.

'Mrs. Weasley has promised to have treacle tarts made by the time we get there.' Hermione simply shook her head at Harry's sheepish grin. She was surrounded by overgrown children.

And if it just so happened that she beat everyone of them to the Burrow's kitchen and therefore was the first to receive one, well, what was wrong with just being an overgrown child?

-o-o-o-

People everywhere. Hermione hadn't been aware they could fit so many people in the Burrow, actually. `There were nine Weasleys' to begin with, when you added significant others, Neville and Luna, you get a very crowded house.

It was incredibly fun. You could hardly move without bumping someone. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Percy had all claimed the two sofas, and the everyone else was on the floor or coffee table. Archimedes was sitting in Fred's lap, and Hermione was leaning against him. There was wrapping paper everywhere, candies everywhere, butterbeer everywhere (and a fair amount of firewhiskey.) The result of which had Hermione feeling flushed and happy. Fred was warm and had his arm wrapped around her. They were onto the last present, which meant they were about to open each others'.

Hermione's mouth was painfully dry and her heart was pounding out an impressive beat in her chest. She had never been so nervous about a gift before. Would he like it? Would he think it too little? Or too much?

Oh Merlin, what had she been thinking?! He was going to hate it!

'Love, you're shaking.'

"Am I?" Hermione hoped that Fred couldn't tell she was nervous through her voice.

'Yes, you are.' His hand dropped down her arm until he was holding her hand. He wove their fingers together and gave her hand a little squeeze. 'Ready?'

Hermione had to swallow twice before she could nod her head. "Yeah." Fred grinned and shifted the present in his lap. Hermione dropped her gaze to her own present. It was meticulously wrapped in a cheery green and had a silver bow on it. It was beautiful. Had Fred wrapped it himself? He did a better job than Hermione had.

She gently unwrapped it and opened the box inside. Fred had the top of his own box off and was reaching inside. Hermione watched him grab the bracelet and then looked to see what her gift was.

It was a hand bound copy of Hogwarts: A History. Hermione's free hand flew to her mouth and muffled the gasp she let out.

'Hermione.' Fred breathed, feeling the woven leather bracelet with his long fingers. He traced the letters on the clasp slowly, his face blank.

_Fides, insania, risus_

Hermione had charmed it with a shield charm and a mood charm. It grew warm when someone that was upset came close. She made it with the intention of never letting something like that mugging happen ever again.

"It's charmed to grow warm any time someone with malicious intentions gets too close. It also has a shield charm imbued in it." Hermione explained, leaning a little closer. She whispered the words against his ear. She hoped that it was just surprise that was keeping him quiet, not disgust.

'What does it say?'

"Fides, Insania, Risus. It means Loyalty, Lunacy and Laughter. Three words I think describe you quite well."

Fred grinned and pulled her close. 'You're incredible. I love this!' He paused, fingering the leather a moment longer before looking at her. 'Put it on me?'

"Of course." She slipped the bracelet out of the holder and unclasped it. Fred held his hand out and Hermione placed the bracelet on his wrist. She clasped it and then traced her fingers over the spot where it sealed before letting go of him.

Fred was still staring at his hand, and Hermione was finding it hard to breathe again.

Hogwarts: A History, he had gotten her her favorite book. He'd given her the book that had honestly started her falling in love with him. He couldn't have any idea how much that one moment had meant to her, but it was that moment-when he'd told her to use her voice-that she started to fall for him.

It was the most romantic, thoughtful, perfect gift she'd ever been given.

-o-o-o-

A shadow fell across Hermione's lap, and over her book. She looked up from the book she was reading-Hogwarts: A History-to see Fred Standing in front of her with a big grin. 'Are you busy?'

"No?" They'd just finished dinner and most everyone in the house was outside playing a round of Quidditch. Hermione couldn't handle watching the game and decided that relaxing on the couch would be far preferable. Apparently Fred was in agreement with her.

'Mind if I join you then?'

"Of course not." She dropped her legs to the ground, making room for Fred. He plopped down next to her and then draped his legs over the side of the couch. He turned and laid down until his head was on Hermione's book. She raised an eyebrow before relocating her book to the arm of the chair. Fred grinned up at her, his head now nestled on her lap.

'Please?'

Hermione snorted and threaded her fingers through Fred's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. She had learned a long time ago that the quickest way to a boy's heart was a good head rub. Her mother could tame her father in a matter of seconds with the simple action. Hermione had discovered that it worked on most anyone. In her fifth year it had been one of the only things had helped Harry when he had a migraine. She'd figured it out quite by accident to. She'd been trying to show him how to massage his forehead and he'd just relaxed into the touch. She'd tried it out on Ron later, when he was suffering the after effects of a bad Quidditch game, and it had worked.

Hermione couldn't help but notice how much like Archimedes Fred was currently looking too. His tongue was practically lolling out and if he'd had a tail it would have been wagging.

She turned her eyes back to her book and picked up where she had left off. Her eyes drifted back to Fred after every page, and her fingers never stopped their rubbing.

Hermione had never loved Christmas as much.

* * *

_A/n: Brightestwitchofherage__, computer geek and iLoveRomance2o11 (i'd love to hear an acappela version!) got it right, She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5._

_I personally think this Neville Longbottom's theme song, at least the chorus ;) He's my favorite character, honestly, and I think he perfectly describes what Harry Potter is about. Becoming more than you think you can be and standing up for your friends, and what's right, even if it's hopeless. That said, I don't actually like this chapter for some reason. But I'm uber excited about the next chapter!_

_PotterLunar: If I could dress up as anything... Well, I've always (since 1998) wanted to dress up as fluffy. I'd need two friends to be my other heads though. I'd be that or Jadis from CS Lewis The Magician's Nephew. Yep, that's just how I roll. What about you guys? Favorite costume ideas?_

_Zombie problem solved! It wasn't humans vs. Zombie, which was my first guess as well (our players wear orange bandanas) somewhere on campus (i'm still not sure where) There is a zombie movie being filmed. If you dress as a zombie, they'll let you be an extra. You can even get credited. _

_Please leave a review!_


	29. Chapter 29

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Twenty-Nine: What day is it, and in what month? This clock never seemed so alive.

* * *

"I've got to grade…" Hermione's voice trailed off at the look on Fred's face. It was the last day of Holiday (How had January already come?) and Fred had asked her to go out for a walk. He looked like a kick puppy. Even Archimedes was pouting, and that was just unfair. She could say no to one set of puppy dog eyes, but two? She was only human after all.

'I'll help you grade?'

"You don't need to do that."

'I don't mind. I'm great at it, I've received enough criticism in that area that I know just what to say.'

Archimedes whimpered and his ears went back.

"Well, I guess a little walk won't hurt." Fred and Archimedes perked up so quickly that Hermione was taken aback. Fred's hand shot out and grabbed hers before he nearly dragged her out of the house. The moon was out and bright, coating the back yard of the Burrow in its ethereal light. It was otherworldly, and made Hermione's heart ache a bit at its beauty.

Fred didn't stop until they were at the lake. Hermione nearly had to run to keep up with his lengthier stride. It was obvious he knew where he was going, and Hermione couldn't help but be curious about where that was.

Then they reached the spot that he had given her Pandora and Pavarotti. Godric, he was determined to make her melt into a pile of thoroughly romanced witch.

Fred, no doubt aware of the fact that Hermione was now swooning, turned towards her and brought his hand up, hovering beside her cheek.

"Fred," Hermione mumbled, utterly helpless. She was so in love with this man. This strong, loyal, wonderful man.

Fred's fingers ghosted along her face, his touch so light Hermione could have believed she was just imagining the brush of his hand.

'You're beautiful, Hermione.' The words were whispered, and o so sincere.

Hermione chuffed out a small, surprised breath, her cheeks heating with a pretty blush that Fred would doubtlessly be able to feel. She suddenly needed to lighten the mood-and she really objected to silence at that moment. She was horribly likely to just blurt out-I love you!

She opted a light tone and tilted her head. "You know, no one ever said that to me before you came around."

Fred narrowed his eyes a bit. 'Idiots.' His face softened and he moved closer to her, his hand cupping her cheek. 'They can see but they don't even observe.'

Swooning. That was what Hermione was doing now. What had she said about papers? She honestly couldn't recall anymore. Was yelling out 'I'm in love with you!' really such a bad idea?

Fred leaned down, just a bit, and kissed Hermione gently on the lips. Her mind stopped and for a wild moment she was scared her legs were going to buckle on her. He pulled away before the fear could be realized.

She wasn't sure if she should be thankful for that or annoyed.

'If I lie here, will you lie with me?'

Hermione had to blink twice before she decided she had read that question right. She gave her head a slow nod before whispering 'Yes.' She swallowed and watched as Fred dropped to the soft grass. He patted the spot next to him and Hermione lowered herself down with considerably more grace than he had shown. She felt his unseeing gaze on her as she snuggled against his side.

This was unusual.

Archimedes trotted a few feet away and sat with his back to Hermione and Fred, keeping a silent guard on them. Fred closed his eyes and tilted his head back and Hermione turned her thoughts to school. She had done a lot of work to over the holiday break, but there was so much left to do still. She'd have to assign more writings if she wanted the fifth years to be ready for their OWL's, and she still needed to figure out how to help Laura understand how to change her vinegar… Seamus was utterly hopeless but she wasn't going to let him fail, even if she had to drag him through the course by –

Fred cupped her cheek and tilted her head up, holding her gaze even though he couldn't see. 'Stop that.'

"Huh?" She squeaked the word out and her traitorous cheeks turned bright pink again.

'Just forget the world. It'll be there when we're done here. I'll help you tonight, just like I promised.'

Hermione didn't sniff, barely. She just nodded her head and snuggled closer to Fred.

Fred really was the sweetest thing. Who else would take time off from his work just to help her get out of the house? Who else would stay up with her at night and grade papers?

Who else would let her rest on him in the middle of a grassy clearing?

Who else would call her beautiful when she so needed to hear it?

Hermione nestled her head against Fred's chest, right over where his heart was, and imagined she could hear the gentle thumping of it. She lay still for a moment before sitting up and studying Fred's face. She'd been thinking more and more about their future recently. She knew they'd fought, and probably would in the future. She knew they wouldn't have it easy, even if they weren't battling with their disabilities. With those though, and Fred's insecurities and her worries, well, it'd be a hell of a fight to stay together. But… She just wanted so much with Fred.

He was perfect for her, no matter how much the world didn't think so.

Right now though, she just wanted to study him. He was covered in freckles, she'd known that since she first met him. Now one of her favorite activities was tracing the little dots around his face. She would follow the constellation of dots across his nose, under his eyes, over his cheeks, past his lips and around his neck. Occasionally, when they'd been especially excited with snogging, she would even be able to follow them over his chest. She'd tried to count them all one day, and had lost track at four hundred and eighty two. Well, it had mostly been Fred's fault that she had lost track of them. He'd distracted her with a brush of his hand against her hip and a soft kiss to her lips.

He was rather devious in that regard.

Since she was studying him she decided to start with the eyes. They were surrounded by scars, tiny thread like ones that you could hardly see unless you were very close, and two large ones that cut across his eyebrows. It was believed that they caused his blindness-though no one was sure. (Hermione was terribly tired of people saying that.) He had enviably long eyelashes and they framed his cheekbones in an elegant way that was extremely enticing to Hermione. They made him look more regal.

His actual eyes though, that was her favorite part. They were a stunningly bright blue, and almost completely undamaged. A quick glance would have made one think he was perfectly capable of seeing. It wasn't until you looked and noticed their unfocused quality that you realized he was blind. They still always seemed to find her though-no matter where she was. Even now they were flicking in her direction.

There's currently a little scrape on the side of his face, and it just made Hermione want to shake her head. At any given time Fred will have a dozen or two cuts, nicks, bruises, abrasions, or burns in some stage of healing, and it always kills her a little bit. It's not because he's blind, or even particularly clumsy, but because he always just goes about inventing in a kind of devil-may-care sort of way. That, and the tendency for their first experiments to blow up, have left the Weasley twins very good at healing spells.

Hermione shook her head before continuing her examination. Fred's nose, it was just oddly adorable. Could noses even be adorable? Obviously, because Fred's was. Hermione wasn't even sure why it was cute, it was long, pointed up a bit at the tip, and covered in freckles. Not exactly cute sounding, but it was, and Hermione loved to press kisses to the tip of it.

'Hermione?'

She'd never really watched her name before. She'd heard it spoken, and read it a million times. H.e.r.m.i.o.n.e. It was simple, just a bunch of letters that formed who she was.

Watching Fred say it was somehow so very different. She realized what it was really made of. Her, My, own, nee. Fred's lips moved over the 'Her' quickly, rushing to the middle of the word. They drew out the next two syllables, savoring them. His lips shaped around the 'my' as though caressing the word, as though he loved saying my. 'Own' was said equally as slowly, equally as savored.' Nee' he rushed through as well. The entire word only took him a second to say, but his lips made the time seem to slow down.

Fred, her beautiful, wonderful Fred, changed the way she saw her name. He took her long, odd, utterly silly name, and gave it a grace and beauty that left her breathless. How could a single word-one she couldn't even hear-contain so very much emotion?

Hermione knew she wanted this man to know how she felt, repercussions be damned. She was madly in love with him, his spirit, humor, kindness and courage. She wanted the future she kept dreaming of. She wanted to fight for him and beside him.

She wanted Fred.

She knelt towards him and hovered over his frame with her lips right next to his ears.

"Fred Weasley, I love you."

She couldn't hear it, obviously, but she felt the air leave his lungs as he gasped, and then she was flipped onto her back and Fred was kissing her frantically. His hand found hers, and her heart fluttered at the way the simple action still felt so right, until she realized his hand was moving her fingers. He bent her ring and middle finger down while pushing her thumb out, her pinkie and pointer finger up. He pulled her hand to his chest, over his heart, and she melted into the kiss. Then, her heart stuttered as he mimicked the sign with his own hand pressed it over her own heart.

It was the sign for I love you, and he was pressing it into both their hearts.

He backed off on the kiss and murmured over her lips the words he had just signed. 'I love you too, Hermione.'

Home. That was the word Hermione needed to describe how she currently felt. At home, peaceful, correct, complete.

Fred loved her, her Fred, her laughing, caring Fred loved _her._ He didn't think she was damaged or a mudblood. He thought she was his light, and he chose to love her out of everyone else in this world. He thought her beautiful and strong and worthy of his heart.

She was glad of that last bit, because she'd given hers to him a long time ago. She was fairly certain that as soon as he set Hogwarts: A History in front of her, she'd been his.

Je t'aime, Ta gra agam ort, Vos amo, no language seemed to describe how much she was feeling. She was only able to hold onto Fred as tight as she could, and kiss him with all that she had.

* * *

_A/n:__Okay, first, those last words were 'I love you' in French, Gaelic, and Latin. In my head cannon Hermione speaks French fluently and knows a lot of latin because of all the spell books she has read. Gaelic was included because it's fun and I know a lot of random phrases in it._

_Squee! They love each other and I wrote over 2000 words on them telling that to each other! Wow, this chapter got away from me. Lol, it was fun at least. I'm really excited about the next few chapters as well. This month has been horribly busy (Uni sucks! Why did I choose to be a double major, with art and literature? I'm mental!)_

_Now, the song was Not Afraid by Eminem, iloveromance2o11 got it right!_

_This is another favorite in this playlist. I've actually made a playlist for this story. I have a song for nearly every chapter till the end picked out. _

_Lastly, I'm going as Sweeny Todd this year (I have a friend to be Mrs. Lovett. He's a guy, so that'll be fun xD ) I've learned all the duets and we're going to break into 'A Little Priest' On the dance floor. It'll be entertaining at least._

_Please leave a review!_


	30. Chapter 30

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Thirty: Up until now I'd have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness

* * *

'Hermione! What are you doing here? I didn't think I'd get to see you till Friday?' Fred asked, dropping a box onto the coffee table and removing his robe. Hermione watched the g-rated strip tease with a lopsided grin before shaking her head. She had no idea how he knew she was here since she hadn't moved, but he did. She was in the kitchen of the twins' flat. She'd been working on a surprise for the last half hour.

"Making you dinner. I'm celebrating early since I have to work on Valentines day." Fred had reached the kitchen by now and he pulled her close in a bear hug. The air left Hermione's lungs in a whoosh but she held on despite her lack of oxygen. These were here favorite hugs. The ones where Fred just held her as tight as he could, almost as though she would disappear if he let go.

Those hugs always made her feel so loved, and so valued, and so very safe.

Fred let his arms slip down till he could grab her left hand and lift it to his lips. He pressed a kiss to her knuckles, and then licked a quick stripe down her fingers when he realized she had a bit of melted chocolate on it. Hermione let out a squeal and tugged her hand free, laughing as she shook her head.

"Fred! Gross!"

'Mmm, I should eat dinner that way.' Fred waggled his eyebrows in a manner that was far too ridiculous to be even remotely sexual and Hermione just shook her head.

"Go work on whatever you brought up while I finish this. It'll be done in half an hour."

'Yes, dear.' Fred turned on his heel and swaggered into the living room before dropping onto the couch and picking up his box. 'Hey, did you bribe George to go to Ange's?'

"Well I hardly had to 'bribe him' did I? I just told him it would be a good night to see his girl." Archimedes rubbed along Hermione's leg, rather like a cat, before joining Fred in the sitting room.

'Minx.' Fred hummed happily. He pulled a little orange ball out of the far too large box and turned it upside down, feeling the surface. Hermione watched him tinker with it in fascination for a moment before continuing with her preparations for dinner.

She only worked for five minutes before a flash caught her attention. She looked up just in time to see Fred tossing the ball across the room wildly, clearly yelping. His arms were covered in cuts and his eyes were horribly wide. Archimedes was barking up a storm running around Fred. Hermione shrieked in shock when the ball stopped in the middle of the air and did a 180 degree turn, heading back towards Fred. It went after his face, hitting him and making more of the abrasions appear. Archimedes leapt in the air, trying to grab hold of the sphere, but it was in vain. He snapped at empty air.

Fred roared and tossed the sphere again, and this time Hermione was ready. She shot a reducto spell at it, not even pausing to see if it was destroyed before she reached Fred.

"Fred? Fred? Are you alright? What was that?"

Fred blinked at her, a stunned expression on his cut face. He was beginning to bleed.

'Unexpected… Don't add Grindylow venom, they turn mean.'

"What are you talking about? Are you alright?" Gads, her nerves really couldn't handle this.

'I'm fine, love. That was an experiment, a failed one, obviously.' He poked at a cut on his cheek and yelped. Hermione batted the hand away, tutting.

"Don't poke yourself. Let me clean those."

'Can you just heal it with magic?'

"What? Oh, I will heal them that way, but I need to disinfect them first. Godric only knows what all just hit you. They could get infected if I just heal them shut." That was unlikely, but Hermione was not about to take any chances.

'But it'll hurt.' Fred was whining, and it was oddly adorable. It shouldn't be, but it was.

"Probably. You'll just have to bear it."

Fred grumbled the entire way to the bathroom but Hermione wouldn't take any excuses. She set him on the edge of the tub and pulled out a medical kit she'd brought after the third explosion she'd witnessed in the flat. Archimedes wound himself around Fred's feet. Hermione thought the dog was probably trying to reassure himself that his master was alright.

Fred turned his head the minute she stepped towards him.

_Oh_, Hermione thought with a bit of a grin, _game on, Mr. Weasley._ He was going to be cleaned, and enjoy it.

"Okay, we'll make this a bit of a game." _Since you're acting like a child._ Hermione was wise enough to not say that bit out loud. Fred considered her for a moment then nodded his head.

'What do you have in mind?'

"I'll ask you a question for each cut I clean. After I ask, you can ask." She paused before flicking the lid of her first aid kit open. "Any question goes."

'Anything?' Fred was a little too eager, but Hermione didn't think she had anything to lose. She couldn't think of a thing she wouldn't tell Fred.

"Yes, anything."

'Brilliant!' Fred rubbed his hands together eagerly, irritating a few cuts up his arm. Archimedes swatted a paw at him and Hermione let out an unexpected snort. God, she loved this crazy dog and his childish master.

"Stop that! And, that door opens both ways, Freddie. I can ask anything as well." She pulled an alcohol swab from her kit and stepped closer to Fred. "Alright..." Hermione studied Fred for a moment, trying to decide where to start. His hand seemed a good enough place. "Where did you get that scar on your jaw?" She dabbed the cut gently and looked up to read his reply.

'From Charlie. We were wrestling in the back yard when his foot pegged me right in the mouth.' Fred chuckled and gave his head a little shake. 'Bill tried to heal it but it just got bigger. Hurt like the dickens at the time.'

Hermione's eyes widened and Fred just grinned. 'My turn. What's your most irrational fear?'

"Heights." Hermione answered without hesitation. "I've been scared of them since I was a child. I fell out of a tree and broke an arm."

'Even flying?'

"My question next, Fred. No cheating." She dabbed another cut on his arm before continuing. "But I'll be nice this time. Yes, even flying. No matter the method. Broom, Hippogriff, Thestral, dragon, I'm still scared. Now, your least favorite class at Hogwarts."

'Well, teacher wise it would have been potions-but I really love brewing so... Defense Against the Dark Arts. Until the DA I never really felt like there was a point.'

Another cut cleaned. 'Weirdest secret ambition.'

"Falling down a rabbit hole."

'What?'

Hermione laughed while she cleaned the last cut on his hand, moving up to his arm. There were only two cuts on it, thankfully. "It's a muggle story. A girl-Alice-fell down a rabbit hole and entered a strange, wonderful world."

'Oh. Okay.'

"Did the Sorting Hat offer you a different house?"

'Yes.' No more information was offered, so Hermione cleaned the cut. Curiosity welled up inside her, but she knew he'd tell her if he wanted to. She could live without knowing until then.

'Did you want to be a Ravenclaw?'

Hermione slowly swiped the last cut on his arm before responding. "No, I was too scared. Ironic since I was put in the house of courage, but it's the truth. I've never felt smart enough for that house. I know I'm intelligent, but there is less pressure to prove it in Gryffindor."

'You know that you always had the best scores of all houses-except for your second year.'

Hermione was oddly touched that Fred knew that. "Yes, I am. Giggle or chuckle, which do you like better?"

Fred beamed and answered with little thought. 'Giggle. I love giggles. They're a breathy, wheezy, helpless, carefree little thing. It's harder to coax or out of people too. People only giggle-really giggle, not faking school girls-when they're happy and off guard.'

Hermione was on to his face. She could see all the sincerity and joy written all over it. She wiped a cut by his lip. 'What is the first gift you remember getting?'

"A Paddington Bear."

'A what?'

"It's a teddy bear that has a red hat and a blue raincoat. He's from a muggle story." She dabbed at a cut over his left eye. "I was three? I think?"

'Sounds cute.'

"He was. I might still have him, and I might not be able to sleep without him. Anyway, what is your earliest, happy memory?"

Fred got a distant grin that made Hermione's heart feel warm. 'Sitting on my bed with Percy and George. He'd just snuck in some butterbeer? I think that's what it was. Anyway, he'd snuck some up for us and we drank it too quickly. George started to cough and then we both cried. Percy was desperate to stop us from drawing any attention to his stash so he splashed himself with butterbeer.' Fred paused, clearly savoring the next part. 'Only thing was, it was an iced batch.'

"Oh no," Hermione breathed, fighting a laugh.

'Oh yes. He turned red as a cherry. George and I about died laughing. I get him iced butterbeer every once in a while now just to remind him.'

Hermione remembered the strange gift from Christmas and couldn't help it. She giggled. Fred instantly looped his arms around her waist and tugged her a bit closer. 'See, giggles. Much more fun. Mmm.' He snuggled his face into her stomach before pulling away to ask another question. Hermione was now onto cleaning his right arm. 'Okay... how many cuts left? Three? Okay, umm... I know! How many bones have you broken?'

"Five. Both arms, a toe, my clavicle-painful as anything- and a rib."

'Damn. Really?'

"Yes, not to mention my nose. It's not a bone though. Now, worst product test."

'Love potions. Do I even need to tell about that?' Hermione snorted and shook her head.

"No, I think I can figure that one out for myself. Lee or George?"

Fred closed his eyes and looked pained. 'Both. What part of yourself-not your mind- do you like most?'

"Fred..." Hermione let her voice trail off at the expectant look. He knew she wasn't shy, but she didn't believe she was all that attractive. It wasn't self consciousness-it was fact. There were much prettier girls out there.

'I'm not relenting.'

"Fine... I.. I guess I like my legs. They're not exceptionally long, but they're shapely." She cleaned the last cut up and tried to step back and examine her work. Fred caught her before she could move. He grabbed her hips in his warm hands and held her steady.

'Where you going?'

Hermione was suddenly finding it rather hard to breathe. "I was going to put my kit up." Fred's fingers trailed up her side slowly, finally settling on her waist.

'Stay here?'

Hermione was quite incapable of saying no. Archimedes looked up at the two of them and stood up, exiting the bathroom and leaving them quite alone.

"Tell me something I don't know." Hermione had no idea where that question came from, but she decided she rather liked it. She didn't care for silence at the moment, it felt too heavy. She'd meant the game to be fun, and it had been.

Fred looked up at her eyes, his face calm and certain. He brought one hand up to her face and cupped her cheek-she leaned into the touch without thought. 'I think I'd die for you.'

Six words. Hermione counted them in her head, because she was having trouble doing anything else.

_I think I'd die for you._

Hermione had offered to die for her friends on more than one occasion. She'd been thrown into dangerous situations more times than she could count. She'd offered her life for friends and even strangers, but she'd never had someone offer there life for hers.

She'd had no idea how much she had wanted to know that someone would.

Suddenly Hermione was dizzy. Her heart rate cranked up and all her oxygen left her lungs. She tipped forward-her legs couldn't hold her up-and she grabbed a hold of Fred's shoulders. His arms instantly wrapped around her waist, helping to hold her up and keeping her from falling to the tile floor.

She gasped out a painful breath, the emotions rolling around inside of her robbing her of all thought. Fred nuzzled his nose against her curls, murmuring something against her that she couldn't hear.

_I would die for you._ He signed the simple words into her back and Hermione tried not to sob.

Hermione didn't care for cursing. It was an unoriginal and unintelligent way of describing feelings. The English language was vast and had something to fit every situation, but not now. Right now, she just loved this wizard so. damn. much.

She wanted to give him everything.

* * *

_A/n: __Alright, iloveromance2o11, brightestwitchofherage, computer geek got it right, it's You and Me by Lifehouse._

_This was inspired by a book I read ages ago (the 'I'd die for you bit') I can't remember what it was though, so if anyone knows, I'd be giddy to hear about it! Credit to that for inspiration, the rest was me and caffeine at three in the morning. Yep, I'm the typical college student, I procrastinate even late ;) And now, I've had too much caffeine and not enough studying so I'll be twitching while I fail my math exam. Yippee._

_Hprbdfan The song at the beginning of the story (the chapter title) is the one that everyone is guessing. This is a special chapter in that I sneaked a song into the actual chapter. Usually when it's really inspiring, Chasing Cars was used in some of Fred's lines. (you and Computer geek, you caught me) I've only done it three times, I think :)_

_My favorite movie character? Based off my favorite book characters: Merry and Pippin from Lord of the Rings. I am, and will always be, a Ringer. MY first love was Middle Earth, and will always be till I am 111._

_Why them? I love their loyalty. They don't have a clue what the hells going on until they reach Rivendell, but they're going to stick with, and help, Frodo anyway. They are literally fighting evil personified for no other reason than that they love Frodo._

_Now director, that's a bit of a toughie… I like a lot of different stuff, but probably Tim Burton, Peter Jackson, and JJ Abrams._

_Anymore questions?_


	31. Chapter 31

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Thirty: And if you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know?

* * *

"I want to have sex."

God in heaven, Hermione did not just say that out loud. Sweet Merlin, she couldn't have. Sure, she'd been thinking about it a lot lately, since before the loo incident, but even more urgently since it. That didn't warrant a reason to just blurt it out.

She was reading a book for Godric's sake! It was Little Women, and yes, while one could argue about sexual tension, there was no actual sex, or sexy stuff in it. She was reading about (spoiler alert!) Beth's death, hardly arousing.

The three other occupants of the room, Ginny, Luna, and god-help-her Neville, all blinked at her. Two in shock and one in a calm, slightly happy way.

'And that's my cue to leave.' Neville got up without ceremony and scooped up his books and lesson plan. 'Good luck and all that.' He gave a curt nod to Luna and then fairly well ran out of the room.

Hermione could not blush any harder. It was physically impossible. She was probably getting burned from how hot her cheeks currently were.

Ginny broke the horrid silence by letting out a rather loud (and uncalled for, at least in Hermione's opinion) laugh. Her cheeks flushed even warmer, and Hermione shook her head.

"Stop it!"

'I can't!' Ginny squeaked, clutching her stomach. 'You just-And Neville-and, and! Oh Godric, I can't, it hurts!' She slid to the floor and continued to laugh until she hiccupped herself back to silence. Hermione continued to glare at her friend in utter annoyance and embarrassment.

'Have you asked Fred?' Luna asked, staring at the red-head sprawled out on the floor before looking back at Hermione.

Hermione's cheeks flushed even hotter. She couldn't have any blood left anywhere else, it had to all be in her cheeks at this point.

"I-well. Not really."

'Why not?'

Hermione had no idea how Luna didn't even looked fazed while talking about this. Hermione couldn't stop spluttering and her cheeks were discovering hitherto unknown levels of blush. Ginny had just cracked up. Neville was probably having a breakdown in the hallway.

"Because the one time I mentioned it he said we needed to wait."

'What?' Ginny finally managed to stop laughing, and hiccupping, long enough to talk. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was debauched. She looked like she had been rolling around on the floor. Which, she kind of had been.

"He knows I'm...inexperienced." Hermione dropped her eyes and mumbled the last bit, feeling horribly embarrassed. How had she not died from it yet? Could she charm the ground to open up and just swallow her? She was fairly certain she'd read a spell about that while looking for what a horocrux was in sixth year...

'Oh,' Luna said understandingly. Hermione felt a rush of affection for the starry eyed blonde. Ginny just shook her head.

'So?'

"He doesn't want me to rush into it or regret anything." She shook her head. "As if I could regret anything with him."

'Noble git.' Ginny shook her head, a fond smile lifting her lips. She paused, and then shuddered. 'Okay, we'll help, but please, spare the details. There is only so much I care to know about my brother.'

"As if I'd tell." Ginny bit out a laugh and pushed her hair out of her face. She pulled a piece of parchment and a quill off the coffee table and crossed her legs Indian style.

'How to get Hermione Laid.' She wrote the words in bold letters across the top of the paper. 'Okay, what first?'

'A nice dinner.' Luna said, absently stroking the handle of the chair as if it was a cat.

'Yes, good. Ooh! And a hot outfit... Something that feels sensual.'

If the ground would open up any time now, Hermione would die a happy, and grateful, witch.

'Then music, something he likes.'

'Romantic but with a beat... Maybe a dance? Can Fred tango?' She directed the question too Hermione. Hermione, beyond mortified now, shook her head no.

'Brilliant, you can teach him. It'll be a nice activity to get him warmed up.' She gave a saucy wink and went back to her list, scribbling words down furiously.

The fact that this might actually work, and that Hermione was rather desperate, was the only reason she hadn't fled the room yet

'Food, clothes, dancing. What else do we need?'

'Flowers.' Luna offered with a vague smile. 'His sense of smell has developed, right?'

"Both of ours have." Hermione answered instinctually. She couldn't not answer a question directed at her.

'Then go with venus amora they're mood enhancers. Sprinkle a few on the bed. They're soft and pleasant to the touch as well.'

Hermione had a feeling she just learned a lot more about Neville and Luna's intimate life than she really needed to know. Neville would know what magical plants were the best for that sort of thing...

'Really?' Ginny looked excited about the prospect and tore off a little bit of the parchment, writing the plants name down. Hermione paled and shook her head. She now knew too much about both their private lives.

'Do you have any silk dresses that you can dance in?'

"What? No."

Ginny beamed. 'Then we're going shopping. This is happening tonight.'

"Tonight?" Hermione squeaked the words out, and she didn't even care how undignified that was.

'Yes, tonight. It's a weekend, he can have you stay the night. Believe me, you don't want to have to come back here after that.'

'It won't give you as much time to worry either.'

Or prepare. Hermione couldn't help but silently add in her head. She wasn't a hundred percent sure Fred would even want to... you know. With her.

It couldn't hurt to try though. She'd do it tonight, Ginny was right. It was best to do it before she could get to panicky.

And she really, really wanted to give everything to Fred. She knew without a shadow of a doubt, that she would never regret giving everything to Fred.

-o-o-o-

Hermione had been quite mistaken earlier. She could blush harder. It was unfathomable, but she was doing it.

Why had she let Ginny (and Luna) talk her into this? She was wearing a silk, slip of a dress on Fred's couch. She might as well be wearing a neon sign that said 'have your wicked way with me! Please!'

He'd be home in five minutes. Hermione went over her mental checklist again and made sure she had everything fixed.

Dinner: It was on the table, the wine was breathing and the Oysters were prepared perfectly.

Clothes: She was wearing them and she felt like a dream.

Music: She'd learned the basic moves to the dance, she'd have to teach him and then they could get to it.

Bedroom: She had set everything out and taken precautions to ensure that the room and bedding was clean. She left supplies for a bubble bath in the bathroom, and had sprinkled a few rose petals in there.

There wasn't really anyway he could mistake her intentions once he got in there. Thankfully George (whom she really didn't want in on it, but still somehow knew her plans) had taken him out for an afternoon of shopping.

The sitting room flashed a bright orange, signaling that the twins were about to floo in. Fred had set the system up especially for her, so that no one could catch her by surprise. It warmed her heart and made her even more determined to carry through on her plans.

-o-o-o-

Fred stepped into the flat and realized two things right away.

One, Hermione was here and she'd made dinner.

Two, George and Archimedes hadn't come with him.

Was this some sort of a surprise? It was March, no birthdays or holidays... Nothing to celebrate and he'd had dinner with Hermione last night. What was the occasion? He sniffed the air and stepped forward, noting that there was wine, clams, and some sort of tomato soup.

What was Hermione playing at?

"Hermione?" A shuffle came from across the room followed by an increase in the sweet, soothing scent of Hermione. She wrapped him up in a hug and pressed her face against his chest, over his heart.

She was warm, especially in her face. Blushing? Why?

He didn't particularly care. He wrapped her up and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You are the best girlfriend in the world. That smells delicious." His arm brushed her back and he felt skin, warm, soft, tantalizing flesh. He felt along her back, noting that her dress (silk) was rather low cut. Godric, she must look incredible.

"You're worth it."

That seemed an odd thing to say. Something was off... He just couldn't put a finger on what it was. Hermione, undeterred by his confusion, relieved him of his packages and led him to the table. She sat him down and served him a plate full of food.

Oysters, wine, chocolate, asparagus, almonds... All of these items were aphrodisiacs, Fred realized and blushed. He doubted Hermione had thought of that, and the subsequent images that the mere idea of aphrodisiacs brought up in Fred's mind made him blush harder and feel guilty. Thinking of Hermione underneath him, her warm, soft body pressed against his was not a good idea.

Not if he wanted to be able to talk and think later. Godric it was a hot image though.

Focus!

He shook his head and listened to Hermione talk about her day. Her voice seemed deeper than usual, silky and smooth. Fred let himself get lost in her ductile tones as he ate his dinner. He could listen to her talk forever.

"Are you done?"

Fred hadn't realized he'd finished his plate. He'd been so caught up in hearing her explain about the latest budget meeting at Hogwarts (something that really should have been boring) to even realize.

"Oh, yeah."

"Brilliant." She was standing right next to him, when had she moved? Fred swallowed thickly and tried to focus his mind. "Would you dance with me?"

Dance? "Always." She took his hand and pulled him up from the chair. She led him to the sitting room floor and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before music started to play. It was a slow, sensual tune that made Fred tug Hermione close.

They didn't do a real dance, more just rocking back and forth across the floor. He held Hermione as close as he could and she was humming low in her throat, perfectly in time with music she couldn't hear. It was remarkable and hotter than Fred thought it should be.

"I love you." Hermione mumbled against his shirt, nuzzling her cheek over his heart. Fred's heart gave a happy squeeze and he mouthed the words back, dropping a kiss to her head and pressing the sign into her back.

She looked up at him, he could feel her head move, and he grinned down at her. A moment later she was kissing him. Hard. With tongue.

Fred might have moaned a little bit. And maybe even whimpered. He definitely didn't rock a little on unsteady feet. He just held Hermione tighter because she was so warm, it had nothing to do with his almost falling.

Merlin, it wasn't fair how good Hermione was at kissing. He was the only bloke she'd ever kissed, but she'd taken to the art with the same determination that she gave to everything she tried. And like everything else she tried, she was an O+ student.

Merlin, it wasn't fair how good Hermione was at kissing. He was the only bloke she'd ever kissed, but she'd taken to the art with the same determination that she gave to everything she tried. And like everything else she tried, she was an O+ student.

Fred was quite happy to just stand there and snog with Hermione for however long she would let him.

Then she broke away and started to press kisses to his throat before latching onto the spot beneath his jaw that drove him crazy, and sucking, hard. She would leave a mark and that thought always drove him a little wild. Prim Hermione marking him as her territory was wildly appealing.

He lost track of all else, moaning openly and not caring about it. He couldn't focus on keeping quiet anyway. Hell, he couldn't focus on anything.

Hermione pulled back and that was just not alright. Not at all. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Fred was about to whine and tug her back to snogging, when she spoke: "Make love to me."

Fred managed to focus on that.

* * *

_A/n: __Rosemary Lily Marie, and BrightestWitchofherage16 got the song right. Only Exception by Paramore._

_Yep, I went there. Heck, I set up a flag and claimed the spot. Lol, this was fun. I decided it was time for my two characters to get to it, I mean, they've been dating since September, and everyone is an adult and in love and it's time. No, there will not be real smut or a rating change. Don't worry, we'll still be safe for work. _

_What will Fred do, I wonder? Also, shame on Hermione, not going with the plan at all. _

_Now, questions! Alright, Dance-Sig-Live first:_

_Favorite season of Glee? Season two, just because ;) Though I liked the second half of three a lot too. (Until the last episode :p)  
Favorite episode of Glee? Original Song. One, I love their original songs, two, kiss! After that, New York because I would die if I got to sing on the stage of Wicked. (And sweetest I love you seen! Plus, samcedes!)  
Favorite character on Glee? Blaine ('cause he's Harry Freakin' Potter) And Artie.  
Favorite Starkid musical? A Very Potter Musical because it introduced me to the crazy beautiful nuts.  
Favorite song in general at the moment? I don't have 'a' favorite. I have five that fight for my love. Defying Gravity by the Wicked Cast, Marchin' On by OneRepublic, Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons, Living on a Prayer by Bon Jovi and Drifting by Plumb. (I have weird categories here…)_

_Keep waiting alannalove1990, it'll happen. _

_XoxMountainGirlxoX, I have a few ideas. One fremione, one early Hogwarts, and one during DH. I haven't decided where to go next…_

_In other news, we had a full moon for Halloween, y'all. That. Is. Crazy._

_' Nuff said._


	32. Chapter 32

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Thirty-Two: Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you. This is not a drive by.

* * *

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

Hermione swallowed thickly-he could hear it and in the quiet room it was as loud as a gunshot-and nodded her head.

"I-I want you to make love to me. Unless, that's not something you're interested in." Hermione took a step back, shrinking in on herself. Fred couldn't have that.

"Wait, what? You're kidding! Not interested?" He reached for her hands and pulled her closer. He pressed a kiss to her lips before continuing. "Of course I am." He grasped her hand and pressed it against his racing heart. "Feel that? It's just from kissing you. I always want you, never doubt that."

"Then why won't you?"

"Make love to you? We've talked about why."

"That was before you said you loved me. I'm ready."

Fred swallowed and ran a hand through his hair. He loved Hermione, but he didn't want her to do this just because she wasn't freaking out kissing him anymore. He knew she was a little worried about the idea of getting hurt and never letting him have all of her. He hated that she felt like that.

"I don't want us to be something you regret."

"Silly nutter. I could never regret you." She brushed a strand of hair off his face. "We don't have too, of course we don't, but I wish you would trust me that I want too."

"I don't want you to just sleep with me because you're worried about losing your nerve."

"What? Why would I worry about losing my nerve? I don't need to sleep with you, I want to." She shook her head but he wasn't listening anymore.

He hadn't thought about that. It never actually occurred to him that she wanted to. He thought she just felt obliged. She didn't think they needed to, she _wanted _to. And that? That was making all the difference. "I love you, Fred. That's never going to change. I want to show you that in every way."

"You light up my world." Fred rushed out before pitching forward and pressing a hard kiss to her lips. Hermione squeaked and then melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him in place.

"Is that a yes?" She asked against his lips. Fred grinned and nodded his head.

"It's a hell yes."

-o-o-o-

Hermione woke up with a quite urgent need to relieve herself. She slipped from the warm bed carefully, mindful of the fact that she was still completely naked (Fred was as well, but she could focus on that when she returned.) She stepped into the loo and paused.

There was a full mirror on the wall, and she could see herself in it. Normally she avoided staring at herself when she was unclothed, but right now she couldn't help but smile.

Her hair was in disarray, from Fred's hands, sleep, and the pillow no doubt. Her lips were kiss swollen and she looked tired.

She hardly noticed any of that. She could clearly see ever spot that Fred had touched her. Kissed her, held her, treasured her.

She tilted her head and felt a bubble of delight when she noticed a mark developing on the side of her neck. Her hands reached up to stroke the skin and her eyes slipped shut. She belonged to Fred now, fully and wholly, and he belonged to her.

Hermione never thought she would have that. She was never popular-sure, she was Harry's friend, but he was popular, not her. She'd been bullied in grade school, and ignored unless useful at Hogwarts.

She belonged to Fred now, he had claimed her and loved her and oh, she did love the feeling.

Fred, her Fred. Her Fred that made her laugh and showed her the way to enjoy life. Her Fred that gave her a reason to fight. Her Fred who would die for her.

Her Fred that loved her.

She startled out of her thoughts and shook her head. It was chilly in here and she really did need to hurry about her business. She relieved herself and slipped back into bed, cuddling up beside Fred. His arms instantly wrapped around her, even though he was fast asleep.

His arms tightened a little around her waist, and Hermione let him hold her close. She let her eyes drift to his face and she studied him for a moment before she let her hand lift up. She hovered her fingertips just over his lips, not touching, just feeling. The heat of his breath, the source of his life. Fred.

The reality that he was sleeping there, beside her, knocked into Hermione and drew the breath out of her. Gratitude and love welled up inside her and she had to touch him.

She started at his face. Soft, barely there caresses to his warm skin. She traced the contours of his face, soft brushes of her fingertips over his jaw, around his neck.

She delicately touched the crook of his elbow, traced the freckles of his chest.

Hermione wrapped her around him and twined her feet with his before pressing her cheek against his chest. She wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but she warm and loved.

Was there anything better?

-o-o-o-

Something was tickling Fred's nose, and it made him sneeze. That woke him up at who knows what time. He could feel heat on his skin, so the sun was up. At least it was morning then.

Someone was laying on top of him, and their hair was under his chin. That was what had tickled him. He sucked in a surprised breath and was assaulted by Hermione's sweet fragrance.

Oh.

Memories of the prior night flooded his mind, and Fred went limp. Hermione made a little contented noise and nuzzled his chest, and Fred's heart melted a little bit.

"Mmm... Fred?" Hermione lifted her head a bit and Fred nodded his head, a sappy, ridiculous smile lifting his lips.

"Hermione," He savored the name as always, and brushed a hand along her back. She was soft and deliciously warm. She made a happy little noise and it reminded him remarkably of a cat. She was practically purring.

Hermione's stomach gave a loud rumble and Hermione instantly flushed red. Fred could feel her skin heating up all over. It made him chuckle and squeeze her closer.

"Would you like some breakfast? I could make some pancakes."

"You don't have to do that just for me."

Fred gave his head a little shake and silenced her with a quick kiss. "Just you? Love, there is no 'just' before your name. Not for me, not ever."

"You can't just say things like that, Fred." Hermione's voice was a little higher than usual, and tight, like she was trying not to cry. "Especially when I don't have anything as romantic to say back."

"That's why I'm going to keep saying them. One, it's true, two, it's not that often that I get to render you speechless."

Hermione swatted Fred's arm and slipped out of the bed, trying to keep from insisting that they just spend all day in bed.

-o-o-o-

After that night Hermione began to spend more nights at Fred's. Occasionally it would just be the two of them in the flat, (and on those nights Hermione would unashamedly pretend that it was there flat, in some unnamed and distant future) other nights George would be there and they'd play games and joke until one or two in the morning before retiring to bed. They'd played more games of 'never have I ever', 'two truths and a lie' and 'monopoly' than she had ever thought she'd want to.

It was incredibly fun though. April came and went, and Hermione managed not to drive herself crazy with the end of the school year coming up. Fred and George both helped her to grade her papers, and came up with brilliant ideas for lessons.

Life seemed perfect.

Still, of all things about staying over at the Twin's flat, Hermione's favorite part was waking up in the morning. Fred was a restless sleeper, he was prone to hoping up in the middle of the night and jotting down ideas for products or experiments. Hermione had even seen him working on a potion in the bathroom at four am. Still, no matter where he wandered off to in the middle of the night, he was always lying beside her when she woke up in the morning.

Her favorite times were when he was still asleep. He grinned, and his face was relaxed. He looked as though he would prank someone at any moment. Occasionally he'd wrinkle his nose and Hermione would kiss it until his features smoothed out again.

Right now he was snuggled close beside her, his arm draped over his chest and his other wrapped around her waist. Hermione studied his face, grinning when he snuffled and then opened his mouth, breathing out a word that looked suspiciously like 'Hermione.' A warm, giddy feeling welled up in Hermione and she smiled, hoping she could keep doing this forever.

That type of thought kind of scared her.

"I love you so much that it scares me, Fred," Hermione whispered, and it was the most terrifying admission that she had ever made in her life. Never mind the fact that Fred wasn't even awake. "Every time I see you, every time I talk to you, I get scared. It's an exhilarating type of fear, but at times, like tonight, it's debilitating. And then you'll look at me, even though you can't see, and….just…I feel so naked, more naked than I am right now. But… I don't want it to stop. I don't need it to stop because it makes me feel so alive. When you touch me I feel like anything is possible. Then you smile and I want to die in happiness. I don't need anything else at moments like that. Just you and your smile. Just knowing that you love me in return. It makes the fear better and less… scary."

Hermione swallowed and gave her head a little shake. She sounded barmy, thank god he was asleep. She loved him so much and she could never think of words to describe it. "I'm just glad I have you. And that you're asleep. I'm afraid I'm not making much sense."

'No,' Fred whispered, and Hermione squeaked in utter shock. Her cheeks heated up and she pushed herself up, eyes wide. Fred was awake? You're making sense. You always make sense. I feel the same way."

"You're scared?"

'Well...yes. I mean, it scares me when I really think about it. Because it is scary. If I lost you… I don't think I'd recover. I can't think of anything else to do though. I tried holding back when before we first started dating, but, it obviously didn't work. I can't think of anything else to do but just free fall into it.'

"But what if I break your heart?" Hermione wanted to ask what if he broke her heart-because she was terrified of that happening.

'It'll still be worth it. He brought his hand up to her shoulder, hugging her close to his chest and propping his head up a bit so she could still see his face.

"But what if-"

'Stop it, you can't change that, Hermione. Don't bother trying.'

Hermione shook her head in utter wonder. Not only was he once again telling her these beautiful things he was reading her mind. It gave her the perfect way to lighten the mood as well. She hadn't meant to get quite so heavy. It was too early to be heavy. "How do you do that?"

'Hmm? What?'

"Know what I'm going to say before I say it?" She brushed a finger over his (adorable) nose. "No one else has ever been able to. I've been told by everyone else I know that I'm unpredictable and quite mental."

'You, mental?' Fred laughed and Hermione ached to hear it. 'You're the most logical person I know. If you want mental you should go with me. I'm the crazy one in this relationship. I won't tell you how I know, because it'll ruin the fun then.'

"Monster." Hermione kidded, snuggling close. "Do you have anywhere to be?"

'Not this morning. I have an appointment at Three. What about you?'

"Meetings at two. I'm free till then."

'Then I say we summon breakfast in bed.'

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

_A/n: __iLoveRomance2o11, Rosemary Lily Marie, BrightestWithOfHerAge16, dance-sing-live all got the song right! It was 'Somewhere Only we Know' by Keane. It's been covered by glee as well. I have four versions of that song, Keane, Glee, and two instrumentals. I LOVE that song. One of Glee's best covers. Though, if my bf sang that to me I think I'd have to plant one on him. _

_To my eternal, and utter horror, that scene in the bathroom was inspired by Twilight. Let me explain myself before you shun me, please! I'm not a fan of the series (it's just not my thing I don't hate the people who like it and I will never get why it's pitted against Harry Potter at every turn. they're nothing, nothing alike.) However, my sister is a diehard fan and has dragged me to every showing. (I dragged her to Harry, so turnabout was fair play.) Anyway, Breaking Dawn has a morning after scene, and it was actually well done. Bella just wakes up and touches her neck and remembers the love from the night before. The feeling of being cherished._

_There, I've horrified myself, but it needed to be admitted. Credit where credit is due and all that jazz._

_Now, to some really important news. One of my cousins (Mya, she's actually my favorite) has been really sick since spring. She's had cancer, and it's been a hell of a fight. I was watching her child (Jimmy) the other day, and had just put him down for bed. I started writing fanfiction to pass the time, and Mya noticed. _

_Long story short? Mya, my cousin, Is Mya 'Wizards_Pupil' here on fanfiction. She has written anything for so long because she's been so sick. Now, it's getting better, the chemo's working, but she's still really weak. Keep her in your prayers, please! I'll let everyone know what I can find out._


	33. Chapter 33

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. it's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Thirty-Three:No matter black, white or beige, Chola or orient made, I'm on the right track baby, I was born to be brave.

* * *

Graduation.

The word meant a ceremony where one got a degree, but it _meant _so much more than that. It took seven (eight for her class) years for a student to get there diploma, and in the end it all came down to an hour long ceremony and a piece of parchment with their name on it.

Hermione hadn't even had a graduation of her own. Still, she couldn't help but feel like she was graduating today as well.

This was the seventh she'd attended, but she never paid attention to them in previous years. They were boring and took away valuable studying time. Why should she care if the students were graduating? She still had weeks left of school before her summer break.

McGonagall stepped to the center of the stage. Hermione grinned from her seat at the head table. This year she was actually part of the ceremony. Both her and Neville were, it was thrilling. They were on the stage with the graduates, and it made her feel a bit like she was getting to graduate with them.

'I would now like to introduce the valedictorian for the 1998 graduating class of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Terrance Boot.' McGonagall stepped back as polite applause filled the Great Hall.

Terry gave a very nervous grin to his fellow students and then stepped forward to the podium at the center of the stage. He was perfectly straight, his back rigid with nerves as he waited a moment for everyone in the extremely packed Great Hall to be quiet, and then he started.

'Hello everyone, and yes, my name is Terrance Boot. Please, do not call me that. I only respond to Terry.' Hermione laughed (along with the rest of his classmates, and Terry relaxed a bit. 'I'm a Ravenclaw, and for the first time since I've been at Hogwarts, you couldn't tell that fact by what I'm wearing.' He let his gaze drift across the sea of people in front of him.

'I've been here for eight years. I started in 1990, the same class as Harry Potter. Eight years ago, on September first at seven fifteen pm, I was sorted into Ravenclaw house. I was quite proud of me, and I already considered myself to be rather important. After all, I was in the smartest house at this fine school. Only ten students a year achieve that honor.

'That night me, and the nine other students in my year, were taken to an empty classroom out side of Ravenclaw tower-all Ravenclaws will know what I'm talking about. Professor Flitwick sat all ten of us down and told us that, despite our vast intelligence, no one would remember us in a hundred years.

'Some of you probably think that's harsh. It's true though, none of us are unique-none of us are special. Look around and what do you see? Black. Right here, right now, on one of the most important days of our young lives, we're not special or unique.

'We are now all on a level playing field. Look at us, all identical. Our houses are no longer dividing us, our robe colors no longer defining who we are. We're all wearing the same tacky hat and robes-one size and color fit all. We're all shapeless bodies on this stage. We're all the same. Scholars and slackers, jocks and jokes. We're all dressed exactly the same. Our diplomas, apart from the name, are written the exact same.

'In years from now, students looking back over class photos will see ours and they'll pass over it. They might pause for a moment and wonder about the scars, or the whole in the wall, but they won't care about us. We'll look like everyone else, a sea of students dressed in black. We're no different than anyone else. At this point, we're all the same.

'What reason will there be for them to linger on us? To remember us?

'Everyone who has graduated from this fine school has a degree, they've all had a black robe, they've all had scars-visible or not. They all had a subject they're glad to be leaving, and they all had a dream for their future.

'So the question is, why should we be special? Why should anyone remember us? What reasons have we given for our names to be mentioned in a hundred years?

'That night I went to bed feeling an indignant need to prove that I was not un-special. Which, I have no doubt, is exactly what my professor intended. He invoked in me a thirst to prove who I was. A thirst to make my mark on history-to prove that I was here-and I was awesome.

'To everyone who as ever asked me why Ravenclaws are so smart, I now answer that we're not smart-we're stubborn.

'Intelligence, Courage, Loyalty, Ambition. Those are the traits of the four house-but the battle has proven that there is no single trait in any of us. It also proved that we are all needed. Alone we can do nothing; together we can be stopped by nothing. Just look at us, we've already done more than we were expected to do. We have beaten the darkest wizard of all time. We have all left a mark that history will not forget.

'Is that why we will be remembered? Yes. We will be known for the battle that we fought in.

'Will that be all we're known for? I should hope not. Granted, it's enough for anyone.

'But there is still so much more to do. We can't let our legacy die with Voldemort. We have to continue to prove that we are important, that we are indeed worthy of being remembered.

'In conclusion, I urge you, my fellow graduates, work hard, think for yourself, love who you can while you can, fight for your beliefs, don't let anyone step all over you, and don't ever stop trying. Don't let anyone tell you that you won't be remembered. In this moment our possibilities are infinite. Make your photos worth looking at. Make them worth looking _for_.'

Terry stepped back into the line of students and it was a moment before a thunderous applause rose up in the Great Hall. Hermione, for her part, was rather speechless. She had a strong urge to do something incredible.

McGonagall stepped forward, a proud grin on her thin lips. She held up her hands for silence and then turned to the students behind her. She studied them for a moment before turning back to the audience. 'Witches, Wizards and Muggles, I am proud to present to you the Hogwarts' Class of 1999!' All the students stood up to more thunderous applause and Hermione let out a proud whoop from her seat at the front table.

And at that moment-a moment that should have been nothing but happy-everything went to the pot. It started at the very left of the stage the students were on. A student screamed (not that Hermione heard it) and jumped back as a fire erupted on the corner of the stages foundation. It only took a moment for the students to notice. Terry aimed his wand at it and shot a jet of water.

And the corner of the stage exploded, followed immediately by another explosion five feet down the stage. A chain reaction started, and every five feet along the stage another explosion occurred.

Hermione's horrified eyes shot forward to the crowd, to the one person she wanted to look at before the explosion hit her.

Fred locked his sightless gaze on Hermione for a single second, and then the world exploded in heat and light around her.

-o-o-o-

Madness. Utter and complete madness. Understandable, really, but annoying none the less. Hermione couldn't even get off the stage for the number of people surrounding her and all the other students. No one was able to sign either, and she was having trouble reading. Her head felt as if it had been stuffed with cotton.

Someone had enervated her a few moments ago, and then left to aid someone else. She was now surrounded by almost everyone in the hall, all of who were trying to figure out just what had happened.

'Hermione!' Neville grabbed her arm and spun her towards him. Hermione had to clench her jaw shut to keep herself from being sick. She did not need to be having any sudden movements.

/Dizzy./ She wasn't even aware of signing until her hands were in the air.

Neville's eyes widened in alarm and he instantly pulled her over to a chair, setting her down. /You hit your head then?/

Hermione nodded and Neville vanished into the crowd of people.

That should probably have made her a bit more upset. Before she could focus on it too much though, Neville was back, and he had Fred with him. The wizard in question handed her a small vial of some potion, and Hermione, without a thought, downed it.

Hermione's mind instantly cleared and her mouth dropped open in surprise. Fred dropped to his knees in front of her and wrapped his arm around her waist in a tight hug as he buried his head in her shoulder. She felt him whimper into his shoulder. Her eyes met Neville's and he shook his head.

'I have no idea.'

"I'm alright, Fred, we're fine."

He pulled back sharply and fixed her with an angry glare. 'No we're not. Someone just tried to blow you up.'

That wasn't quite right. They'd tried to blow the stage up. Hermione highly doubted it actually had anything to do with her. It was more likely a strike against the graduates-almost all of who were DA members.

The question was, who? And why?

-o-o-o-

'So, the attack was against muggleborns?' Terry's eyes were narrowed, as Harry nodded his head.

'That's what it looks like. Think about it, two thirds of this class are muggleborn, halfblood-thinking-they're-muggleborn, or sympathetic to muggleborns. It's a prime target.'

'Can't believe no one thought about it, actually.' Ron mused. Hermione shook her head and brought a hand to her hip.

"No, it's not a brilliant spot. There are a lot Slytherins graduating today. No pureblood would attack their children. Well, no _sane_ pureblood would."

'Correct, Granger.' Everyone started as Draco joined the small group of people. Fred stiffened at Hermione's side, and she could have sworn he actually bared his teeth a bit.

'What are you doing here, Malfoy?' Fred questioned. George stepped a little closer to his twin, no doubt sensing the hostility brewing beneath the surface.

'I came to offer a suggestion. ' He paused, looking Hermione up and down. She was suddenly aware of the burned clothing she was wearing and the fact that she was covered in soot and her forehead was bleeding. She had to look like quite a sight.

'My god, did they let you out looking like this?' He reached out a hand to finger a curl-the one by her cut forehead, and Fred's hand shot out faster than Hermione could blink. He gripped Draco's wrist and held it in midair.

'Don't you dare touch her.' Fred's eyes had narrowed to mere slits and his eyes were quite possibly the single most menacing thing Hermione had ever seen-and she'd seen a lot of menacing things. For a split second Hermione was positive he was going to break Draco's wrist. Just because Draco had taunted her to hide any concern. Hermione swallowed and tried to find her voice to calm Fred down, but George beat her to it.

'Fred! Let him go, mate. The ferret isn't worth our time.'

Thankfully, Neville came forward, the rest of the graduating students behind him. 'McGonagall is giving us the go ahead to slip out. You too, Harry, Ron. We're allowed to go to the Room of Requirements. The professors will take care of the questions for now.'

So, five minutes later, a lot of very tired, and shaky, witches and wizards piled into the Room of Requirements after Neville.

'Here, drinks on me. I meant this as a party, but I think it'll be better to calm the nerves.' Neville offered. He poured several drinks and passed them around. Hermione declined, she still wasn't sure what had been in the potion Fred gave her. It didn't seem like a good idea to drink any alcohol.

Fred downed his in a gulp. George eyed him wearily and everyone else looked unsure. He mumbled something to his twin but Fred shook his head and ignored George.

Hermione let her eyes drift to the room around them. For the first time Hermione realized just how many people were in here. There were at least forty students loitering about. Had this many really graduated?

Though, it should have been twice as many. Hermione couldn't help but cringe a bit. They'd lost so many from that stupid battle.

No, now wasn't the time or place. She needed to focus on Fred, he was shaking in anger. He shouldn't have had that drink. His emotions rose to the surface quicker when he drank.

'Those bastards.' Fred muttered, fisting the cup in his hand, a dark glare on his face. It was unnerving. Fred didn't glare.

'Fred, you need to calm down.' Terry looked extremely calm concerning the fact that he had been on the stage when the explosion had occurred. His hand wasn't shaking at all, the drink in his hand was perfectly steady, the liquid perfectly level inside it.

He was calmer than when he had given his speech. The thought made Hermione smile a wee bit.

'Listen, Boot! I don't give a damn what you think because it isn't right. This is not right. She. Is. Not. Less. Of. A. Witch.'

Terry set his drink down carefully and kept his gaze measured. 'No, it's not alright, but you keep forgetting, she's not the only 'mudblood.'' Fred raised an eyebrow in surprise, and Hermione was fighting a smile. This wasn't the student she'd been teaching all semester or the driven classmate she'd had to rival in Hogwarts for the top marks. No, this was this was the battle hardened wizard that had helped lead Dumbledore's Army. 'And that's the problem with this gang, they have now managed to piss off at least one person from all four houses. That is something very, very few people have managed.

Terry leveled his gaze at Fred and frowned. 'More importantly though, they've now thoroughly pissed me off. They're going to be eliminated cleanly, efficiently, and quickly. I'll see to that.'

'What?' Fred looked utterly flabbergasted.

'Mate,' Seamus laughed out, setting his own drink down with a slightly sloppier hand. 'She's not the only muggleborn. Terry's one too. So is Dean. Fifteen of the other people in here are, actually. Even I'm half blood raised to think I was muggle. Harry was raised in a closet. We're pretty much Mudbloods. There are a lot more of us muddy people than they reckoned.'

Fred blinked in surprise, but he still wasn't getting it. Neville shook his head.

'There is an army of them, and they're all upset now, Fred.' Hermione finally laughed and wrapped her arms around herself in a hug. The gang was going to pay, finally. They were going to prove they weren't less. They were finally going to show the whole, ignorant, wizarding world that they were not less than anyone else. The mudbloods were about to stand up, and they were furious.

They'd bullied, beaten, and cursed them. Now they'd even blown up their graduation. No more. This was it. Hermione and every other Muggleborn in Hogwarts had drawn a line in the sand. 'Here' they were saying 'here and no farther. You cannot push me any further. I will not back down now.' It was going to be a painful fight for anyone against them.

'They made the Ravenclaw house upset-a tough act-and they hurt a hufflepuff. Remember the loyalty thing? Well, now we've got the fighters, the brains, and the determined on our side. Those three houses would find and finish the gang. But they hit a Slytherin as well, and now it's personal for them. Honor is at stake.'

As Ernie explained, his smile was soft and genuine. He was excited to help, Justin was one that had not only been hit by the explosion, but attacked at Diagon Alley. They were best friends since first year. Those wizards had no idea what they'd managed to do. The Hufflepuffs were not a group you wanted against you. They would not stop fighting for each other until they died.

'Fred, we have the resources to stop them. They went to big. The explosive will give us all we need. Terry's already started the charms to tell what it's made from, who bought it's materials, and where those people are.'

"I'm not the only one that has been attacked before today. But today they got everyone in on it. Even the Slytherins are investing resources into finding, and stopping, this gang. Their children were attacked as well." Hermione kept her voice soft as she brushed his arm. He didn't realize that a lot of the Muggleborns had already been working on figuring this out. She wasn't the only one that had been hurt.

Harry was grinning from behind Fred, and Ron had his arms crossed in determination. They had the future of the wizarding world in this room. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and even Slytherins. They were all united; they were all agreeing that this was worth fighting for.

A year after the battle and they were all ready to come to arms for each other again.

Hermione kind of believed they always would be.

The future looked bright from where she was standing.

* * *

_A/n: __First off, it makes me __absurdly_ happy that I am not the only one that likes Drive by, by Train. Padfootandme, dance-sing-live, xxxImnotOkayxxx, hprbdfan, iloveromance2o11, computer geek, and Rosemarylilymarie all got the song correct :D

_Mya is doing better each day, and I have to say, all of you made her cry happy tears. I took my laptop to her and read all the sweet notes you left her, and she honest-to-god had tears in her eyes. She wants to tell you she misses you all, and is hoping to return to writing soon. I'm still kind of flipping that she's been an author all this time and I had no idea._

_I don't know why this chapter got so away from me… I just kept writing and writing. It was fun though :) Sadly, I only see about three chapters left in this story… I have another one planned though, so don't worry too much ;)_


	34. Chapter 34

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. It's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Thirty-Four: In five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes, How do you measure a year in the life?

* * *

Okay, Fred was willing to admit he might have freaked out a bit earlier.

But only a bit.

Just because he was willing to admit that did not by any means mean that he was about to let his witch stay with the rest of the muggleborns at Hogwarts.

Hermione didn't really offer him an opinion in the matter, granted, but he was voicing his opinion anyway.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why?"

Her tone was vague. She wasn't giving him her full attention. He was a little offended. "Because they just blew up a graduation stage to get rid of the muggleborns."

"Mmm." She was really not listening to him. He knew she was shuffling through papers on a table. What was she doing?

"Well, I think you need to take a few days off."

"What?" Finally. He had her attention now. Never mind that she sounded upset.

"I think you need to take a few days off from Hogwarts. You can stay with me."

Hermione set her papers down and turned to face him slowly. He was in trouble now. Why was he in trouble?

"You want me to leave my students because of an explosion that wasn't aimed for me?"

"I wouldn't put it like that, but yes."

"Oh well then, No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not leaving my students. You're being unreasonable. I'm perfectly safe here. Furthermore, I need to make sure my students are safe."

Fred frowned and shook his head. That didn't even make sense. "If it's so safe here then you don't need to be here to keep them safe."

"Yes, aside from the fact that I have to teach them, I'm one of the people responsible for keeping the school safe. It's the professors jobs to guard the school." Hermione turned back to her papers and began to shuffle through them again. "I'm sorry, but I won't argue about this with you. I'm staying and that's all there is to it."

"I… I don't want you to get hurt. You-I can't lose you, Hermione. You're too important." There was a faint whooshing noise of falling papers, and then Fred's senses were completely enveloped by Hermione. Her scent, her warmth, her softness, it surrounded him and made the lump that was starting to rise in his throat all the more painful. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as fiercely tight as he could. He couldn't lose her, and it felt like there wasn't anything he could do to keep her from getting hurt. Every time, every damn time, he let his guard drop even a little something horrible happened.

"Nothing's going to happen, Fred. You know I love you, and I won't leave you. I never thought I'd belong to anyone. I never particularly wanted to belong to anyone. That was partially because of the impossible situation I was in, but it was an obligation I didn't care for. Yet, I belong to you now, and I love it. I'm not leaving you, not for anything. I certainly won't let something as trivial as death separate us. Besides, it'll take a good deal more than a bomb by some prejudice git to kill me. I refuse to be brought down by someone who does not even have the decency to face me head on."

She paused, brushing a hand along his jaw. Her touch was so light that Fred half believed he was imagining it. "You're mine, Fred. And as such, I am yours. Don't you know that?"

Fred swallowed. The lump refused to move from his throat. He just held on a little tighter and dropped his head so that it was touching hers.

"I'm still not leaving Hogwarts though. I only have three more weeks and then I'll be on summer break. I can rent an apartment and I'll be safe. Don't worry Fred. I'll be fine. I'll keep floating on. I always do."

Fred understood what she meant, and agreed with it to some extent, but he couldn't help feeling that he wouldn't be able to just keep floating on for much longer. He'd been simply floating for far too long.

Besides, Hermione made him want to be grounded. He wanted to set roots down and hold her down with him. Stabilize her crazy life and give her something she could always lean on. Someone she could always hold onto.

The fact that his life, with the explosions, blindness, failed experiments and pranks, was anything but stable didn't matter. He'd make it stable for her.

For her, he'd move the world. He had a good job, he could keep the experiments out of the flat, and he could improve the safety measures.

Hermione pressed a kiss to his lips right as it occurred to him that he was trying to make his flat safe for her to live in it. He decided, as her soft lips took his bottom lip captive, that he'd think about that a little more later. Right now he needed to show the witch in his arms that he'd be there for her to hold onto.

-o-o-o-

"Damn it all!" Fred yelled, waving his throbbing hand wildly through the air. The instinctual motion did absolutely nothing to ease the pain from the burn, and he knocked over a vase on the mantle for his troubles.

The vase fell to the floor and shattered, causing Archimedes, who had been napping at Fred's feet, to yelp and jump up, hitting the coffee table. The experiment Fred had been conducting fell over onto his braille potion book, and he could feel a burst of heat and smell the terrible scent of smoke.

A whoosh noise and then the entire table was covered in warm flames. Fred jumped back, his hand still throbbing, Archimedes still yelping, and slipped on a piece of the vase. He tripped on Archimedes and fell to the floor with a remarkably loud crash.

Well… That had escalated rather quickly.

"What the bloody-Fred?!"

Fred, lying on the ground with a nosebleed and a throbbing hand that was now joined by a throbbing elbow, knee, and left foot, shook his head. He had nothing to say. He still wasn't sure what had just happened to him.

Archimedes whined and pulled at his sleeve. Oh, that was right, the table was still on fire.

George, thankfully, took care of the problem. He leveled his wand at the burning table and shot a jet of water at it. The fire dissipated, and the water splashed Fred.

Now he was wet, burned, and in a load more pain than was really fair.

"So…" George said, grinning a bit in an attempt to lift the tension in the room. Fred shook his head at the pointless action. He couldn't see a smile, and he was tense. He was going to stay tense too. He was lying on a vase, with a bit of something stuck in his foot, a burned hand, and a dog that was trying to drag him away by his sleeve.

"So what." Circe's corset, his voice was hoarse.

"So, you want pork chops or meat pie for supper?"

"What?" Fred tugged his arm free from Archimedes and tried to sit up. He got halfway up before his burned hand reminded him that it was hurt, and he fell back down. "What are you talking about?"

"Dinner." George replied matter-of-factly. "Or did you think I was going to chat about the fire? Hermione's coming over in an hour. I'll let her handle that."

"She's coming over?" Archimedes nosed his way under Fred's back and pushed him up into a sitting position before circling around to the front and letting Fred pull himself up to an almost standing position with him.

George snorted and set a pan down on the stove top. He'd decided on pork chops then. "Of course. She's over here every night. Wonder she hasn't moved in yet."

Fred managed to stand up, and then fall down again-this time on the couch-when his foot reminded him that it too was hurt, and still had a bit of glass or ceramic or god-knows-what embedded in it.

"Might want to try a few healing spells before she gets here." George called from the kitchen. Fred loved that George would let him handle himself, but seriously? A little aid wouldn't be resented right now.

George chuckled and dropped another pan onto the stove. "I'm not going to help you. I told you not to do that experiment in here. You're the one who said we need to make the flat a 'no chaos' zone. Remember?"

Fred stuck his tongue out at his twin. Yes, he wanted to make the flat less chaotic-he wanted to impress Hermione. He didn't need to be reminded of that right now.

Archimedes set his wand in his lap then proceeded to get a dustpan and scrape the vase bits over to a corner of the flat. Good Godric, Fred loved his dog.

Fred rubbed the tip of his wand over each of his wounds and healed them before trying to stand again. He pushed himself off the couch and managed to stay upright (hooray!) before stepping forward and feeling for the table.

It was slick with ash and water and burnt bits of experiment. Uh-oh.

Archimedes nudged him with the dustpan. Fred shook his head and took the offered tool. "Sorry, buddy. I think it's gonna take a bit more than this."

"Try transfiguring it. Worked last time."

"You could give me a hand, instead of suggestions. Just saying."

"Then who would fix dinner?" George laughed at the glare Fred gave him and continued making far too much noise in the kitchen. Fred wouldn't have been surprised if he wasn't actually cooking anything. Git was probably just trying to find a way out of helping.

It was easier to fix than it probably should have been. Archimedes barked his approval at the new design and finished cleaning up the broken vase while Fred tended to the rest of the room.

"Thank you, Archimedes. At least some people know how to help." Fred gave George a pointed look and pet his guide dog's head. George laughed, again, and shook his head.

"You do know that he's not a person. He's a dog."

Archimedes barked indignantly and Fred couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, no offense meant, Archimedes. You know I love you." George apologized, and Archimedes gave a grudging nod. They all stood in silence for a moment, George cooking, Fred and Archimedes trying to decide if there was anything else that needed to be prepared.

"Are you talking to her about moving in?"

"Pardon?"

"Tonight. Are you asking her about moving in to the flat?"

Fred didn't bother asking how George knew he wanted Hermione to move in. His twin just knew things about him. He was the same way with George, he could tell things before George even knew them. Like right now, he wanted to move in with Angelina, but he was scared too. Hermione would be a good excuse for him, but it'd be really hard.

The two of them had never not lived together. Granted, Angelina was literally in a flat across the street, but it was still more distance than they'd ever had.

"I haven't decided. Today, it's been a year and one week since I woke up blind. I don't know if it's a good time."

George was silent for a moment. Anyone who didn't know him might think he'd forgotten. Fred wasn't worried. He knew George was aware of what had happened. He just hadn't said anything because he didn't need to. Fred was so much better than he'd been a year ago, and it was mostly thanks to his twin and a stubborn, deaf, witch. He shuddered to think of where he'd be without them.

"I think you should, mate. It'd be a good way of marking the day, by showing that this was the day everything changed for you."

This was the one year anniversary of the day that Hermione had told him she was deaf. One year ago today Fred had decided to let Hermione tell him her story. One year ago Fred had listened, and let Hermione in.

He'd started to heal, and fell in love with the witch in the process.

He'd gotten a dog that had become so much more than a pet. He'd re-bonded with his twin and his family. He'd opened a new branch of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. He learned to skate, play an instrument, play board games, fly without sight, describe movies, read braille, speak a bit of French (Hermione was fluent and spoke it at night. He'd picked it up by accident), locate people by their smell of sound of their footsteps, how to dance (waltz, tango, and a random modern bouncing thing), duel without seeing or using tracking charms. He could memorize the entire layout of any place, and maneuver it without hitting anything. He could remember where people were and find them without incident.

He owed so much to Hermione. How could he begin to tell her what she had done for him? How could you measure the amount a person had changed someone's life? How could you explain that, without them, you'd probably be dead?

How do you measure a year of love and change?

* * *

_A/n: BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, iLoveRomance2o11, computer geek, The-Delectable-May-Reach, Fruitality, dance-sing-live, hprbdfan, all got the song correct, it's Born This Way by Lady Gaga. I love that song :)_

_Now, I have a question for everyone, since there are only two chapters of this story left (not including an epilogue) I want to know which idea you like better. I have two stories ready to be written, neither one are a sequel to this story, but who knows, I might write one someday. Anyway, the choices are as follows: _

_1) A peter pan spin off, featuring Hermione as Wendy, and Fred as Peter. The rest of the cast will be made entirely of Harry Potter characters, and it'll defer quite a bit from the book/play/movie adaptions of the story._

_2) A post DH (Fred alive) story based of Ellie Goulding's song 'Lights.' During the battle, Fred dies, and what he sees during the two and a half minutes he lay dead, continues to haunt him. He gets reckless and things happen. I can't go into too much detail or I'll spoil my story :) _

_Let me know which idea you like better, please!_

_Now, to your reviews!_

_93DiagonAlley: Thanks, lol! It made me laugh, I love cats! SilverLining1294: thanks a million, I fixed the error. You all made me blush with your INCREDIBLY sweet reviews. Seriously, I am as red as a tomato right now. :D_

_Also, I've updated my profile, so, fun times there. :) Let me know if you have any more questions!_


	35. Chapter 35

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. It's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Thirty-Five: I wish today it would rain all day. Maybe that would kind of make the pain go away.

* * *

Hermione Granger just might be a little tipsy. She'd arrived at the flat and grabbed Fred up in a tight embrace before he could even utter so much as a 'hello.' She kissed him until he couldn't see (hear?) straight, and then went to greet George with a friendly hug.

An hour (and three glasses of wine) later, and Fred began to worry. Hermione never drank. Ever. She detested alcohol. He suspected she'd either had a really bad experience with it, or she had a alcoholic relative.

George kept sending him questioning looks. He couldn't see them, but he could feel them and he didn't know how to respond. He had no idea what the hell was going on, but he wanted her to know that she was safe here.

He wanted her to feel comfortable enough to tell him what was making her upset.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two alone for a while. Angelina made a cherry pie-my favorite-and has requested that I help her finish it off. Try not to make too much of a mess while I'm gone, alright Freddie?"

Fred stuck his tongue out at his twin. He didn't need reminding of the complete debacle that had occurred earlier.

"Okay, Georgie... Have fun." Hermione spoke a little slowly, as if she was having trouble with the words. Had she had another glass when he wasn't looking?

"You too, Granger." A loud crack filled the air and Fred was alone with Hermione.

"I love you, Fred." Hermione mumbled, suddenly very close. Fred swallowed thickly when she laid a hand on his upper thigh, squeezing his leg through his jeans. "Tho much."

What?

Fred shook his head and swallowed again. Now would be a good time to give her the gift. He didn't want to do anything else until he'd given it to her.

"Umm, can you wait here for a moment, love? I have something I want to give you."

"Thure, Freddie."

What was going on with her voice?

Another shake of his head and Fred was standing. He went to his bedroom and grabbed the tiny wrapped gift off the dresser. It was something that Neville and Harry had helped him with. He was pretty sure she would love it, but he was still a little nervous.

He handed the parcel to Hermione, and she quickly went about unwrapping it. A moment later she let out a gasp as she looked at the necklace and pendant. It was a silver chain with a faintly pink flower dangling from it.

"It's a phlox. Harry told me that you were picking it when McGonagall first told you that you were a witch. Neville helped me find some. It's charmed to never fade or die, and I've put a shield charm on it as well."

"Theriouthly? Thith ith tho thweet."

Sweet Merlin, she was lisping. His darling Hermione Granger, the woman who seemed to have command of the entire English language, was lisping.

And damn it if it wasn't the most adorable thing he had ever heard. Was it because she was a little drunk?

"Thith ith beautiful, Fred. Thank you. Pleathe kith me now."

Fred didn't get a chance to kiss her, because she surged forward and took care of the request herself. A voice in the back of Fred's head kept telling him to stop-because something was clearly wrong with Hermione, but darn it if she wasn't rubbing her body against him like a tall, amorous cat.

And then something wet brushed across his cheek.

_Hell no._

Fred immediately broke the kiss and turned Hermione around in his lap so that she was sitting sideways instead of straddling him. He held her close and took a deep breath, trying to calm down and return a bit of blood to his brain.

"Fred?" Hermione whimpered, "Pleathe don't thop." She let out a little sob and Fred wanted to die.

"Love, please, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." Hermione insisted entirely too quickly.

"Then why are you crying?"

Hermione sighed. "Would you believe that It'th becauthe of how thweet you are?"

Fred shook his head. "Nope."

"Fine..." Hermione swallowed and pressed her head against Fred's shoulder. "Harry found my parentth."

That should be wonderful news. The bottom dropped out of Fred's stomach and he stopped breathing. What had happened to them?

"They're both alive." Hermione added, and then her voice broke. A painful sob wrenched from her throat and she began to shake in Fred's arms.

"They-they don't remember me. They can't. Tht. Mungoth thinkth it'th irreverthible."

Fire ripped through Fred's stomach in the form of pure rage. He hated, _hated,_ St. Stupid. Mungos. Those idiots should not be licensed. How could they never cure anything? Hermione, her parents, him. No one was being cured. Just told it was hopeless.

They had healed his father, and his brother, he knew, but he still hated that they couldn't heal Hermione. She'd already lost her hearing, she had to wear a scar that spelled out 'mudblood' on her bloody arm. They couldn't fix either of those either. Why?

Fred couldn't say anything. Hermione continued to weep and he held her closer, hating that he was powerless to ease the pain. Powerless to ever make this better.

He wasn't sure how long they sat there. Him holding her and her weeping into his chest. At some point Archimedes laid his head on her lap, trying to offer a bit of comfort as well. Eventually her sobs quieted, and turned into hiccups. Fred still held her, he held her until she fell asleep, tear tracks still staining her cheeks.

-o-o-o-

Hermione felt like a bit of a heel. She woke up in the middle of the night to find herself in Fred's bed, wrapped up in his quilt and his arms. She felt secure, loved, and cherished.

Then she realized what had happened. She'd come to her boyfriend's house for dinner, where she had gotten drunk, received a beautiful necklace and then preceded to weep on him. He'd made everything perfect for a celebration, and she'd ruined it.

What had he been celebrating?

Fred's arm tightened around her waist and he nuzzled her head. He chuffed out a breath and relaxed again, mumbling her name in his sleep. Hermione smiled before returning to her thoughts. What had been going on a year ago? He'd been blind... He woke up on the 19th of May, it wasn't that.. Today was the 26th, well 27th now but it had been the 26th when he'd started and-

Sweet Merlin, she was in love with a man that was perfect. It had been a year since she told him she was deaf. A year since they had become friends. He remembered, and she'd ruined the night.

He let her too. He'd held her and hadn't tried to say anything. He understood that she just wanted his presence. Just needed the security of being held and loved.

She'd already accepted the fact that her parents weren't going to be found. Finding them, and then discovering they couldn't' be made to remember had been painful, more so than she'd really been equipped to handle.

Fred pulled her down to his chest, holding her close and startling her enough to yelp. She looked up to see him staring down at her, a frown on his face.

'Don't think. You're over analyzing whatever it is. I'm fine, and I'm just worried for you. You didn't ruin anything last night.'

It wasn't fair how he seemed to know what she was thinking.

'Now, breakfast or cuddling?'

"Cuddling." Hermione sniffed and snuggled into his side. "I'm sorry about last night. I was upset about... well, I feel like I robbed my parents of their life."

/You didn't. Voldemort did./ The hand he signed with reached over to caress her arm for a moment before it continued. /You saved them./

"It's going to be hard." It was a fact, not a question. Just a statement she needed to make. Fred nodded his head.

/Yeah./

"The necklace is really beautiful. I can't even believe you did that. I'd almost forgotten about the flowers."

/They grow around the tree you love at the Burrow./

Hermione raised a surprised eyebrow. "They do? I didn't know that." Fred grinned and nodded.

/Neville found a pink one somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. I can't believe he actually went in there, willingly./

"I remember back in my first year he nearly had a heart attack at the mere thought."

Fred snorted. /God, with the dragon?/

"Yes."

/That was the single craziest thing Hagrid did./

"Need I mention Aragog?"

/Touché./

Hermione smirked. "Can you believe I've almost been a teacher for a full school year?"

/One more week?/

"Yes." Fred stiffened beneath her and that was not okay. Not only had Hermione been quite comfortable, but she didn't want Fred upset. She'd purposefully lightened the conversation. "What's wrong?"

'I-uh-I have something I want to talk to you about.'

"Yes?" Fred bit his lip, his sightless eyes flickering around her face. They always seemed to be searching for her eyes, holding still only when they found them. It was unnerving and so very incredible that it never failed to steal her breath.

'You're not able to stay at Hogwarts over the summer, right?'

"Right. I'm looking for a flat at Angelina's building." It would probably be simpler to stay at the Burrow for the two months, but Hermione didn't want to impose on the Weasleys'. Though, Ginny was the only one still living with Mr and Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ron had a flat together in London. She wasn't sure how they managed to stay incognito, but they did. It wasn't too messy either. Another surprising fact. Neville was going to be staying with them over the two summer months. They'd offered a room for Hermione, but she'd declined. She loved them, dearly, but she did not want to live with them again. She'd had quite enough of that with the Horocrux hunt, thank you very much.

'Oh, well, then never mind.'

"No, wait. What were you going to ask?" Hermione hated when Fred wasn't sure. He only ever got that way with her too.

'Wouldyoumaybewanttomoveinher ewithme?'

Hermione was a positively brilliant lip reader, ask anyone, but even she couldn't decipher that. "I'm sorry, I did not catch any of that."

Fred swallowed and closed his eyes. He fisted his hand on top of the duvet then shook his head. He opened his eyes again, found Hermione with them and started again. 'Would you like to move here?'

"Live with you and George?" How had that never even occurred to her?

Fred sighed heavily and tilted his head back onto the pillow. /Just me. George is wanting to move in with Angelina so we'd have plenty of room. We own the flat so you wouldn't have to pay rent. It's just a thought. I'd never pressure you./

Hermione laid back down and closed her eyes. Laying like this, the only thing she was aware of where scents and touches. Fred's warmth, the smell of the detergent he used on his clothing and linens. It helped to clear her mind. Sharpen her focus and enable her to really concentrate.

It was a big decision. She would be living with her boyfriend-were they strong enough a couple to do that? She valued privacy, she'd lose a lot of it if they did that... Would there be more arguments?

She wanted to marry him someday, it'd be a good test to see if they were compatible. She'd probably spend every night with him anyway. Not paying for rent would be helpful as well. One didn't teach at Hogwarts for the pay.

It would be risky, and could end horribly, but Hermione was quite sure it was worth it. Call her crazy, but she thought they might make it work, and it would be incredible

"Yes."

/Yes?/ Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. She hovered over top of Fred and studied him for a moment before giving her head a curt nod. Yes. She wanted this.

She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Yes, Fred. I'd love to move in with you."

* * *

_A/n: __lover of books, 93 Diagon Alley, SquirrelGirl8, __Fruitality, Oi-isawwhutyuuhdidthar, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, dance-sing-love, and iLoveRomance2o11 all got the song correct. It was 'Seasons of Love' by the Rent cast. I don't actually like that musical too much (I know someone who died from Aids and it's just depressing in that manner.) but I LOVE that song. (And la vie bohema!)_

_A lisping Hermione is inspired by the idea that she can't hear herself, and forgets the proper way to make the sounds when she's drunk. That, and I find the idea of Hermione lisping to be very amusing. I'm not sure why, I just do._

_Now, Peter Pan is currently winning the vote on which story I write next (I'm going to write both eventually) but there is still time to vote. I won't decide until I'm done with this story.T__he choices are as follows:_

_1) A peter pan spin off, featuring Hermione as Wendy, and Fred as Peter. The rest of the cast will be made entirely of Harry Potter characters, and it'll defer quite a bit from the book/play/movie adaptions of the story._

_2) A post DH (Fred alive) story based of Ellie Goulding's song 'Lights.' During the battle, Fred dies, and what he sees during the two and a half minutes he lay dead, continues to haunt him. He gets reckless and things happen. I can't go into too much detail or I'll spoil my story :)_

_Let me know which idea you like better, please!_


	36. Chapter 36

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. It's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

Chapter Thirty-Six: Here's to us. Here's to love all the times that we messed up, here's to you through the glass, 'cause the last few nights have gone too fast!

* * *

Girls read too much. Particularly Fred's girl.

He was fairly certain she had acquired a third of the books in the Hogwarts Library. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had actually taken a few from the library. He could see her taking over the position of head librarian someday. It made him smile to think of how fiercely she would guard the books from harm. He felt sorry for the future students that would have to deal with her. Heaven help the child who damaged a book.

Or wrote in it. She'd come across his potion book, and had nearly fainted when she saw all the notes he'd written to himself. Fred actually shuddered thinking about the lecture (yelling) he had received for that.

"How many books have you counted so far?" George asked, dropping a box beside the one Fred was packing.

"Two hundred and fifteen. You?"

"A hundred and ninety three. That and the three hundred and four that Neville and Harry have gotten makes… Seven hundred and twelve."

"And we've still another bookshelf to go." Ron huffed out, walking past them with his own box of books.

"Think these will all fit in the flat?"

"Well, we're turning the lab into a library, apparently." George wrinkled his nose in distaste and Fred grinned. "You're room will be untouched." A hand was on his shoulder, the calloused warmth squeezing gently.

"Thanks, mate." Fred nodded his head. Nothing else needed to be said. George had already moved into Angelina's flat. They'd been moving people all week, actually. George, Neville, Seamus, Terry… They had too many friends. Today was devoted to moving Hermione in to his flat.

He was excited and petrified. It was a feeling he had often around Hermione. Living was more complicated than he had ever thought it would be. He was scared of the future, of losing what he had, but he was so excited to grow with Hermione, to get to know her better and better.

"Fred? Are you done with that box yet?" Hermione's voice came from her room upstairs. He had no idea how she managed to fit all of these books in this relatively small place. It really only consisted of three rooms. Neville and Hermione's bedroom, and the sitting/common room.

She'd been a little leery about moving her books, actually, but he'd been insistent. If she had all of them at his-no, their-flat, then she'd come home more often. And Fred was doing everything to make sure she came home (he loved calling it that) as often as possible.

"Yes, love." George snickered at Fred and stood up, lifting his box and leaving to put it with the rest of the pile. They were transporting them over via floo this time.

"Could you give me a hand with this trunk then?" Hermione's light fingers trailed up his arm, making him shiver even as he nodded his head.

"Of course, Hermione."

She dropped her hand to his and pulled him upright, intertwining their fingers and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Thank you." Fred grinned merrily and followed him to her bedroom. He could hear the chittering of birds, three distinct voices.

Three? Pandora and Pavarotti, there were only two birds. At least there were the last time he checked.

"Hermione?"

The hand reappeared at his shoulder. "Pearl." She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her cheek against the back of his shoulder. "She hatched three nights ago."

Fred couldn't help but laugh a little. He felt like a proud uncle. Hermione disappeared from behind him, and a moment later something very soft and warm was set in his hands. A tiny beak pecked at his finger, and he laughed again. Pearl, soft and sweet.

Fred was in love. And, as Hermione described the little bird in a whisper, her hot breath brushing across his ear and caressing his face, Fred felt lucky.

So very lucky and alive.

-o-o-o-

'So, I think we're owed a dinner, what about everyone else?' Neville dropped a box to the floor and leaned back, cracking his back as if he'd been caring a really heavy load. Harry, Ron, and Ginny said something in agreement while George headed towards the kitchen. Luna was still dusting off a venus flytrap. It was a house warming present and Hermione was unable to say no.

She hadn't really expected Harry and Ron to be able to help, but they had found the persons responsible for the explosion at graduation. The lot of them had been found, tied to a post in front of the ministry. They'd been petrified and had several bruises. Hermione suspected that a few Slytherin Parents had sold them out, and then the muggle-borns had gotten hold of them and brought them to the ministry. She was surprised they hadn't been more injured.

Currently she didn't really want to think about the stupid muggle-haters that had attacked her and the other muggle-borns. She wanted to think of happier things and focus on the here and now. Besides, Fred had his arm around her waist, and she was really too comfortable to be thinking about anything as depressing as muggle-haters.

'Dinner, huh?' Fred asked, grinning in his mischievous manner.

'Yeah, I could get on board with that.' George came back with a dozen bottles of butterbeer and passed them out to everyone.

"Okay, I think we can handle a dinner. Where at?"

'We could eat in. Play a few games and have a proper house warming. ' Harry said. Hermione nodded her head. Fred clapped his hands enthusiastically.

'Brilliant. George, get Angelina and Lee. Neville, tell the DA gang we're having a party. Harry, Ron and I will pick up the food. Hermione, you Ginny and Luna can get everything ready. Sound good?'

It worked for Hermione, and everyone else as well, apparently. They were eating and playing games less than a half hour later. Hermione passed out more drinks and sidled up next to Fred, looking at the friends around her.

The last remainder of the war was gone. It was well and truly over.

-o-o-o-

"Well, I have to say, that was remarkably easier than I thought it was going to be." Hermione commented from the floor. She had a box of books in front of her, and she was organizing them on a bookshelf in the sitting room. They were mostly potion and charms book, except for one. A brown, leather bound book rested near the top. It had gold lettering on. Its cover and it made Hermione pause. She fingered the cover lovingly before looking up. Fred was tinkering away in the kitchen, oblivious to her latest discovery.

He'd been quite helpful today. Once they'd moved all the boxes to the flat he'd helped her put away countless books and even put a few bookshelves together. Any doubt about his actually wanting her with him had been dissipated. He'd even offered her George's old room. She'd declined when she saw the nervous hopeful look on his face, and the way he kept glancing at his own room.

And once again, she'd have probably spent each night in his room anyway. Sleeping wrapped up in Fred's arms was a luxury she was not about to give up.

Hermione looked back at the simple book and felt her chest tighten. Hogwarts: A History. Their book. The edition he got her for Christmas. She loved him so terribly much. She lifted it out of the box carefully, her fingers caressing the leather and pulling it close. Hermione looked at the bookshelf for a long moment before lifting the book. The middle of the shelf would be the perfect spot. She could mark it for their books as well.

Her eyes shot back to Fred who was moving a bit more slowly around the kitchen. He was so like a child sometimes, running on an adrenaline high, refusing to stop until he crashed, utterly and completely spent. Those were some of Hermione's favorite moments. He was tired and would let her take care of him. He'd snuggle up against her and let her hold him as tight and as long as she wanted.

She had a feeling he was about to have a similar crash right now. He'd been working hard to move everyone in. He needed a moment to relax and regain his energy. She didn't intend to do anything but pamper him tonight.

A rush of affection hit her as he brought a hand up to sleepily rub at an eye. She had always thought she'd be a bit more nervous about moving in with her significant other. It was a big decision, and Hermione tended to be a jealous person. It seemed like a formula for disaster. It wasn't though, because Fred loved her, and well, that changed things. Having Fred tell him that he loved her grounded her; it filled her chest with a warm comfort and made her confident in them. It wasn't something he just said lightly, and she knew she didn't have to worry. She didn't have to worry about anything or anyone.

Fred dropped a few marshmallows into one of the mugs and let out a yawn that made his nose wrinkle up and his arms stretch out.

Gads, he was adorable, and he _loved_ her. His love for her was obvious. It was evident in the food he'd snatch from her plate and the tomatoes he always saved for her. Evident in the way he was always stealing her pillowcase so that he could sleep with her smell. Evident in the way he would cuddle with her any time she would let him. Evident in the way he would always let his fingers linger on her cheek after a kiss.

Evident in the way he would gaze at her even though he couldn't see her.

Archimedes dropped by her side and set a blanket in her lap, wagging his tail as he peered up at her. He successfully startled her out of her thoughts, and Hermione chuckled softly as she stroked the dog's head.

"Thank you, that was just what I needed." She whispered. Archimedes nodded his head and stood up, trotting into the kitchen. Fred bent down and whispered something to him before standing up. He grabbed two mugs off the counter and made his way into the living room. Hermione stood up and stepped in front of the couch. Fred reached her a moment later.

He had two mugs of hot chocolate.

'For you, love.' Fred offered her a mug with a mischievous grin. 'And this time I'm not being petulant.'

Hermione took Fred's mug and her own, and set them both down on the table. She pulled Fred into a tight hug and pressed a kiss to his lips, then his cheeks, covering his entire face in little pecks.

"I love you, so very much." Hermione pulled back from him and sat down on the couch, tugging him down beside her. She lifted her hot cocoa up and blinked at Fred, grinning when he sat down beside her.

-o-o-o-

Hermione snuggled up against Fred and wove their legs together on the couch. It was late and they'd finally gotten the last of their friends out of their (!) flat. Hermione had even got a lot of her boxes unpacked. Fred was rather impressed with her.

This was the moment he'd been most looking forward too. Just him, Hermione, and Archimedes in their flat. This was how life would be from now on. It was a thrilling, and slightly scary, thought. He could picture them in twenty years, enjoying a cup of cocoa while Hermione graded papers and he reviewed ingredients for some sort of product. He could even imagine a few children laughing and running about. Maybe even a few puppies for Archimedes.

That made him smile a bit. Hermione mumbled softly into his head, something about moving to the bedroom.

"I'm good in here, if you are." He kind of liked just snuggling on the couch. Besides, they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them. Maybe they could start christening the flat tomorrow... Right now he was warm and comfortable, and content to will the night away.

"I'm fine with staying in here." Hermione flipped her book open and wrapped her arm around him. Fred cuddled closer and gave a noise of sleepy assent before he burrowed into Hermione's neck. He loved this spot, he took a deep breath, inhaling his Hermione.

"Are you sniffing me?" Hermione laughed out, tightening her hold on him.

"Mmm. You smell of…" _detergent, tea, honeysuckle, parchment, vanilla , me_ "…you." Fred took another deep breath and forced himself to drag open his tired, unseeing eyes. He'd had plans for the night. He wouldn't make her just sit here with him draped over her just because he was suddenly exhausted. "Hermione."

"Shh," Hermione whispered, brushing a strand of his hair off his face and dropping a kiss to the top of his head. "I'm fine with just sitting here the rest of the night."

Fred still kind of felt guilty, he'd had plans for tonight. A lot more exciting of plans than falling asleep on the couch. He couldn't seem to help himself though. His eyes were already slipping shut again. Sleep was calling him, and he wasn't sure he wanted to fight it. When Archimedes jumped up and curled up next to him, covering his left side with warm fur, he knew he was lost.

Hermione dropped another kiss to his head and whispered into his head. "Don't, worry, Fred. We have all the time in the world."

Now that was a nice thought.

* * *

_A/n: dance-sing live (don't start me on glee-I will leave a 1000 word rant on here. just, no. mad about the locker shove and the relationships... i'll pm you ;)) Computer geek (I was writing the nod from Hermione's point-of-view, but he might have heard/felt the air and movement of the motion) got the song correct. It's 'Fly' by Nicki Minaj. Glee does an awesome mash-up with it. I highly recommend it._

_So, Peter Pan spin-off is still winning. Mostly because y'all want light and fluffy :) You are aware that, no matter the version, Peter and Wendy don't end up together, right? I haven't decided if I'm writing them together or sticking to a more cannon end. It's hard to figure out how to keep the idea of a child never growing up and having them get together... Also, I'm trying to write it in third-person omniscient but Merlin's beard, that is a hard style! (It's the type of style you can see in Narnia, the original Peter Pan, A Series of Unfortunate Events. It's an older writing style that I adore.)_

_Keep voting if you haven't, the choices are still:_

_1) A peter pan spin off, featuring Hermione as Wendy, and Fred as Peter. The rest of the cast will be made entirely of Harry Potter characters, and it'll defer quite a bit from the book/play/movie adaptions of the story._

_2) A post DH (Fred alive) story based of Ellie Goulding's song 'Lights.' During the battle, Fred dies, and what he sees during the two and a half minutes he lay dead, continues to haunt him. Hermione joins forces with him for a job, and begins to notice something isn't right. Can she save the prankster from the lights?_

_Let me know which idea you like better, please!_

_Also, yippee! mya's doing better! I had fun typing up her work, and I can now get into her account. *Rubs hands together and gives evil laughter* I have no idea what I could do with the information. Ah well. I'm really just happy she's feeling better. The cancer is going into remission, and we're hoping she'll celebrate the new year cancer free._

_OMG! WE HAVE ONLY GOT THE EPILOGUE LEFT! Anything yoou want to see in it? Let me know :)_


	37. Chapter 37

_This / will indicate that someone is using sign language to talk. It's easier to do the then describing the actual motions. if I do this ' it means that lips are being read._

_Well, we've reached the end. I'd advise you grab a piece of scrap paper to record song names down if you like doing my game, we have seven in this chapter. I'll have a real A/N at the end, complete with tears and everything._

Epilogue: I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more

* * *

-o-o-o-

_And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all there is left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story baby just say yes!_

_-o-o-o-_

This flat never seemed to get clean. Hermione would swear that she could clean it nonstop for a day, and she would still find dust on the shelves. She'd been living in it for three years, one would think she'd have figured out how to whip into shape by now.

Her eyes swept over the sitting room, pausing on the side table. There was a bit of parchment on it, which was annoying because she had just cleaned the blasted thing. She stomped over to it and lifted her duster, ready to wipe the surface down after she tossed the parchment.

She stalled and studied the paper, it was familiar for some reason.

_1. Climb up on the roof._

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as she lifted the nearly forgotten list up. Fred and her had never finished it, accepting the fact that there wasn't anything he couldn't do if he tried. He'd told her once that it was due to something George had told him. The same conversation had led to his finally making a move on her as well. Looking at the list now though, Hermione realized that he had continued it. Everything they'd done together in their life that was on the list, had been marked off.

And another number had been filled in.

She dropped the duster.

_28. Get married to the girl of my dreams._

"Oh Fred," Hermione gasped, her hand flying to cover her gaping mouth. She felt something nuzzle her leg and she turned, still in shock.

Fred was on one knee in front of her. Archimedes (who had nuzzled her), Andromeda (Archimedes' wife, a pretty little black lab), Aristotle, Artemis, and Athena (Archimedes' one year old puppies) were all kneeling beside him. The boys were all wearing bowties, the girls hair bows, and Fred was holding a little black box.

Hermione dropped the list and brought the other hand up to her mouth too.

'Hermione Granger, I love you. I can't say it enough. You make me laugh when I'm angry. You take care of me when I'm sick and you don't even complain if I sneeze on you. You put up with my pranks and pretend to scold me even when I can hear your smile. You always let me cuddle, and you don't mind if the dogs joins us. You made me realize that I didn't have to give into the darkness that wanted to consume me and you made me feel like I could live. You're my light, Hermione and I would be honored to call you my wife.' Fred was speaking so quickly that Hermione was having trouble reading his lips. Her blurring eyes weren't helping matters either.

Fred carefully popped open the ring box and then signed, with one hand, four simple words.

/Will you marry me?/

Hermione tried to speak, she really did, but her throat refused to cooperate. So, she dropped to her knees instead and kissed Fred so hard that he fell to his arse.

"Yes," she finally managed, pressing a hundred kisses to his face as she kept whispering the word against his skin. "yes, yes, yes!"

Fred laughed and wrapped her up tightly as the dogs all joined in the happy little pile of limbs.

-o-o-o-

_There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how_

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that save me. _

_And after all, you're my Wonderwall._

-o-o-o-

The fact that Hermione Granger-soon-to-be-Weasley was still standing seemed to be quite an accomplishment in her mind. Her entire body was shaking and her breath was coming in strange little gasps that weren't doing anything to help convince her maids and mates that she was fine.

She was five minutes from being married to Fred.

'Come on Luna, it's our go.' Ginny tugged the blonde's hand and they started down the aisle, followed by the rest of Hermione's friends. Harry was playing the part of her mate of honor while Neville had volunteered to actually walk her down the aisle. It had made her tear up a bit when he'd offered.

She'd never repaired her parents memories, but the hole that their absence had left in her heart was slowly, and steadily, being filled by Fred and all of the friends she had.

'Oh bugger, don't let me trip, alright?'

And just like that, Hermione was suddenly breathing properly again. Granted, it was still a little difficult to do, mainly because she was laughing so hard now, but she wasn't hyperventilating.

"Isn't that your job?"

'Tripping?' Neville asked, the corner of his lip twitching up in a way that always made Hermione smile more. Neville was only silly with a few people. Four, if Hermione was counting herself.

"Stopping me from tripping. I'm the one wearing the heels."

Neville's eyes widened in mock shock and he dropped his eyes to her feet, which were covered by her lacy dress. 'Are you really?' He met her eyes again and his were alight with mischief. It made Hermione's pulse quicken even more. Fred's eyes were always mischievous like that. 'Why Miss Granger, I've only ever seen you in heels twice.'

"A ball and a wedding." Hermione grinned and titled her head. "Neither time was all that fun, if I recall."

'Wasn't the shoes fault.' Neville shrugged. He straightened imperceptibly and then looped his arm through hers. 'The music, it's time to get to our spot.' Hermione nodded and followed him forward.

"Oh god, I get to marry him, Neville." She barely breathed the words before the doors flung open. Neville squeezed her hand and they started down the aisle.

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of her Fred.

Fred Weasley was not a bird, thank you very much. He was not going to be an emotional wreck on his wedding day. He was standing next to George at the front of some church Hermione had fallen in love with, but he wasn't going to cry.

He simply couldn't breathe properly and there was something in his eye.

It had almost been a year since he'd asked her to marry him. A year full of planning, laughter, and occasional fights, but mostly full of love. He could imagine the scene around him because Hermione had kept him very involved despite the fact he could never see it.

George shuffled closer to him and sniffed.

"Is it nice, Georgie?" Fred whispered. He felt like it would break the magic to speak too loudly.

His twin squeezed his arm, "Breath-taking," he confirmed, "It's bright. Lots of white everywhere, with shades of blue that match the flower on your tuxedo. There are floating lights overhead and they look like stars. Everyone's watching with big smiles. Mum's already started crying." Fred chuckled under his breath.

The music reached a crescendo and he could hear the big oak doors open up. Hermione had arrived.

"How does she look?" Fred's breath caught in his throat as he waited for George's response.

"She's as pretty as ever. She didn't follow mum's advice and left her hair down-it's not as bushy as usual. Must have taken her forever to fix. Her dress is long, and kind of, I don't know, soft? It's covered in lace and doesn't poof out much. Huh, she actually looks really fetching." He snorted while Fred imagined his fiancée's appearance. "You can see stars in her eyes all the way from up here." George patted his arm, and Fred could hear the smile in his voice. "You know, Freddie, I think she just might love you!"

Fred just stuck his tongue out at his twin and waited for his bride.

Vows, Fred had spent forever worrying about them. Hermione had asked him if he'd like to write his own. He agreed because he knew she really wanted too, and Fred would walk off a cliff for her. Now he just had to read them out loud and hope to God that Hermione like them.

"So, right after I went blind, Hermione started to help me. Well, that's what she called it. I think she was just trying to torture me, because the first thing she did was teach me Braille. The book she started me with was by some bloke named Vladimir Nabokov. It was called Lolita, I don't remember much about it other than the fact that it was long. And heavy."

Hermione rolled her eyes fondly and the audience laughed. Fred took the moment to swallow and clear his throat. His eyes were already watering and he hadn't even gotten to the emotional part yet.

"One line caught my attention though. It said: "It was love at first sight, last sight, at ever and ever sight." I think that sums up my feelings for you fairly well. Only, it wasn't sight that did it. It took my losing my vision to actually see you. It took you losing your hearing to actually hear me."

Now Hermione was wiping her eyes and sniffing and Fred felt better. At least he wasn't the only emotional mess.

"I was bitter about losing my sight for a long time, you know that better than most. But I'm so glad it happened, because it brought me to you. You're my guiding light, Hermione, and I love you, and I proudly take you as my wife. From this day forward, for worse, for better, for poorer, for richer, no matter what, I pledge my life, and love to you."

"I told you to let me go first." Hermione said; her voice breaking as tears streaked down her cheeks. Fred couldn't see them, but he could hear the breathtaking happiness in her voice. "Now I've got to try and talk." Fred grinned wetly and tightened his grip on her hand.

"Fred Weasley," Hermione began, sniffing and then laughing at herself before she shook her head. "Five years ago you stepped into my life in a way I never anticipated. I had known you for seven years, but I never _knew_ you. We were both broken and bitter and untrusting, but you wormed your way into my heart. The day you made me read Hogwarts: A History out loud, I lost a bit of my heart because it insisted on going with you. And it was completely worth it, because when you trusted me with a piece of yours, I was, and am, complete. That's what you do for me, Fred, you complete me. When I'm with you I don't feel disabled. You're always saying I'm your light, well, Fred, you're my laughter. The one thing that always keeps me going. Today, I pledge the rest of my life, and love to you. No matter what comes at us, I forever bind myself to you."

Archimedes was even whimpering now, and Fred couldn't do anything to stop the tears streaking down his cheeks.

He didn't care either, he was marrying Hermione Granger-now-Weasley. She was his, forever.

-o-o-o-

_In a world with no light, I will be all that you need to see._

-o-o-o-

"Fred Weasley, I am going to kill you for this!" Hermione's voice was surprisingly loud despite the fact she had been yelling various obscenities at Fred for the past two-no, three-hours. Sweet Merlin, she'd been in labor for three hours.

Fred had no feeling in his hand anymore, and he was fairly certain there was at least one broken bone there. He was losing hearing in his right ear, but he didn't care. He was worried, excited, and terrified.

The healer had said that the girl (he was going to have a daughter!) was on its way and was healthy. She (!) just wanted to take her (!) time. Hermione was being stubborn and insisting on a natural childbirth, and Fred was going mad at having nothing to do. He couldn't help her. All he could do was hold her hand and accept whatever she yelled at him with an apology.

No one else was allowed in the room, not even Archimedes. Which was probably just as well. The dog would have been frantic with worry right now. At least he would be if the birth of his puppies was anything to go by.

Fred almost envied him.

Men were not meant to be near a child birth.

He was going to be a father! They were minutes away from being parents! He was only thirty, wasn't that too young? He didn't feel old enough to be a dad. They'd only been married five years. Granted, he'd had eight months to get used to the idea of parenthood, but it was a huge idea! It needed much more than eight months. He'd felt her stomach a thousand times, listened to the tiny thumps of his child kicking at her stomach, read every child book he could get his hands on. He simply wasn't prepared.

Hermione, Godric bless her soul, was prepared. She was breathtakingly beautiful, even now she seemed to glow just a little brighter, a faint glow in the surrounding blackness. It hurt a little, to think that he'd never actually see her pregnant, he'd never actually see their child. It was a constant pain, just a dull little ache around his heart that reminded him to always be grateful for what he could feel, smell, hear, taste. He'd never take any sense for granted ever again, and he'd never take a moment with her for granted.

He counted every blessing under the sun and moon that he had seen Hermione before he went blind. That he at least new what she looked like.

He'd tried to explain what she looked like once, but he feared he did rather a poor job of it. He said it was like looking at a really bright light, and then turning the lights off. In the darkness you found yourself plunged in you could still see the faint glow of the light. It was burned to your eyes. That same affect was present anytime he looked at her. It only happened with her. No one else ever glowed in the blackness.

"Alright, alright, push, Hermione!" The healer was yelling but her voice was horribly muffled. She must have been under Hermione's blanket. Hermione wouldn't be able to hear a thing she said, and now she wouldn't be able to read her lips either. Honestly, did the witch even bother to read their chart?

/Push!/ He signed as fast as he could. His chest was tightening and he was getting light headed. This was actually happening. They were about to be parents.

His daughter was on its way.

Hermione was breathing to the odd rhythm she had been taught, and Fred mimicked her. It, shockingly, actually helped. He felt himself regaining his breath a little.

"I can see its head, keep pushing!"

Fred relayed the message and swallowed. The breath he'd managed to regain was gone and the room was spinning now.

Another healer rushed into the room and Fred was pushed aside as more orders were shouted. Hermione cried out in pain, and a healer took her hand, saying something to the head healer.

There were at least five healers in the room now, and Fred wasn't sure where he was. The bed was a few feet to his right, but he had no idea what was on his left. What was going on now?

It was chaotic and Fred was hyperventilating now. The head healer called something out and then a single cry pierced the air.

It was a baby. Fred's daughter.

He stepped forward, towards the noise, and tripped over something in the floor. He fell onto the bed, and Hermione laughed.

"She has red, curly hair, Fred."

Someone helped him sit up properly, next to Hermione, and she dropped something warm, soft, and very much alive in his arms.

Harmony Weasley

-o-o-o-

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece. I'm complete..._

_Let's run away and don't ever look back don't ever look back_

-o-o-o-

Hermione was curled up quite cozily in an old sweater (red with a giant F on it and it was at least three sizes too large)on the couch in the tower that her and Neville shared. Neville wasn't currently in the room (she was rather sure he was spending the night with Luna and their daughter) so Hermione was enjoying some mother daughter time. Harmony was on the floor in front of the fire, working on a paper for charms class. She was wearing her own Weasley sweater, and her red, curly hair was pulled back in a plait.

'Mum, would Galdrin's or Ostrad's thesis be better for my argument?' Hermione looked up from the paper she was grading with a big grin.

"Galdrin's, he explains his points better. Ostrad has more, but he hardly digs into his theories." Harmony started a bit while Hermione spoke. Hermione didn't hear the crack behind her, but she did feel a pair of hands cover her eyes.

Fred.

"Fred? What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you until Friday!" She spun on her seat and fairly near launched herself at her husband. He was standing with a big grin, surrounded by five dogs, and two children.

"Melody, Fabian!" Fred laughed and hugged her more tightly as their children ran to join Harmony and offer help.

'The kids wanted to see you.' Fred explained. Archimedes gave Hermione's leg and affectionate lick and trotted over to join the children. Fred's arms trailed down Hermione's side, feeling the wool of her (his) sweater. Hermione blushed when he lifted an eyebrow.

"It's warm and I missed you." Hermione mumbled, tightening her hold on Fred.

Fred chuckled. 'I'd wear your sweater too, if it wasn't too small…. Hmm. Maybe an enlargement charm?'

"Fred Weasley, don't you mess up my sweater."

'Hermione Weasley, you can't talk.' He let out an unexpected laugh and winked at one of the kids. 'Fabian just asked us to please not snog in front of them.'

"What do you say, should we give them a show?"

Fred grinned. 'Mmm, how can I resist you?'

The three children simultaneously let out a loud 'eww!' as Hermione and Fred kissed.

Hermione loved it when Fred dropped by to surprise her.

-o-o-o-

_Though I know I'll never lose affection,_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life, I love you more._

-o-o-o-

"Honestly, Fred, I think you're walking slowly on purpose." Hermione smirked at her husband, slowly picking his way through the crowd of people. It was the Hogwarts Express, and she knew he wasn't really looking forward to saying goodbye.

'It's not me, honest. It's Archimedes, he's a senior citizen now so be nice to him.' A fond smile lifted Hermione's lips as she looked at the old, faithful dog. He needed to retire, but they couldn't bear to do that to him.

Fred finally reached her and Fabian, and she took his hand.

'Go ahead love, find yourself a seat.' Fabian beamed and ran forward onto the train. He disappeared through its door and Hermione leaned into Fred. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

'He's too young, right? This is just a test run.'

"Right," Godric, she didn't want her son to already be eleven. It had been hard enough when they'd had to let Harmony and Melody go, now they were losing all their children.

'It's going to be lonely at the flat.' Fred looked so mournful that Hermione couldn't help but kiss him. It was harder on him, she got to see the children in class. He only got to see them when he snuck in for a lunch date.

"Don't worry, love. I'll be home tonight. We can have 'the house is ours again and we don't have to be quiet' sex and then I'll make you shepherd's pie for supper."

Fred perked up a bit and tugged her closer. 'Mmm, that sounds delightful.'

"Just remember, that is how we got the children."

'Oh,' he whispered, dipping her a bit, 'I remember quite well.' Hermione couldn't help but giggle as he rubbed his nose against hers before straightening her. She'd had over twenty years with this wonderful man, and it still wasn't enough.

She kind of doubted it ever would be.

The train let out a burst of steam as it got ready to take off and they both straightened up, waving at their children. She could see her friends and family all up and down the platform, waving good bye at their own children. She kept her eyes on the train until she couldn't see it anymore.

'What time do you have to be at Hogwarts?' Fred questioned, tugging her arm so she was facing him again.

"Seven." Hermione grinned a bit, she knew where this was headed.

"Race you to the flat then?" He asked excitedly, and like this, with hair mussed and strands dropping into his eyes, with him grinning so easily and happily, he looked twenty again. Like the boy Hermione had first fallen in love with at the Burrow. Hermione believed if she closed her eyes, let herself get lost, she would be able to smell the flowers and feel the gentle breeze from the lake the day he had first said 'I love you.'

"You're on." Fred beamed and stepped back, disapparating into the air. Hermione laughed at his eagerness and followed suit.

-o-o-o-

_You'll never know what it means to me .  
That I'm not alone, that I'll never have to be!  
I was broken, I was choking,  
I was lost, this song saved my life.  
I was bleeding, stopped believing,  
Could have died, this song saved my life.  
I was down, I was drowning,  
But it came on just in time.  
This song saved my life…_  
-o-o-o-

"It's getting late, love. Won't you come to bed?" Fred was staying the night at Hogwarts with her. He did that more and more frequently the older they got. Hermione suspected that he, like her, had trouble falling asleep alone. She'd been sleeping near him for fifty years though. Ggoodness knows she should have grown accustomed to his snoring.

/Are you ever sorry?/

"Beg pardon?"

Fred looked at her and it still left Hermione marveling at his uncanny ability to know exactly where she was. His gray hair was falling in his eyes, which were breathtaking as ever. 'Are you ever sorry you lost your hearing?'

Hermione didn't answer right away. She let her gaze drift back out to the dark lake and really thought about the question.

Did she feel sorry about losing her hearing? She'd lived longer without it than she had with. She could hardly remember what sounds were like. She was brilliant at getting along without it. She didn't particularly miss it anymore. Very few of her students ever even realized she was deaf.

She brushed a lock of her hair back and twirled her finger in the curl. It was a habit she would probably never lose, twirling her hair when she thought. Was she sorry about losing her hearing? Her life would have turned out so vastly different had she not lost her hearing. She was hopeful she would have still found Fred, eventually, but one never could be sure.

"No, no I'm not." Fred didn't look as if he believed her.

'Hermione, how can you not be?'

Hermione smiled softly, if not a little sadly, and reached for Fred's hand where it was resting on the balcony.

"Because, it led me to where I am."

'You could have got here with it.'

Hermione nodded her head. "Perhaps." She thought back over the years and knew the perfect way to reply. "Do you remember when I made you read Narnia?"

Fred snorted. 'Of course, but what-'

"Aslan put it perfectly. We are never told what could have been. I don't know what could have been, because it isn't what happened. I lost my hearing, and I didn't speak up about it until after the battle. They didn't know how to fix it. I never tried Muggle doctors. It was the path I chose, and it's the one I know."

'Still, doesn't mean you can't be sorry it happened.' Fred mumbled mulishly.

"Do you know that before I lost my hearing, I never felt magic?"

'What?'

"Magic, it has a feel. Much like music. It gives off a thrumming, I can feel it in the air and the ground. Hogwarts is practically alive with it."

'Is that what that is?'

A fond smile replaced Hermione's sad smile as she nodded her head. She moved closer to Fred and looped her arm through his. "Yes, that's what that is." She looked back out at the grounds before continuing. "I rarely took a moment to appreciate any of that. It was possibly because of the battle and all that rubbish, but I think that losing my hearing made me stop and take notice. It taught me hard lessons, but it also taught me the beauty in each moment. I don't believe I've missed anything. I think that the life losing my hearing gave me was the one I needed."

'But if you could, would you change that event?'

Hermione didn't have to pause. "No. It's brought me here. It's a part of who I am."

'I would have found you anyway.'

Hermione snuggled into his side. "Yes, but it was ever so much more fun this way."

Fred grinned a bit and nodded his head. 'It has been fun, hasn't it?'

Hermione took a moment to look at this man, her Fred. Her soul mate. They had lived for years without each other, and years after meeting each other they lived apart. They could have lived their entire lives apart, and been perfectly fine.

Most people did that. Very few ever met that one person, their soul mate-their true love.

Fate had been kinder to her, though. It let her stop, and once she had stopped she paid attention. She realized that Fred was different. She was drawn to him-they were drawn together. By whatever chance or luck or fate that had determined her losing her hearing, and his losing his eyesight, they had been brought together.

And there was no going back. At least not for her.

"What about you? Are you sorry?"

'Goodness no. I would never be able to hear half of what I can hear now, and I wouldn't be able to feel so much. I would never have read-er, heard-Hogwarts: A History either.'

That drew a genuine laugh out of Hermione, followed by a squeal as Fred easily scooped her up. Over seventy years old and the man could still lift her up. Hermione would be lying if she said it didn't make her heart flutter and her stomach hot.

'What's say I go show you how much I can feel, hmm? See if I need my eyes to make you see stars?' Hermione laughed again as he led her to their room.

She'd come out of the Great War as an orphan that had lost almost everything. She'd thought she was destined to live in a lonely, silent world, handicapped and bitter.

But, she'd found Fred. Fred, who had inexplicably healed her. And, he not only healed her broken, lonely heart, he'd shown her how much more she had waiting. As if that wasn't enough, he'd then given her a wonderful family, and completed her life in more ways than he could ever hope to know. He gave her back everything she had lost.

He made her forget her ears and listen with her heart. He showed her how to really open her eyes and see all that she had waiting for her. Friends, family, love, acceptance, she just had to reach out and take it.

So no, Hermione wasn't sorry. She had Fred, and a family and teaching position at the best school of magic in the world. Regardless of what anyone said or thought, Hermione knew none of it would have happened if she hadn't lost her hearing. She would have gone to the ministry and never given Fred a chance. Her eighteen year old self would have thought herself insane to think she could ever have half of what she had now.

After all, she thought as she gave Fred a hard kiss on the lips, what were the chances of this crazy love?

-o-o-o-

_Is there a better bet than love?_

_What you are is what you breathe, you gotta cry before you sing…_

_Chances are we'll be the combination_

_Chances come and carry me. Chances are waiting to be taken_

_And I can see Chances are the fascinations_

_Chances won't escape from me Chances are only what we make them..._

_And all I need_

-o-o-o-

* * *

_A/n: BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, iLoveRomance2o11, dance-sing-live, got the song right. It's Here's to Us by Halestorm. Also, Computer Geek guessed the song that the stories title is based on._

_Okay, this is your very last chance to guess a song, and I've left you with a bunch! I'm posting a list of all the songs used after this chapter, so when you get an update it'll be that. I repeat, there are no more story chapters in this story. The next chapter I post will be a list of the songs I used._

_Wowsers, this started off as a quick sketch to see how the characters would handle being handicapped, and they ran away with the idea. I regret nothing though, I had a blast._

_All of you are the reason for that. I feel like I've made friends in the ff community :) Thanks for putting up with my randomness and playing my guessing lyric game. _

_A million thanks to everyone who took the time to review this story, you guys kept me going. I really never thought anyone would read this story, and certainly didn't expect people to like it! Even more incredible, you showed me there are other people like me out there. Other people who like the same things I do, and are prone to fan girl over it :D I'm horribly shy and quiet in real life, and this has given me an excellent outlet to just be my (mental) self, so thanks a million times for that!_

_I've laughed, I've cried, I've made memories, and I've had fun. It's been a not so great year, but y'all made it so much better. Thanks, thanks, thanks! _

_Now, because I've done it through this whole crazy tale, I'm leaving with a, yep, you guessed it, song!_

_"Whether I'm right or whether I'm wrong,  
Whether I find a place in this world or never belong.  
I gotta be me, I've gotta be me!  
What else can I be but what I am?"_

_Never let anyone tell you not to be who you are. _


	38. Chapter 38

-The complete list of song chapter titles-

_*=Has been covered by Glee. Just to see how many I ended up using, lol!_

Chapter 1= Stronger by Kelly Clarkson*

Chapter 2= Turning Tables by Adele*

Chapter 3= Cry by Kelly Clarkson*

Chapter 4= I'll Stand By You by *

Chapter 5= Don't Stop Believing by Journey*

Chapter 6=Northern Wind by City and Colour

Chapter 7= Wanna be Starting Something= Michael Jackson*

Chapter 8= Here Comes the Sun by The Beatles

Chapter 9= Don't Rain on My Parade= Barbra Streisand*

Chapter 10= O Children by Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds

Chapter 11= Tongue Tied by Group Love*

Chapter 12= Float On by Modest Mouse

Chapter 13= For the First Time by The Script

Chapter 14= Sammi/Harry by Darren Criss

Chapter 15= Shake it out by Florence + the Machine*

Chapter 16= Part of Me by Katy Perry

Chapter 17= Somebody to Love by Justin Beiber *

Chapter 18= Glad you Came by the Wanted*

Chapter 19= Tonight is the night by Outasight

Chapter 20= Sweet Transvestite by The Rocky Horror Show Cast*

Chapter 21= We are Young by Fun*

Chapter 22= We Are by Anna Johnsson

Chapter 23= Perfect by P!nk*

Chapter 24= Marchin On by OneRepublic

Chapter 25= Eyes Open by Taylor Swift

Chapter 26=Stand by Rascal Flatts

Chapter 27= She Will Be Loved by Maroon5

Chapter 28= Not Afraid by Eminem

Chapter 29= You and Me by Lifehouse

Chapter 30= Only Exception by Paramore *

Chapter 31= Somewhere Only We Know by Keane *

Chapter 32= Drive By by Train

Chapter 33= Born this Way by Lady Gaga *

Chapter 34= Season of Love by Rent Cast

Chapter 35= Fly by Nicki Minaj*

Chapter 36= Here's To Us by Halestorm*

Epilogue=A Thousand Years by Christina Perri; Love Story by Taylor Swift; Wonderwall by Oasis; Only Girl in the World by Boyce Avenue(listen to this cover, cause man, it will make you want this guy. They also cover Teenage Dream, and I melt into a puddle every time I hear it. It is the most romantic song ever sung. Period.);* Teenage Dream by Katy Perry; * In My Life by the Beatles;* This Song Saved My Life by Simple Plan; Chances by Five for Fighting (Which is also where the title of the story came from!)

And last, my Author Note= Gotta be me, sung by a lot of people and (of course) covered by glee.

* * *

(BTW. I cannot stop listening to A Thousand Years… It's distracting and romantic and inspiring and it's given me like five new ideas, expect some soon :) I might be writing more than one story at a time in the future.)

The person who had the most correct was: Brava! And and and receive honorable mentions for guessing a lot!

Also, this is the end of this story. A lot of people started to follow it last chapter, so just a reminder that it's done. No more chapters will be coming , sorry!

Remember, Chances are only what you make them. Never let one pass you by ;)

Peter Pan won the draw, so I'll start with it, I've posted the first chapter. The story is called "Between Sleep and Awake"

Toodles, and (in bad Terminator impression) I'll be back!


End file.
